Together Forever
by esteed
Summary: An AU starting from the events in the Reckoning. Klaus manages to take his doppelganger and his hybrid and escape from Mystic Falls, back to the city he once ruled. While Elena and Tyler both chafe under his thumb, old friends and enemies complicate matters.
1. Chapter 1

As the truck bounced down the highway, Klaus Mikaelson couldn't keep a devilish grin from spreading across his lips as he looked over at the brunette girl sleeping between himself and his sister. Finally he had everything he'd been battling for the last millennia. Now not only was his wolf side free from his mother's curse, but he had his first hybrid riding in the back and the key to it all snugly nestled next to him. It was all just as he'd hoped. Shifting, one arm slid across the seat back, chuckling lowly as Elena began to stir.

The girl moaned softly, her head still fuzzy from the sedatives. As such she didn't immediately take in the fact that she was in a moving vehicle. Indeed it wasn't until Klaus' British voice filled her ears that she remembered the events leading up to this particular moment.

"It's about time, love," he teased, smirk evident in the words. "You've been dead to the world for hours." An ominous statement especially given how the previous night had ended. It was a miracle only two of her classmates were dead.

Inhaling sharply, Elena stiffened, heart racing. Senior prank night, Stefan compelled to shut his humanity off, Elena waking in the hospital and the nurse advising her that she needed to rest… Fear-filled eyes shot open, looking up to the man she rested against. In an instant Elena pushed herself up, intent on moving away, ignoring the pain in her neck and the thick bandage there.

As she jostled the Original to her other side, Rebekah had no compunction about nudging back, a bit more roughly, sending Elena pressed back against Klaus.

"Easy pet," he grinned, eyes glinting maliciously. "Rebekah can get a bit testy on these lengthy trips."

"Ass," came the response from his sister, her lips pursed in a pout. "It's only because you wouldn't let me stop for a snack." Blue eyes left the road long enough to meet Elena's, smirking at the discomfort therein. The human was quite aware of just how sharp her teeth were.

"What's going on?" Elena's gaze darted from Klaus to Rebekah and then back again. "Where are we?"

"About twenty minutes outside a magical little town," Klaus answered. "The jewel of Louisiana, best jazz music in the world. New Orleans."

Her heart stopped at those words, Elena shaking her head. "No."

"Yes," came the cool answer, Klaus gleeful in the face of her terror. "Don't worry, love. You're not alone. Stefan is in the back, as is your mate Tyler. The beginnings of our own little family."

"You're crazy." Words were soft, eyes full of anxiety, but they didn't avoid his gaze.

"Quite sane actually. Your blood, little doppelganger, is the key to making hybrids. And so I couldn't just leave you in Mystic Falls. Life expectancy there is not very high." No, better to take her and his hybrid and get out of that town. "And, now that Stefan is back to his old self, perhaps I'll no longer have any reason to question his loyalty. I'm sure Rebekah here is eager to test that theory."

On the other side of the cab, Rebekah snorted slightly. "Not bloody likely."

"She's just a bit hurt at the moment," Klaus confided, leaning in to whisper conspiratorially in Elena's ear, noting with more than a little satisfaction the way she flinched. All of his touches, his glances, the closeness… It wasn't that he'd been won over by Elena Gilbert as so many before him had been. It was rather that he enjoyed playing with her, toying with her. It was the predator coming out in him.

"Give the man a break, Rebekah. You were daggered for ninety years."

"And you compelled him to forget me," she returned. "He honestly thought I wouldn't be able to tell he was lying? It was written all over that kiss." Klaus wasn't the only one enjoying the digs.

Her brother's grin didn't diminish. "I'm sure you two lovebirds will be snuggled back together in no time. What do you say, Elena? Shall we make a wager?"

The truck came to a stop before Elena could be forced to reply. And for a moment, the cab was silent as the three looked up to take in the sight of the beautiful antebellum plantation house looming before them.

"Well here we are." Klaus was the first to break the silence. "Home sweet home. Rebekah, love, why don't you go get Stefan and Tyler. I'll show Elena around." Neither was given the option to refuse. Opening the passenger side door, Klaus grabbed Elena's arm, pulling her with him as he slid out. He barely waited for her feet to be on the ground before the door was shut behind them, Klaus striding forward and taking Elena with him.

Moving inside, it took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the dark interior. The rooms were dusty, furniture covered in sheets to protect it. Klaus didn't slow though, little gasps escaping Elena's lips as he tugged her through the rooms.

"The foyer, the parlor," he gestured as they moved. "The kitchen will be fully stocked for your use. I do expect you will be able to feed yourself." Though perhaps that was asking a lot of her. "The library… Help yourself though do be careful. Elijah is so protective of his first editions."

"…Elijah is here?" She couldn't help the question. Not that any of the Original siblings were exactly warm and comforting but at least Elijah was an honorable man. A courteous man, even if he had double-crossed them.

"In a manner of speaking." The twinkling, teasing smile was back. Elena's confusion at his comment only served to amuse Klaus all the more. "All of my siblings are."

"In coffins," Stefan clarified as he stepped into the library, nonchalantly taking a seat. The discomfort in the air grew palpably as he did so. And, though Stefan's eyes never left Elena's, his gaze was devoid of the warmth that had always been there. He wasn't her Stefan, wasn't the man she'd fallen in love with.

"He carts them around from place to place. Daggered. I don't think they're actually dead but…I always thought it was a bit creepy."

"They're not dead," Klaus agreed, not letting go of Elena's arm. "Just in a bit of a time-out."

At that comment, Elena had to look back to him, her eyes confused. "You're punishing them?" And if he would do that to his own siblings, what would he do to her? Or Tyler?

"They angered me," Klaus replied simply. "Elijah betrayed me, Kol always was the problem child and Finn… So very boring. I wouldn't worry, little doppelganger. They won't be walking around any time during your brief lifetime." But if Elena had any questions, Klaus didn't give her the opportunity to ask, instead looking to his erstwhile friend.

"I trust the fact that you're here means everything is under control?" Otherwise, Klaus was certain there were more important things he could be turning his attention to.

"Things are being unloaded and your sister is focusing on Tyler," Stefan nodded.

"I told you she'd move on eventually," Klaus answered. "Not to say 'I told you so, mate' but… I did give you fair warning. "

"Well then it's a good thing I don't have any emotions at the moment," he returned, pragmatically enough. "But if you had other things to be doing, I can take over doppelganger duty."

The Original paused, hesitating as he studied Stefan, gauging him. He wouldn't have thought twice about questioning him before but events of the past few days had shaken that confidence to the core. Still, now that he had compelled his loyalty…

Klaus nodded, releasing Elena's arm finally. "I'll leave you in capable hands then, love." As he started to walk away, he paused a moment, seeming to remember something. "No drinking on the job." He was smiling as he said it but the words served both to unnerve Elena all the more and also to keep Stefan in line.

She watched him leave, wondering if this could possibly be her chance to reach out to Stefan. He'd fought the compulsion before. Maybe…without Klaus around, with just the two of them, she could get through to him again. But, lost in thought, she didn't hear Stefan get up.

"Now…what should we get up to?" His voice at her side made her jump, Elena's head whirling back to look at Stefan.

"You don't have to do this, Stefan," she advised, voice soft, her eyes desperately searching for anything that would indicate she was actually getting through to him. "You fought the compulsion before…you can do it again. I know you're still in there." He had to be. She couldn't have lost him forever.

"Elena…" Voice trailed off as he let his hand rise. Gentle fingers ran along her cheek, caressing the soft skin. For a moment hope shone in her eyes. Had it all been an act? Some sort of ruse to fool Klaus? Could hurting her have been the only way to save her?

He leaned in, lips almost brushing hers before he veered to one side, lips settling by her ear. "You're pathetic."

She stiffened at the words, ready to step away until Stefan's hand shot out, catching her. "Let go, Stefan," she gritted, jerking her arm in an attempt to shake his grasp. He was too strong for that, though.

Keeping her close, Stefan pulled back enough to look down at her. "Why, Elena? I thought this was what you wanted. " The words were slightly taunting, a smirk spreading instead of his normal gentle smile.

"I want you back," she corrected. "The real you."

"This is the real me. I'm a vampire. The Stefan you knew? That was me running away from my true nature."

Elena shook her head. Unable or unwilling to accept that he was truly gone forever, she'd deny it as long as she could. But even as she shook her head, Stefan nodded, confirming his words. His free hand rose, running over her bandaged neck with just enough pressure against the wound that she winced.

"The sooner you accept that, the better for you," he advised. "Now…we should get you settled in." Finally he let her arm drop, Elena hesitating a moment before she stepped back. "Let's find you a room." He wouldn't give her a chance to refuse. Klaus had left him in charge of the human blood bag and he had to ensure her safety, if not her comfort. This would be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Leaving Elena in Stefan's very capable hands, Klaus almost bounded out the front door, back to his hybrid and the sister who was busy fawning over him.

Sitting in the back of the truck, legs dangling over the edge, Rebekah was watching Tyler unload the mountain of luggage Klaus had accumulated over the past decades. She was even attempting something Klaus recognized as flirting, though he was relieved to see that Tyler wasn't returning his affections. It wasn't that he wished to deny his sister or his hybrid a chance at happiness, but Rebekah did have a habit of flitting from man to man, falling in love at the drop of a hat. Klaus rather preferred having a hybrid sound of mind to one broken-hearted.

"Leave the boy alone, Rebekah…." Smirk firm on his face, he moved forward far enough that his eyes could actually meet Tyler's. It seemed the hybrid wasn't exactly in the best of moods.

"Or what?" Came her cool response. "Will you compel yet another boy to forget me? I think one's the limit, Nik." And he'd certainly used up, if not exceeded that allotment, by compelling Stefan and daggering her for ninety years.

"Do have some self-respect, sister," Klaus replied. "I think it's rather clear young Tyler has no interest. I rather believe his heart belongs to another."

Not liking where this was going in the slightest, Tyler finally entered the conversation. Bad enough he and Elena had been kidnapped, worse still that one of his abductors apparently had a crush on him, but being talked about as if he wasn't even present?

"He's right." About Tyler liking someone else.

Rebekah frowned at his response. "The blonde?" The one who had been so distraught over the thought of Tyler being dead forever? She supposed it made sense, even if she didn't quite see the attraction.

"Caroline," Tyler helpfully supplied.

"You see?" The gleeful smirk spread further across his sire's face. "And not everyone is as quick to give their affection as you are, dear sister."

"Don't be such an ass." Rebekah slid off the back of the truck, very clearly peeved by the turn this conversation had taken. She glared at her grinning brother, stalking back toward the house without another word. It didn't mean that she'd given up on Tyler, but she would rather not be laughed at by her brother at the moment.

"Stefan's busy with Elena," he called out. Just in case she'd had any thoughts of toying with her old flame. Though she must have heard him, Rebekah gave no reaction, moving into the house. His sister gone, Klaus turned his attention back to the young Lockwood.

"She'll focus on someone else soon enough. Fickle thing."

Tyler just shook his head, starting to unload the truck once more. "Am I hear to be your sister's plaything?"

"You're here to do as I say," Klaus returned, smile fading. He would be quick to put the boy in his place. Rebellion was not to be tolerated. "You are my first hybrid. You have a greater role to play than that of cabana boy." A relief to Tyler, no doubt.

"And Elena?" He had grown up with her after all. They were part of the same group of friends and, though there had been a lot of awkwardness and hard feelings after she and Matt had broken up, that was water under the bridge now. He cared about her and worried about what would happen.

"Elena isn't really your concern." Before the boy could react, though, Klaus continued. "She'll be well taken care of, don't worry. Now finish up, mmm? We've better things to do." He smiled at Tyler's furrowed brow.

"Have you ever been to the French Quarter?" Klaus had a mission in mind. And, though he could certainly handle himself, it wouldn't be a bad idea to start training Tyler a bit. It was certainly a better idea than leaving him at the plantation with Rebekah. Who knew what mischief she would get up to. No, better to leave her and Elena with Stefan. Nothing untoward would go on, of that much he was certain.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Damon's eyes glinted dangerously, glaring at the group in front of him.

"They're gone," Caroline corrected, uncowed. "Elena and Tyler. "

"Screw wolfboy." If there were any question who Damon was really concerned about, his statement would have corrected that. "What the hell happened?"

"We could ask you the same thing." That came from Bonnie, cool and calm as ever. Her arms crossed as she looked to Damon, eyebrow quirking upward in response. "Where were you?"

"Yeah," Caroline agreed, frown deepening. "All summer you've been some kind of creepy shadow, getting Elena all confused and the one night she actually could've used you, you were nowhere to be found."

"Careful, Barbie." In the wrong though he may have been, Damon didn't enjoy having his flaws pointed out to him. He wouldn't hesitate to remind Caroline just how new of a vampire she was, if push came to shove, either.

"Guys…" For all that everyone seemed to be willing to battle it out, Matt stepped in as the voice of reason. "This isn't helping. Every minute we sit here arguing…that's less of a chance we'll ever see either of them again." The quiet objection seemed to quell Caroline's fire, her head ducking for a moment as she nodded. Matt was right, after all.

"Klaus came back," Bonnie advised. As if that much weren't obvious.

Caroline nodded in agreement. "With his sister. And Stefan. He couldn't make hybrids. He needed Elena's blood to make hybrids."

Brow furrowed at that, Damon taking it all in. "I thought the sacrifice was how Klaus got to play God."

"That's what he thought, too," Bonnie agreed. "There was a catch, though. It was actually a good thing Elena didn't die. She had to be sacrificed and then her blood was the key. He tested it on Tyler."

"Fantastic." Came the muttered reply, Damon's hand running through his hair. "Okay, witchy. Any ideas on how to find them? I'm guessing that tracking spell won't work."

A shake of her head. "Not unless we get lucky and she's being held miles from anywhere again."

"Guess we're gonna have to do this the old-fashioned way, then." And Damon would, too. He'd go to the ends of the earth to save Elena. Even from the world's oldest vampire, and especially from his brother.

"What does that mean?" Caroline questioned.

"It means we get to work researching. Find out all we can. See if your mom can tap into any traffic cameras. Find them leaving town, see if anyone noticed any strange vehicles. Get a license plate." He stopped, noting the stares he was getting, but not really caring why beyond being irritated that they were wasting time. "Now, not tomorrow. Come on."

They had to find her. He'd meant what he said. Tyler could hang, for all he cared, but he would not lose the one good thing in his life.


	3. Chapter 3

Klaus moved through the French Quarter with all the familiarity of a resident of the city. Fitting, considering he had been more than a century ago. Though parts of the world may have changed greatly during that time, New Orleans was a rule unto itself, seeming to never age, much like the Original now treading her streets. While Klaus appeared at home, his dark shadow couldn't help letting his eyes wander, taking in the sights, sounds, and smells. Tyler had had superior senses before his change to hybrid. Now he could give any vampire a run for his money.

Warning him off a bit, Klaus wandered down a line of stalls that had been set up in a square. Most of these so-called witches were fake, there purely for visitors to New Orleans. He'd been around long enough to be able to ferret out which of the women had real power, however. Once that was determined, he took a seat across from her, friendly smile on his face. "I need a spell…"

"What for?" She didn't appear agitated, calmly digging through her supplies. "Love potion? Hex?"

"Cloaking spell," Klaus corrected. It wouldn't do for anyone to locate Elena, after all. She was a precious object, one to be locked up like a jewel. And he certainly didn't want her becoming the target of anyone who disagreed with his plans.

The witch froze a moment, and then started gathering her things. "I can't help you, I'm afraid."

"Of course you can, love." He wouldn't give up so easily. "Do you think I don't know you have true power?"

"This is for the tourists." Tone was matter-of-fact and to-the-point. "Ain't no witchcraft allowed in the quarter. Nothing real. Marcel doesn't tolerate it." Supplies packed away, the witch stood, eager to leave Klaus behind. And, stunned by the name, he let her go. Marcel. A name he'd not heard in nearly a century. Standing, fingers snapped, signaling to Tyler that it was time to go.

"Did you get what you needed?"

"Not quite yet. We've another stop to make." Or a few. If Marcellus held such sway, Klaus needed to learn more. He would reclaim his city and he'd take down his former protégé if that were what it took. He had grander plans now, anyway.

Though she seemed to have hurried off, the witch Klaus had been speaking to had paused in the shadows of one of the side streets, watching her would-be-customer and his friend. If he'd been able to feel her power, the feeling was certainly mutual. He was a supernatural being, a vampire, and one of the oldest she'd ever felt. Stories had been handed down in the covens of New Orleans about their history and that of the city's as well. Though Marcel may be an all-powerful ruler, one who reigned with an iron fist, he'd risen from low beginnings, raised up by the foster family who took him in under their wings. The Original family of vampires.

As Klaus left the square, so too did she turn to go, eyes alert as she hugged her bags to her. Jane Anne needed to hear about this. A development that could certainly help her mission. Klaus MIkaelson was back in town, with something or someone valuable enough to him that he wanted a cloaking spell. Fate had finally dealt the witches of New Orleans a good enough hand to play with.

TVDTOTVDTOTVDTOTVDTOTVDTO

True to his word, Stefan had found Elena a comfortable enough room. The windows overlooked the backyard, complete with a swimming pool, but Elena didn't yet know what her place would be in this household. Or if Klaus would even permit her to go outside. If not, the presence of windows was just another way for him to torture her.

For the moment, though, she was attempting to not jump to conclusions. Instead she was looking around the room she'd been assigned. There wasn't much to see, but she could at least start removing the dust cloths protecting the furniture.

The door creaked open but she didn't pause, her back to the door. "I'm fine, Stefan."

"Obviously." Not Stefan, then. Elena paused a moment, but continued in the task at hand, leaving Rebekah leaning against the doorjamb. "Though I can't imagine what the dust cloth did to you." She hesitated a moment, unsure if she wanted to offer the doppelganger any kindness. "You should relax while you can."

"I can't sit around doing nothing," Elena answered, finally deigning to look over her shoulder at Rebekah. "Or waiting for Klaus to come back. I need something to focus on. And that doesn't mean a conversation with you."

So the girl did have some spark in her, after all. "Good vim, but you're not quite as intimidating as Katherine. And since I wasn't scared of her in the slightest, that should tell you something."

Elena sighed as she folded the last sheet, turning to face Rebekah. Arms crossed. "What did I ever do to you? Is it the necklace?" She'd mentioned that Elena had her necklace, though she hadn't really understood the comment.

"He daggered me," the Original commented suddenly, striding toward Elena. "Nik did. In the '20s. Because I dared to choose someone over him. I told him I would rather go with Stefan than stay with him, forever running."

The shock must have shown in Elena's eyes. Though the more she thought about it, the more that explained the hostility. "You knew Stefan?"

"In the Biblical sense of the word." The blonde's lips tilted upward in a smirk, eager to twist that particular knife. "And yet when I woke up, he'd forgotten all about me and replaced me with you of all people." Eyes flashed. "He tried to lie to me. I don't enjoy being played the fool, Elena. "

"Then take it up with Stefan," came the cool answer, Elena's teeth gritting.

"Oh neither of you are getting off too easily." Finally Rebekah stepped back, turning to leave. "It's far too much fun toying with you. I need the distraction after nearly a century asleep. So like I said, Elena…relax while you can."

"Do you really think Klaus will let you do whatever you want?"

The words made Rebekah pause in the doorway, shrugging as she looked back to the girl. "I think Nik will forgive me. As long as I don't kill you outright." He needed her blood, but that left so many options open. Before Elena could respond, though, Rebekah was gone, the door shut behind her, leaving the doppelganger alone with her thoughts once more.

The smirk on the Original's face didn't fade, even as she came face-to-face with her ex-beau in the hallway. One eyebrow quirked upward, though. Obviously he'd heard the whole conversation, so what would he have to say?

"You know I'll have to stop you." He was under Klaus' compulsion, ordered to protect the doppelganger. Even if he didn't care about her anymore.

"I know you'll try," Rebekah countered. "I know you can't fight Nik but you do have to admit that it is a bit pathetic. You fought so hard to save Elena and you can't stop, though you don't love her anymore. Really, I feel almost sorry for you. But then you brought this on yourself." With a tight smile, she brushed by Stefan, jogging down the stairs. She needed to get out of there.


	4. Chapter 4

It had taken Klaus the better part of the afternoon to find where Marcel and his vampires liked to congregate. A combination of discrete questions and compulsion had led him and Tyler to a bar, windows boarded from the inside. No doubt it was a way to ensure the safety of those vampires unlucky enough to be without daylight rings.

Entering together, every eye in the bar turned toward the two newcomers. Klaus didn't react, though Tyler tensed at the scrutiny. Instead he led them both to the bar, gesturing for Tyler to take a seat on the stoop beside him. Before they could order, one of the bolder vampires stepped forward, leaning toward Tyler slightly.

"Looks like we've got a stray here. Anyone tell you we don't allow your kind?" Werewolf, obviously. There was something off about the scent, but still enough for the vampire to determine Tyler was different.

Turning to face the foolishly brave interloper, Klaus' hand settled on Tyler's shoulder, preventing him from turning. The time would undoubtedly come when he would want to loose the hybrid but this confrontation wasn't about Tyler. Klaus needed to re-assert his dominance and obviously Marcel had been too lax with his followers.

"Two actually," he grinned, letting his eyes glint gold. "But we're a bit more than strays. At least I am." The vampire started forward and in a flash Klaus had him up against the opposite wall, arm pressed to his throat and fangs out. "Not very welcoming of you," he hissed. "I thought I'd taught Marcel better."

That sentence took everyone in the bar off-guard. For a moment, the dropping of a pin would have been audible. Then Klaus slowly released his prey, backing up. "Does he not even mention me? I'm hurt." The words were slightly mocking, eyes flashing.

A second vampire spoke then. Tall with dark hair and a newsboy cap settled firmly on his head, keen eyes studied Klaus. "Maybe he does," he offered. "But you didn't exactly introduce yourself."

Fangs had slid back in while cooler heads prevailed. "Did I not? How rude of me. I must have been distracted by the threat to my friend." Lips parted in a devilish grin. "Klaus Mikaelson." Oh how he enjoyed the fear that always seemed to wash over faces when they realized who he was.

"Do tell Marcel I've been looking for him. I'm certain we'll find each other soon enough. Tyler." Klaus all but snapped his fingers, summoning the lad to go. "Bit of a tip for next time? Careful when picking a fight. You're not the big fishes you imagine yourselves to be." The next moment he and Tyler were gone out the door. Best to leave then.

"Go back to the house," Klaus ordered, once they were far enough away that he didn't need to worry about prying ears. "Be sure you're not followed." Tone left no room for argument. He was sure Tyler had questions but Klaus wasn't really in the mood to answer any. He'd send the lad home and wait for Marcel on his own. The less the former student knew about Klaus' plans, hybrids and all, the better.

He stayed in New Orleans past the sunset, settling on a balcony overlooking Bourbon Street. With the lights twinkling and revelers below it was a true party, a scene Klaus had been familiar with once upon a time.

Smirk tilted his lips upward as he noticed a band of vampires pressing through the crowd. Obviously they were looking for someone. And had found him. As Klaus leaned forward, the movement had caught the leader's attention. In a flash he was beside Klaus on the balcony, the same newsboy-hatted vampire he'd delivered a message to earlier.

"Marcel wants to see you."

"Marcel knows I am not inclined to take orders. You should realized that as well…" It was obvious he was fishing for a name. And he was given it, however begrudging the name sounded.

"Thierry." There was a brief hesitation before this Thierry's head inclined slightly. "Marcel wanted to invite you to meet with him."

"Better." The lad was a quick learner, Klaus would give him that. "I'm inclined to accept such a lovely invitation. Tonight, I'm assuming? Lead the way."

TVDTOTVDTOTVDTOTVDTOTVDTO

Klaus' mood did not improve overly as Thierry and Marcel's gang of miscreants guided him to their meeting place. It was familiar, how could it not be? His family's old home, the carved M still plainly visible for those who knew where to look. Marcellus was sending him a message then. A message Klaus was disinclined to hear.

"Niklaus MIkaelson." The voice came from above, Marcel looking down from the balcony. There may have been a smile on his face but the warmth didn't quite reach his rich brown eyes. Each was sizing the other up, the tension in the air plainly visible to those around.

"Marcellus."

"Come in, make yourself at home." The nerve made his former teacher fume, though of course Klaus bit back a strong reaction for now. Or bit it back as well as he could at any rate.

"You certainly have." He didn't wait for an invitation. Escort shrugged off, Klaus climbed the steps to the second floor. He and Marcel had quite a lot to discuss and Klaus really didn't wish to air any grievances quite so publicly. There would be eavesdroppers, undoubtedly, but hopefully they would be distracted by the merriment below.

Marcel looked less than pleased to be so called out in front of his followers but he wasn't stupid. Klaus Mikaelson needed to be dealt with carefully. Otherwise he would strike before Marcel had the chance to react. 'What brings you to town?" The younger vampire queried, showing him into the study and shutting the door behind them. "I thought you'd forgotten about this place long ago."

"Nostalgia." Klaus leaned against the railing. He usually kept his cards close. With Elena that was doubly true. "Imagine my surprise to learn young Marcellus had taken up rule in my absence. And you even have the witches in line." Keen eyes studied him. "However did you manage that?"

"It's just Marcel now." And he remained nonplussed by Klaus' digs. He had taken up rule in New Orleans, ever since previous kings had abandoned it. And him. "And I have my ways." His old teacher had drilled the rules of the game into his head quite well. Never reveal anything too easily. It just gave enemies that much more information in their quest to destroy.

"But it seems like you've been busy as well. When did you start hanging around with werewolves?" Obviously his field mice had reported back.

"Tyler isn't a werewolf actually." Not really. He was a hybrid now.

"But he's not a vampire."

Klaus wouldn't respond to that. Instead he changed the subject. It was something that didn't go completely unnoticed by Marcel. "Really you should teach your lads to be more careful with whom they pick fights."

Marcel leaned back against the balcony railing, his arms crossing. "I'll keep that in mind," he answered evenly. "But what can I do for you while you're in town? Quick stop on the way to somewhere else?"

"Actually I'll be here for quite some time," Klaus corrected, eyes full of a silent warning. "Time to put roots down again."

"Let me know. What's mine is yours." But Marcel wouldn't just go handing the reins back to Klaus. He'd done quite well ruling the city by himself for the past ninety years. Klaus' involvement wasn't needed or appreciated. "In the meantime, some refreshment?"

"Thank you, Marcellus. That would be most kind." And would give Klaus a chance to study the way things worked amongst Marcel's established hierarchy. He'd find weakness as he always did and strike.

Both straightened, but out of the corner of his eye Klaus saw Marcel stiffen. His own head turned, following the other man's gaze. Rebekah. Lord only knew how she'd found her way there but Klaus didn't doubt she knew exactly what she was doing.

"Full blown Original invasion, hmm?" Marcel was doing his best to keep his tone level but Klaus had known him we enough, once upon a time, to still read him quite well. Nervous, both at the thought of seeing his one-time fame and also at the thought that Klaus might be trying to stage a coup. But there was defiance as well. He wouldn't go down without a fight. Not that Klaus expected any less.

"Two is hardy an invasion," he returned, offering Marcel a mischievous grin. "And it is only two."

"Where's Elijah?"

"With the rest of our family. A reunion of sorts," came the calm reply. "You seem to be overdue for a reunion of your own, Marcellus. Why not go say hello?"

Marcel wouldn't ask what Elijah had done to draw his brother's ire. In fact he doubted Klaus would tell him, even were he to have the gall to ask. But he couldn't help grinning at the suggestion. "You know she'd probably unleash that temper of hers."

"Well you never know unless you try." A wink as Klaus slipped away, all but jogging down the stairs. He needed a brief word with his sister before her decades-old rendition of star-crossed lovers got in the mix. Smile faded as he strode toward her, voice low but full of urgency.

"What are you doing here, sister?"

"I was bored of playing nursemaid," she answered bluntly. "I needed to escape for a few hours. Don't worry, Tyler and Stefan are both there." One of them was compelled to obey Klaus, the other they'd already discovered had no impulse except to do whatever would make his sire happy

Before Klaus could say anything else however, he heard a voice behind him. "And who is this Stefan?" Marcel always had overheard more than Klaus liked.

"Another of my brother's strays," Rebekah answered tartly.

"Or yours," said brother returned. "You were very fond of him once upon a time." If looks could kill, Klaus would have been dead a thousand times over.

Marcel glanced between the two siblings, interest rising with every word. "And when was this?" He questioned. Klaus' smirk only widened. Jealousy was such an unbecoming feature. In anyone. He turned, leaving the two lovebirds alone for a bit as he explored the party more fully.

"It's been ninety years, does it matter?" Never mind that she'd been in a box for most of that time, carted from place to place by her brother. "Either way, he's not anymore and you don't have any interest anymore."

"I don't?" Marcel's voice was low, eyes locked on Rebekah's as he leaned in. For her part, she didn't move. Didn't pull back or do anything to stop whatever spell he'd cast on her. But as her eyelids began to flutter, her gaze dropping to regard those familiar full lips, he suddenly veered to one side, mouth pausing by her ear. "No, I guess you're right. I don't." Obviously pride had been hurt enough during their escape from the city. Rebekah and her brothers had left him to die with no thought at all. That she'd so quickly moved on to and then past someone else only served to drive that point home.

Her own pride pricked, Rebekah drew back, eyes flashing. "Good. I'd hate to think you were pining so. Enjoy your party, Marcel. I can see myself out."

He sighed, watching her go. He'd known that would provoke her, but Marcel could perhaps be forgiven for not wanting to tumble right back into bed with an Original. Especially one who forgot him so easily.

"Never mind her," Klaus' voice caught his attention once more, the man having made his way back to the newly free vampire. "Petty little thing. Ignore her. Tell me more about yourself…and what I've missed…"


	5. Chapter 5

Last night had been most enlightening. Klaus had rekindled his friendship with Marcel, at least nominally. The two had bonded over old memories and teasing remarks about Rebekah's fickle nature. Neither had really relaxed, however, careful to keep a slight distance and to not le the other in on all of their secrets. It would take much more for Marcel to let Klaus into his inner circle, close enough for the hybrid to suss out any weaknesses and strike. He'd have to ponder on that, and find a solution. And sooner, rather than later.

For the moment, though, Klaus would be content with finding his way to his soft bed. Up all night with Marcellus, chatting and feeding, had left him sated and ready to sleep. That instinct was forgotten as he entered the old plantation home, however, a familiar presence in the kitchen catching his attention. Lazily, he moved forward with all the grace and silence of a jungle cat. Klaus paused in the doorway, studying Elena's slim form. She stood by the coffee maker, mug in hand, almost as though she were pleading with the machine to hurry.

"A watched pot never boils," he intoned, grin spreading mischievously across his face as his words startled Elena, causing her to turn rapidly. "I didn't expect you to be up this early." Didn't teenagers sleep until noon nowadays? Yet here it was, barely 7am, and the doppelganger was up and about.

"I couldn't sleep." Tone was terse. He supposed he couldn't blame her. Not that he cared much, one way or the other how she felt. The sooner Elena accepted her lot in life, the better. But she was human, still prone to those annoying bouts of pouting and sulking.

"New house and all that?" Klaus questioned innocently enough, moving into the kitchen. "New noises."

"New Ripper right down the hall," she returned.

"Stefan won't hurt you, love. He's here to protect you." He could see, though, that she hardly bought that explanation. It was true, though. There were so many things that could harm her, especially once it was determined just how valuable she was to Klaus. It was something he was determined to not let happen. And what safer place could there be for her than by his side?

Not in the mood to argue, Elena turned back to face the coffee machine, watching as a thin trickle of the hot liquid began pouring into the carafe below. Klaus could only cluck his tongue at the perceived rudeness. Not that it had any effect on her. Except to make the teen that much more prickly.

"Is that all you're having for breakfast?"

"Does it matter?" Came the sullen response. She didn't expect Klaus to answer as he did, but when he spoke, it was from right behind her, breath tickling her hair and making goose bumps rise on her skin.

"Of course it matters, Elena," he answered. "I need my doppelganger to remain healthy." Otherwise what was the point of it?

"I'm not your anything." She glared, turning without thinking. She'd known he was close, though she hadn't realized just how close. There was barely an inch between them. But if she looked startled and uncomfortable, Klaus only looked smug and superior.

"That's where you're wrong, Elena," he advised, voice even. "Don't fight me. I may not be willing to hurt you, but that same consideration doesn't apply to young Jeremy. Or, indeed, anyone you left behind in Mystic Falls." It was a threat he'd have to use sparingly, but it was a potent one, as evidenced by the fear that flickered in her eyes.

"You're mine, little doppelganger," he advised, one hand rising to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear, noting with some satisfaction that, though she flinched, the girl didn't pull back or try to brush his hand away. He leaned in closer, whispering in her ear. "Accept it."

Before she could react further, he pulled back, heading for the door. Smirk firm on his face, Klaus left her standing at the counter. He could hear her heart pounding, the blood pumping through those delicate veins. He was definitely going to enjoy having her around.

Once out in the hall, Elena let out a shaky breath. She was sure he heard that, too. Suddenly coffee didn't matter quite so much. And with no one else awake at that hour, there was no one to keep her from exiting the kitchen and heading into the expansive back yard. She needed to be out from under the eyes and ears of all supernatural beings in the household. If only for a few minutes. And right then she truly didn't care if Klaus wanted to allow her to explore the grounds. If he had an issue, she didn't doubt he would express his disapproval.

With a soft sigh, she sank down at the edge of the pool. Bare feet slid into the cool water, Elena trying to calm herself. Letting Klaus have his way and get to her so easily wasn't going to do anything except make her life here more difficult. She wasn't going to let him break her, not completely at any rate. Elena could play nice, at least for some things. And she could only hope her life wouldn't be completely ruled by misery.

Her exodus from the house hadn't gone completely unnoticed. Any weariness Klaus felt had dissipated for the moment, even if he did feel more than a hint of annoyance at her blatant disregard for her changed situation. Obviously he'd have to make it clear what would and would not be tolerated.

If she were going to be outside, he'd certainly prefer that she not go alone. He'd be even happier if she asked permission first, but Rome certainly wasn't built in a day. He'd give her the appearance of independence for now. Standing at one of the windows overlooking the back yard, Klaus stood silently watching his girl, senses on full alert. Eventually he would have to break the spell and go wake Stefan or Tyler to keep watch. For now, though, he was content to shoulder that burden.


	6. Chapter 6

Klaus had let Elena's rebellious streak foster for a few days but he couldn't afford to be lax for too long. For one, he had a reputation to maintain. For another, the more Elena pushed her boundaries the higher a chance there was that she would run headfirst into danger. And, knowing her luck, it would be some kind of situation Klaus would be unable to extricate her from.

She'd taken to sitting by the pool in the early mornings, enjoying her coffee before the Louisiana heat got to be too unbearable. That morning as Elena padded barefoot toward the pool, Klaus was already lounging on one of the chairs, waiting for her. She stiffened, stopping short as she realized he was there. The sudden movement sent coffee sloshing over the edge of her mug, making Elena gasp at the feel of hot liquid on sensitive skin.

"Careful love," he smirked, nonplussed.

She only glared, switching the mug to her other hand as she brought the first to her lips, sucking a moment, both to clean away the lingering drops of coffee and also to ease the sting. Finally lowering her hand, Elena moved to sit on another poolside lounge.

"I assume you're out here for a reason?" Especially given that she'd never seen him there any other morning. Or indeed lounging at all.

"Keeping an eye on you," he was happy to explain. "I don't want you out here by yourself."

"What do you think is going to happen?" Elena questioned, one eyebrow rising. "I doubt I'd get very far if I tried to run. And even if I did you 've made it quite clear that my friends would pay the price."

"Not the point, dearest Elena." Of course she was right. She wouldn't make it half a mile down the road and then he'd be more than irked. "The point is that you're going to do as you're told."

She all but snorted at that. As she did, Klaus moved forward in a flash. In the blink of an eye, he was sitting on the lounge chair by her outstretched legs, one hand on either side of her hips as he leaned forward.

"I thought I'd made myself clear, little doppelganger." Obviously that wasn't the case, though. "If you continue to fight me, I'll resort to compulsion."

Though startled by the sudden movement, Elena wasn't completely cowed. "If you wanted to compel me, you would have by now." That he hadn't clearly spoke to his unwillingness to do so.

"Just because I don't want to doesn't mean I won't," came the calm reply. "You're right, Elena. We're a predatory species. I like instilling fear. I don't have the troublesome attacks of conscious that so many of your friends do. But if you continue to cross me, I won't hesitate to take action."

He let that sink in a moment before leaning back, pushing himself up. "So, shall we set some ground rules?" Klaus glanced back at Elena, smirk widening at her sullen silence. He'd take that as a yes.

"You're to go nowhere outdoors unaccompanied. You're not to set foot off this property unless I am with you or expressly give my permission. And you're to do whatever I tell you. I won't request you do so with a smile." Not yet at any rate. He'd tighten the leash slowly.

"Is that all?" Elena gritted.

"For now. Though the rules are, of course, subject to change." They depended on his mood. If she played nicely he might be more lenient than if she fought him the whole way. "Any other questions?"

A terse shake of her head, Elena shifting to get up.

"You can stay, pet. I'll be out here a bit longer."

"Maybe I don't want to any longer."

Klaus barely it back a sigh at her response. Of course she would be obstinate and stubborn. Really Elena should be happy he wasn't requiring more from her.

"Stay." Tone left little room for argument. And, though Elena looked disgruntled, she settled back on the lounge, hands cupping her coffee mug. "Good girl." It was a comment specifically designed to irk Elena. She didn't respond in words but her shoulders hunched slightly and Klaus couldn't help but roll his eyes. So overly dramatic. "Really, Elena… It could be much worse. Be grateful."

"Grateful?" She couldn't help but retort. "You've killed countless people, myself included, you abducted me and Tyler, you made Stefan flip his humanity off-"

Before she could continue, as she undoubtedly could for hours, Klaus was at her side again, leaning in close, one finger settling over her lips. "Yes, little doppelganger," he agreed. "I've done horrible things. But I could've done so much worse. You're still alive," despite his best efforts to the contrary. "When I found the link between you and my hybrids I could have drained every drop of blood from your body. I could also have killed your entire town in retaliation for your defiance. I've done much more for much less. So, yes. Show gratitude or I won't have any motivation to be magnanimous." Eyes smoldered as he glared down at her. He didn't have to be nice. That wasn't who he was. Who any of the Originals were, really. Not even Elijah with his veneer of civility.

Their staring match didn't last too long, the silence broken by a newcomer. "Isn't this cozy."

Elena's gaze was the first to falter, eyes lowering rather than looking up to Stefan. He didn't sound upset but the nonchalance was what hurt the most. Klaus' smirk only widened, both at the interruption and at Elena's suddenly submissive attitude.

"Elena and I were just getting to know one another better," he advised, hand slowly lowering, though his eyes never left the girl in front of him. "Is there something I can help you with, Stefan?"

"Oh don't let me interrupt."

"Nonsense." Klaus finally sat back, his eyes sliding from Elena to the vampire standing at the edge of the patio. "Elena was just going inside, weren't you, love?" Tone dared her to disagree with him.

Thankfully she didn't. The girl didn't speak as she pushed herself off the opposite side of the lounge. Then, turning, she stalked into the house, face stony, barely acknowledging Stefan as she passed.

"She seems rather upset with you," Klaus teased as he moved to recline in the lounge Elena had so recently vacated. "I take it she doesn't enjoy your true self?" 

"She preferred boring, noble, buzzkill Stefan," he answered with a shrug. "She likes the white knight idea. Or, barring that, someone like my brother. Damaged, dangerous, but with a soft spot and the potential to be swayed to the moral center by a pair of big brown eyes."

"Damaged and dangerous, you say," the Original mused. And Stefan actually sta up and took notice of the change in tone.

"Are you really interested in taking on that particular pain in the neck?"

Klaus chuckled lowly. "Call it a way to pass the time." There were worse women he could pursue, after all. And certainly there were worse ways to while away the hours. But wooing Elena, taming her, could also serve his greater plan.

"She won't go along with it," Stefan advised calmly. "She hates you."

"You of all people should know I always get my way." Oh this would be fun indeed. Glancing over at his friend, Klaus' smile widened into a mischievous grin. "Stefan, mate… Care to make a wager?"


	7. Chapter 7

Fun though it was riling Elena up, Klaus has been on his very best behavior the past few days. He found it amusing that Elena seemed more put off when he was behaving like an absolute gentleman than when he growled, snarled, and threatened. Obviously the girl had made up her mind as to what kind of person the hybrid was and balked at anything that threatened that status quo. Not that her impression of him was entirely in the wrong, either. He was demanding and cruel when it suited him. It was just also the case that there were other sides to Niklaus Mikaelson. Sides that he rarely showed his own family, let alone those not held close by familial bonds. No one had said anything about his change in attitude, though he didn't expect the silence to last very long. The plantation residents weren't all in one room very often but the one occasion Rebekah had been with Elena and Klaus, he swore she'd nearly bitten her tongue through trying to hold back the acidic remarks created by her brother's treatment of the doppelganger. In fact he was certain it was only her fear of being daggered for another century that had kept his sister quiet. The motivation wouldn't last long, though. It never did with Rebekah.

All but jogging down the stairs, ready to head out for another night of revelry, Klaus was more content than he'd been in quite sometime.

"And where are you going?" Rebekah's tart voice cut through the stillness. There went the good mood.

"Out," came his response, eyes rolling as he turned toward his sister.

"Again?" Arms crossed as she pushed herself up. "With Marcel? You two seem to have become as thick as thieves again." Though, then again, they'd always been close, apart from the one rough patch where Rebekah had been involved. Both were wounded little boys inside, rejected by the father figures in their lives. It was a common thread that had brought them together.

"Yes again," he turned to her, exasperated. "Why, would you like to come? He hasn't changed much, sister dear. I'm sure he'd love to pick up where you left off."

"As if I would." For all her brother's teasing about falling in and out of love, he was actually right about the speed with which it happened, though Rebekah was certain that wouldn't be the case if she hadn't feared Klaus repeating the long cycle of removing those men from her life whom he did not approve of.

"You seem awfully sure of that. But then I forgot. Once Rebekah Mikaelson moves on, she is completely done with and over you, isn't that right, sister?"

"I wouldn't know," she returned acidly, arms crossing as she glared up at her brother. "You killed most of the men I loved, Stefan and Marcel not withstanding."

"Yes, they are a pair. The only men to have survived the outbursts of your tyrannical brother." His tone was mocking, eyes flashing with annoyance. That did give him a splendid idea, however. Yet another way to get under his sister's skin. "Now it occurs to me I've been selfish in keeping Marcel to myself and relegating Stefan to doppelganger duty. Perhaps he'd like to join me tonight."

"Who cares about bloody Stefan?" Rebekah demanded.

"Temper," Klaus cautioned, smirk widening.

"So that's it then, is it? You head off for a boy's night at the bar and I'm on Elena watch?" Her eyebrow rose, daring him to say something he might regret.

"Well I did invite you initially," Klaus pointed out, tone reasonable. "You decided you didn't want to spend a night with your old flame. So yes, dear Rebekah. That means you're on doppelganger duty. And before you question why, let me remind you that you are my sister still and 21st century though it may be, you'll still do as I expect." His features had grown darker with each word, Klaus leaning in close to Rebekah to reiterate just how serious he was, though the volume of his words remained low. "And remember, as well, there are consequences for those who anger me." Proof positive lay in the five coffins downstairs: one empty, waiting for Rebekah but the other four very much in use by family members who had angered the mercurial hybrid.

That threat easily delivered, he pulled back, offering his sister a tight grin. "Stefan!" Voice rang through the home. "Let's go, shall we?"

"You're a beast." The quiet words came from Rebekah.

"Sticks and stones." And then he was gone, Stefan trailing in his wake, Rebekah left stewing quietly.

Coming slowly down the stairs, Elena looked to Rebekah, one eyebrow rising. "What's going on?"

"My brother expects me to continue acting as your babysitter whilst he and Stefan pal around like the good old days."

"So why do it?" T he girl questioned, her arms crossing. "Why not refuse?"

"Do you think any argument I have with Nik will make the slightest difference?" Rebekah questioned, glaring at the human. The girl was naïve at the worst of times. It was an annoying personality trait to have.

"What about your other brothers?" Elena persisted. "They would back you up, right? If you undagger Elijah…"

"Then I would wind up with a dagger in me as well," Rebekah retorted. "I don't know how well you've observed him but Nik doesn't take well to people thwarting his well laid plans. Undaggering Elijah would certainly fall into that category. So, no. I shan't be dong that, much as you might wish to be rid of me."

The wheels visibly started turning in Elena's head. Klaus didn't like others poking their noses into his business. However, unlike his siblings, she couldn't be stuck in a box when she annoyed him. And Elena could plead at least a bit of ignorance to the dynamics of the Original family.

"I'm going for some fun of my own," Rebekah interrupted her train of thought. "Do stay here and try to behave yourself. Don't leave. I wouldn't mind hunting you down, but I'm sure Nik would have a few things to say about that."

"But I can explore the house," Elena was quick to establish, for which she got a discerning look in return.

"Of course." What was the little doppelganger up to now?

Elena merely smiled. "I'll see you later, Rebekah." In the meantime, she'd search the house from top to bottom looking for the caskets Klaus had brought with them. With any luck, she'd find Elijah and have him recovered by the time Klaus and Stefan returned home. Surely he'd help her.


	8. Chapter 8

The witches watched the house as first the two vampires left, followed a short time later by the blonde Original. They had been waiting for an opening, one they weren't sure they would get. Since her encounter with the hybrid in the quarter, the witches had been plotting and planning. Klaus was in New Orleans enough that he'd become a familiar sight. And, careful though he was to keep his actual residence a secret from Marcel and his band of vampires, the witches of New Orleans had tricks of their own. Unable to practice magic these last few months without fear of repercussion from the so-called King of the City, they'd become more resourceful still. And, once they'd learned where Klaus currently called home, it hadn't taken very much more digging to realize that the key to getting what they wanted was living there as well. Only the close tabs the rest of the household kept had prevented them from acting earlier. Now, though, they seized their chance, moving forward across the lawn. They wouldn't perform any spell until the right moment. They had one chance at this. Luckily though, it seemed the weather was on their side. As they stepped through the scorched summer grass, rumblings indicated the fast approach of a summer storm.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Inside, Elena was working her way through the house. She'd started in the attic, looking in every corner she could find. There were no dust sheets covering items relegated to the top-most floor but there were stacks of boxes full of relics from the past. Pictures, furniture, every day items that at one point had been deemed unworthy of the lower levels but too precious to be thrown out. By the time she had finished searching that floor she was drenched, her brow streaked with gray dust from where she'd attempted to wipe away the sweat. Sighing, Elena pulled her heavy hair into a high ponytail, standing for a moment, surveying the attic. Nothing up here so it was time to move down to the next level. Especially if she had any hope of finishing this task before anyone came back.

As she turned to go, a large clap of thunder startled her, making her jump. Of course Elena had distantly noted the rumblings, but she hadn't expected the sudden onset of the storm. Shaking her head at her own silliness, she shut the attic door behind her, jogging down the stairs. Lightning flashed, with another large boom just behind it and then the heavens opened in a torrential downpour.

Elena stilled a beat, listening to it with a quiet smile spreading across her features. It didn't take her very long at a to search the upper level. Bedrooms and bath, and no hidden hidey-holes that she could see. Certainly nowhere to hide five coffins. She waved to Tyler as she passed by his room; he wouldn't try to stop her, she was sure, even if he had known what she was up to. As she headed for the stairs to the ground floor, however, the lights flickered. She paused, uncertain. Sure enough, the next flash of lightning resulted in a loud bang from outside, the power cutting off entirely. The transformer had blown, then. Thinking she remembered seeing some candles and matches in the kitchen, Elena moved cautiously down the stairs.

"I've got it," she called out; she'd bring some up for Tyler, too. At first, she thought the loud knock on the front door was just more thunder, but a second knock caught the girl's attention. Moving forward, she cracked the door open enough to see a drenched woman standing there. Before she could take in much more than that, the door flew from her fingers, slamming open.

Heart pounding, Elena backed up, eyes growing wider as more women joined the first. Witches, it seemed. And it didn't particularly seem as though they were friendly ones, either. "What do you want?" She questioned, voice steadier than she would have thought possible.

An answer didn't come in the form of words. At least not words Elena could understand. There was chanting, though, and as the woman in the middle stepped forward, she raised her arms, gaze locked on Elena. Suddenly the girl noted the way the room was beginning to spin. Feet remained stuck to the floor however hard she struggled to move, to get away from these intruders.

"Tyler!" Voice tinged with fear. She didn't know who the witches were after, but if they had their sights set on Klaus' hybrid, he needed to get out of there. Her eyes remained on the group of witches. "Please…." She begged, voice desperate.

If her pleas touched a nerve, it didn't show. The chanting only grew louder until Elena slumped to the floor unconscious.

"Elena!" From the top of the stairs, Tyler looked down at the group, horror on his face for a minute. And then he moved to action. Fangs slid out, eyes glowing yellow as he hissed, hurtling himself over the banister, eager to get between his friend and the invaders.

He landed on his feet, growling at the group of women. "Get out." He would defend Elena however he could.

The witches glanced amongst themselves a moment, amused. And then, with a single hand gesture, Tyler went flying back, colliding solidly with the wall. Another gesture and he slammed through the banister. One more gesture and his neck snapped viciously to one side, leaving the boy unconscious as well.

Part one was complete, now for the second phase…


	9. Chapter 9

((Author's Note: Apologies for the delay in updating, a combination of sickness and busy-ness at work meant little time for writing. Hopefully I can keep up more now.))

The storm had settled over New Orleans proper as well, while the tourists darted through the sudden downpour, laughing and shrieking. Some stood, letting themselves be drenched while others peered out from whatever doorway they'd found shelter in. Klaus sat, sprawled in a chair at the home Marcellus had taken for his own. A tumbler of bourbon was held lazily in one hand as he listened to the rain and rumblings with an air of contentment. The two men sitting with him seemed less content, however. Marcel's attitude upon meeting the younger vampire had been one of barely concealed hostility. He'd make something of an effort, but that Stefan had taken his place with Rebekah and, to a lesser extent, as Klaus' friend, meant they weren't starting off on the best foot. The Ripper, meanwhile, had an air of studied nonchalance, almost belligerent in how he answered Marcel's comments, though his eyes remained blank in pretended innocence.

"Now where did you meet again?" Marcel questioned.

"Chicago, in the '20s," Stefan answered. "I met Rebekah first. Funny, though. They never mentioned you. Or New Orleans." His attention turned to Klaus. I thought we were supposed to be brothers."

A sigh as the hybrid shrugged his shoulders. "We thought he was dead," he explained. "No use in re-opening old wounds."

"You never looked back to be sure," Marcel answered. Old wounds indeed. "And now here you are."

"What can I say?" Klaus grinned over at his old friend. "I was homesick. Been traveling far too long. Thought Rebekah and I could show Stefan the town we built."

"Stefan and that other friend of yours. Tyler, right? The wolf boy."

"I've told you," his sire returned, not at all rising to the bait. "Tyler isn't a wolf."

"He's not a vampire either, as I said before," Marcel replied, leaning in. "He's something else entirely. And the fact that you don't want to tell me makes me wonder about just what else you've got up your sleeve." Keen eyes remained focused on Klaus as he danced around the issue. "Maybe Tyler should come out with us next time. I'd love to talk. See just why he's so…captured your attention."

"I'd say he's captured yours," Stefan cut in, pushing himself up to sit more straightly in his chair. "Are you sure you're interested in Rebekah?"

Klaus grinned suddenly at that. It was so nice to have his friend back in fighting form and not as the pathetic creature he'd become over the course of the 20th century. Still, he could sense tensions rising and decided to jump in before someone snapped. "He's interested enough in my sister," he assured Stefan. "She always forgives him no matter how angry she seems at the time. And Marcellus can't seem to stay away from her. like a moth to a flame."

"That's all ancient history," Marcel shook his head. 'I've learned my lesson."

"Yes, I'll believe that when I see it." The knowing grin didn't leave Klaus' face, though. He did enjoy baiting Marcel. Especially when he rose so easily to it. But before the ribbing, good-natured or no, could continue, a sudden soft buzzing filled the room.

"Excuse me," Marcel stood, slipping a phone from his pocket. Whatever he saw on the screen didn't make him happy.

"Problem?" Klaus' cool clipped tones filled the thick silence that had filled the air.

"Nothing I can't handle."

"You're sure? Happy to offer my services, mate."

"It's fine,' Marcel shook his head. "Enjoy yourselves. I won't be gone long."

He didn't wait for any agreement from his guests, instead slipping out the door. In an instant Klaus was on alert, signaling to Stefan as he too stood. He wanted to see what had Marcel so worked up. And he wanted to see how his former pupil accorded himself. This would be most interesting indeed.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Elena's eyelids fluttered, the girl moaning softly as she came to. Whatever the witches had done had left her with a killer headache. She was in a dark room, candles flickering. Pushing herself up, she sank back almost immediately, groaning.

"You're up." A dark-haired woman regarded her from the side, leaning against the wall, arms crossed. "Good."

"You personally? Nothing. But you seem pretty important to Klaus Mikaelson."

That statement sent Elena's heart pounding. "I don't now what you mean," she stammered, frightened eyes focused on the other woman. Elena new precisely how important she was to Klaus but admitting her part in his plan would do more harm than good at this point. They'd abducted her, she didn't exactly trust that they were good witches.

"You now exactly what I'm talking about." Sophie Deveraux pushed herself off the wall, moving closer to the girl. "You're a human, living in the home of Original vampires and you expect me to believe you're just a blood bag?" Eyebrow rose. Elena should give her a bit more credit than that.

"I am a blood bag. He's said so before." As had Stefan.

"Not just any blood bag though," Sophie returned. "There's something special about you. We're willing to bet he'll do quite a bit to keep you unharmed."

"He'll ill you all," Elena answered, voice calm though her eyes reflected the fear growing within her.

"He can try. We have other tricks up our sleeves." Tricks that would remain hidden until their revelation was an absolute necessity. Sophie certainly wasn't going to let this girl in on their master plan. "Come on. Do you want some water?" She wasn't completely heartless, after all.

"Where is the rest of your coven?"

"Around." Sophie was getting annoyed now. "It doesn't really matter. I wouldn't try to run. Do you want the water or don't you?" The majority of her coven was close enough that she could call on them if help was needed. She didn't think she'd need it, though, confident she could control one teenage girl.

"Please," Elena nodded, forcing herself to sit upright and moaning at the change.

"Come on." One arm stretched out to steady the girl, letting her acclimate a moment before Sophie guided her forward. She only hoped Jane Anne's plan actually worked.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

"Jane Anne Deveraux…" Marcel's cool voice rang through the night and the witch cursed his arrival under her breath. She thought she'd have more time. Never mind, she'd accomplished what she had set out to do before the vampires had grabbed her, minus communicating her success back to her sister. But Sophie would figure that out soon enough, she was certain. And they would save their coven. And her daughter.

"Marcel," she greeted evenly.

"What did you do?" He questioned, moving gracefully forward. A circle of vampires closed around them, lie a tightening noose. "I thought we had a clear arrangement. No. Magic. In. My. City." Even if the agreement had been imposed by force.

She stood tall, unflinching as she stared him down. "I don't know what you're talking about." She wouldn't confess nor apologize. Couldn't even if she wanted to. She'd known the danger when this plot was hatched. One of them could very well end up dead. But it was necessary. And, looking at the self-titled king, she knew he'd offer no mercy.

From his position in the shadows of a neighboring balcony, Klaus leaned forward, intrigued. So the witch in the quarter had been truthful when she spoke of Marcel's grasp on their community. He still wished he knew how the man did it. The why was all too easy to understand.

Glancing over at Stefan, both serious, they refocused attention on the scene below. He could guess how things would end, but there might be some clue as to what the witches were planning and why they would risk everything.

"Oh come on now," Marcel wheedled, laughing. "One last chance. I know you did something. Or am I going to have to talk to your sister? Nothing? Guess I was wrong." His hand lashed out, opening a gaping wound across her neck, Marcel grinning as the body fell.

"Or not." She broke the rules, she paid the price. "I'll give my regards to Sophie."


	10. Chapter 10

Klaus had watched the proceedings from the balcony with great interest. That Marcel was so clearly threatened by whatever bit of magic this Jane Anne Deveraux had practiced was intriguing, as was the witch's fight. It was an avenue he would definitely have to pursue.

"We need to find this Sophie," he murmured to Stefan. Klaus had other pans for the moment, though. He supposed it was time to go relieve Rebekah of her given task, watching Elena. His sister was moody enough at the best of times, let alone when she felt she was being taken advantage of. He supposed he could take over that duty. Needling Elena would be entertaining as always, at the very least.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

The ride home passed quickly enough, Klaus guiding his sleek car through the Louisiana countryside. But, as he pulled up in front of the plantation home, his mood too a turn for the worse. The front door hung wide open, the house completely dark. The car came to a halt outside, Klaus turning the headlights off before he slid out, cautiously making his way up the front steps. Every sense alert, he was wary of intruders, but the house was empty. Or nearly so, at any rate. To one side he spotted a crumpled form, vampire vision neatly detecting his hybrid lying there, neck snapped. Stefan followed, looking around for any other clues that might help.

Hoping enough time had passed that he would be conscious once more, Klaus stepped forward, crouching as his hand stretched out to shake the body. "Come on Tyler, mate."

The boy came to with a gasp, eyes glowing gold as he sat straight up. It took him a moment to calm enough to speak. "What happened?" He gasped.

"I was rather hoping you could tell me that. Where's Elena? And my sister?" Of course Rebekah was an after-thought at this point.

One hand rose to rub his neck a moment as Tyler thought. "Rebekah left," he answered.

"She left," Klaus repeated, trying to keep rein on his temper. "And I don't suppose she took Elena with her for a girls' night out?" That, as much as he might dislike the idea, would have been preferable to the scenario that was currently running through his head.

"No," Tyler shook his head. "We were here together and… I don't know what happened. The power went out and I heard Elena yell for me. By the time I got to the top of the stairs, I saw her collapse."

The Original's fists clenched. He would certainly have words with his sister when she returned. And with Tyler, depending on the lad's explanation of subsequent events and why he hadn't been able to save the doppelganger. "Go on," he prompted, voice terse.

"I jumped over the railing, I landed between her and…there was a group of women," Tyler continued. "I growled at them, told them to leave. I wasn't going to let them take her but…"

"But?" Stefan interrupted this time, coming over to stand over Klaus and Tyler both.

"Before I knew it, I was flying through the air. I must have broken my neck when I hit the wall."

"Witches," Klaus answered, glancing up to Stefan. "I wonder if this was what got Marcel's wrath visited upon Jane Anne Deveraux." Or was it? Whatever tool Marcel had at his disposal which allowed him to keep tabs on the local witches, was it sensitive enough to pick up a witch flinging someone through the air? Or would another spell have been to blame? And what other spell could they have performed on Elena?

"What would they do with her?" Tyler interrupted Klaus' train of thoughts. He cared little what happened to the witches in question but Elena was another story entirely. "Would they hurt her? More than they already did? I mean, if they know about her, know what she is…"

"They'd now she's a weakness," Stefan completed calmly.

"Let's hope for their sakes that they haven't harmed a hair on her head. Because if they have, whatever they've done will look like a walk in the park compared to the vengeance I will wreak." He rose then, turning to go. "Clean up this mess. If you see my dear sister, detain her by any means necessary."

"Where are you going?" Tyler questioned, pushing himself up.

"Just a bit of a witch hunt." Klaus had meant what he'd said. He would scour every square inch of New Orleans if it meant finding Elena relatively unharmed and bringing her back to the fold. And he'd burn the city to the ground himself should that not be possible for any reason. For now, it was back to New Orleans.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Sophie Deveraux knelt by her sister's body, lighting a candle as she prayed. Tears streamed down her cheeks; Jane Anne had been the only family she had left. Monique was gone, their parents had passed away… Now Sophie could only hope the plan went accordingly and that Jane Anne's sacrifice hadn't been in vain. But, as she prayed, any peace she'd been attempting to find was interrupted.

"Hi Soph."

Marcel. Of course. Pain-filled eyes opened, looking up at him.

"Don't suppose you know what your sister was up to? What got her killed?"

"Not a clue," she managed, swallowing back more tears as the lump in her throat grew. "Please Marcel. I'm just mourning my sister."

"Looks like more than that to me. I know where you get your power from, Sophie. Don't forget that." Ancestral magic. And if she consecrated Jane Anne's bones, it would be more power used to fight against him. That was something Marcel obviously couldn't allow.

"Please…let me put her to rest."

"No," he shook his head. "I don't think so. I need her to serve as a warning. To you and the rest of your coven." A nod to his vampires and they swooped in, scooping up the body.

"She won't be at peace!" Sophie shouted, rising to protest.

"Not my problem," Marcel called back. "Maybe I'll let you have her back if you're good. For the moment, though, I'd go back to the restaurant. Focus on making that gumbo the tourists love so much."

They were gone in a minute, leaving a distraught Sophie in their wake. And an intrigued Klaus in the shadows. It had been pure dumb luck that he'd happened across the scene in the search for his doppelganger. Elena was his, after all, and Klaus was nothing if not possessive.

"That was certainly interesting." The cool British voice rang through the night air as he stepped forward, eyes locked on the woman in front of him.

Sophie jumped, swallowing hard at the interruption. When it rained it poured, apparently. "What do you want?" She wouldn't pretend she didn't know who he was, but she had hoped for more time before a confrontation with the Original.

"I want my girl back." He stepped forward again, glaring at the witch. "You see, a group of witches invaded my property earlier. They snapped my friend's neck and took my girl and I have reason to believe your coven is behind it."

She took a deep breath, standing taller. She'd hoped for more time, but she wouldn't back away from this opportunity. "And if we were?" She questioned, eyes locked on Klaus.

In an instant his hand was on her neck, face barely an inch from hers as he hissed his response. "I'd say you should speak quickly and give me a good reason to not strangle every last breath from you." 

"The girl is unharmed. For now," Sophie advised. She winced as the hybrid's hand tightened around her neck. "I wouldn't do that, though."

"Oh really?" He smirked. "And tell me why I should listen to you when I could just as easily massacre your entire clan and take Elena back."

"We're linked," she answered. "Whatever you do to me, you're doing to her. It'd be a shame for you to go to all the effort of killing twenty or so witches only to arrive and find that Elena had been dead from the minute I breathed my last."

"You're bluffing." His hand stayed on her neck though, notably, his grasp didn't tighten.

"Am I?" Sophie dared him to disagree with her. "Are you willing to chance that?" He wouldn't be, obviously. If Elena meant so much to him, he couldn't risk her death.

Glaring at her, it was a moment longer before Klaus released her, pushing her away as he did. "I want to see her." Tone left little room for argument. "Now." He wanted to know she was safe. And he wanted to test the witch's claim.

It took Sophie a moment to respond, trying to hide the cough that erupted as her throat suddenly expanded once more. "I can take you to her," she nodded. "Just follow me." She could only hope Klaus hadn't been stupid enough to attack her when Marcel's people were nearby. She doubted it, though. He was old. He'd been around. And he hadn't survived by being stupid. Even when he acted based on emotions.


	11. Chapter 11

It hadn't taken Sophie long at all to lead Klaus to the cemetery where the witches had their power base. Walking through the wrought iron gate, she called out. In a few moments Elena appeared, flanked by witches. Arms were wound around herself, the girl looking worn and a bit the worse for wear. Instantly his eyes glowed yellow, fangs extending as Klaus lunged forward, intent on taking back his doppelganger. Instead he met an invisible wall. He snarled, then, looking to the woman who had brought him thus far.

"Hallowed ground," she advised. "Vampires have to be invited." Which certainly was not going to happen any time soon. At least not until he understood every consequence.

Fangs withdrew, eyes turning back to their normal blue color, though the intensity of his gaze didn't change. "You will have to leave at some point,' he advised. "You say I can't harm you, that you have linked yourself to Elena. I say it's all a clever ruse to keep yourself alive. Care to step outside and prove me right?"

"I don't need to go anywhere to show you just how wrong you are," Sophie answered. She withdrew a small blade from her pocket. As she drew it across her hand, her eyes remained locked on Klaus, ignoring Elena's cry.

Though she ignored it, Klaus did not, his gaze darting to the doppelganger now cradling her hand. The same hand Sophie had cut, both women sporting identical wounds.

"Enough," he growled. "What do you want?" Obviously there was more at stake here than his own plans to create a new hybrid race. Exactly what was being requested, Klaus didn't know. Yet. But he'd at least hear the witches out, his hand forced by the fact that they now held Elena hostage. He wasn't happy about it, but he could bide his time.

"Marcel Gerard."

"I know him," he nodded. As though they needed confirmation of that fact.

"And you know how tight a grip he has on the city."

"I know how tight a hold he has over witches in particular," Klaus confirmed. "I'm intrigued as to how he manages that, considering how powerful you claim to be." But if he were hoping for any answer to the question left hanging the hybrid would be sorely disappointed since Sophie only deigned to shrug in response.

"It's a secret both of you seem less than willing to divulge." He continued, filling the silence. 

"It doesn't concern you," she countered.

That was an illusion Klaus was quick to strip away, shaking his head, eyes flashing. "Of course it's my concern. You want my help but you don't want to keep me apprised of all the possible liabilities."

"It's nothing you need worry about," Sophie repeated, her tone even, though gaze had turned dark at Klaus' obstinate arguments. "We have a plan. Things need to be done in the right order and as we want. And if you decide to take things into your own hands, Elena will pay the price."

"You're willing to kill yourself to prove a point?"

"I'm wiling to make a sacrifice to ensure my family, my coven, is not destroyed. Surely you can understand that." The us versus them mentality of it all, Sophie meant. From what she'd heard of the Original clan, they could fight amongst themselves but woe betides anyone who attempted to fight them from the outside.

Klaus considered that for a moment, glare undiminishing. "Should I agree to help you, I wish you to release Elena back to me. I don't trust leaving her in your hands."

Sophie glanced back at the girl and the witches flanking her. Then, gaze turning back to Klaus, her jaw set. "I want a gesture of goodwill first."

"You're testing me?" He questioned, words escaping his lips in a growl.

"Confirming your intentions." It boiled down to much the same thing, though. "I want my sister's body returned. By this time tomorrow. Deliver it and Elena can leave with you." Left unsaid was that the binding would remain in place. Nor did Sophie mention what she would do should his first objective fail.

"So you expect me to just go to Marcellus and advise that I need to borrow the body of a witch he slaughtered mere hours ago as warning to you all? I'm sure that will raise no red flags." He wasn't stupid.

"I expect you to bring Jane Anne's body back. How you do that isn't really important." A nod to Klaus and then she turned to go. "Twenty-four hours," Sophie advised.

"And if you do anything to Elena in that time, I will slaughter the lot of you," Klaus retorted, voice cutting through the night. The threat was a promise to the witches, of exactly what would happen should they harm the girl. "I expect her to be completely unharmed when I return."

Sophie glanced over her shoulder at that. "If you come back in the expected time, she will be. But you'd better get started." Twenty-four hours wasn't the longest window of time, especially where Marcel Gerard was concerned. And with that, she nodded to the witches behind her. They took Elena's arms once more, turning to disappear back among the tombs once more.

Though they led her away, Elena glanced back at Klaus, worried eyes locked on his for a brief moment before he left her sight. As much as she'd hated him, she at least knew that he wouldn't harm her as the witches might. His plans were tied up in her well-being and he would protect her, of that she was certain.

They left a very frustrated and angered Original in their wake. However would Klaus pull this off?


	12. Chapter 12

It was only with great reluctance that Klaus left the graveyard, heading back to the plantation home, seething. He disliked being made a pawn in the witches' plot to retake their town. Not only that, he detested how they had known which weakness to strike at and how they and Marcel were both conspiring against him to keep their secret weapon hidden from him even while they continued to battle over it.

At least Stefan and Tyler had managed to follow directions and begin the process of cleaning up from the invasion's aftermath. Klaus was certainly pleased to see that as he returned. Broken glass had been swept up, though there was still evidence of the afternoon's events. Namely a Tyler-sized imprint into one of the plaster walls.

And, as Klaus stood, inspecting the entryway, a familiar voice rang out behind him.

"What the bloody hell is all this, then?" Rebekah had deigned to return.

He turned, glowering. "This, dear sister, is called Rebekah decided to go on a lark and leave Elena to be kidnapped by a coven of harpies!" His volume increased with each syllable until he shouted the last word.

Confusion flickered in Rebekah's eyes. "You're not making sense," she advised him, glancing to the other two men, looking for confirmation that she wasn't alone in finding Nik's claims completely preposterous. "Who would take her? No one knows anything about her. You've been very careful on that front."

"Obviously not careful enough," he gritted. "The witches of New Orleans have decided to motivate me to act as their errand boy. If I don't comply, they kill Elena. That won't happen, am I clear?" He wouldn't lose the one chance he had to form a family of his own, one that bowed to his whims instead of incessantly battling him for supremacy.

Rebekah's jaw set. "Well if you're so intent on saving her, why don't we go rip some heads off? That should serve as deterrent enough for any future exploits."

"Because, Rebekah…" Words were drawn out, the barely contained rage evident in Klaus' features even as he made a concerted effort to tamp down the rising fire within. "They're linked to her. Harm one hair on their heads and a Sophie Deveraux is willing to commit suicide to take Elena down with her."

That, at least, left his sister silent. Left the whole room quiet in fact, until Tyler spoke up. "Well what do they want, then?" Because whatever it was, obviously they had to bow to the witches' desires.

"Marcel's head on a figurative silver platter," Klaus sighed, suddenly looking very weary. "He has some way of controlling the witches, though neither will tell me precisely what it is."

"Then let's go." Tyler was confident he could take Marcel out without much of a fight. Young hybrid beat old vampire every time. And he started forward, ready to brush past Klaus before his sire's arm stretched out, catching him.

"Not yet," Klaus answered. "They have some sort of grandiose plans in place. For the moment, they just want a certain witch's body returned to them. One Marcellus is keeping as a reminder of who holds the power in this city. If we return that, Elena will be returned to us, though she'll stay linked until this whole charade is over and done with." Or until Klaus could figure out some way to break the spell. Either option would do, though the latter would be preferable. And then he would wreak vengeance on those who would use him as a tool in their own machinations.

His gaze turned back to Rebekah. "And since this would never have happened should you have simply stayed put as I asked you, I think it only fair you should come up with a plan to correct all of this, don't you?" Tone made it clear that Klaus would brook no argument on the matter. "Oh and Rebekah? Make it good. I don't want Marcellus to be able to ties us to this. Any of us."

For a moment Rebekah puzzled over just how to do that. And then a smirk spread across her features. "…you won't like it," she advised her brother.

Though Tyler and Stefan remained in the dark about just what her intentions were, it was obvious that Klaus understood perfectly. Perhaps it was the bond of siblings, or the fact that they had spent nearly a millennia together on the run from their father. Whatever the case, he was already shaking his head at whatever idea had flitted through her head.

"Rebekah, no."

"If you can think of another way to get what you want, Nik, I'm all ears," she answered. "Otherwise…" And with that, she strode past him.

"Otherwise what?" Stefan questioned quietly. His eyes remained on Rebekah's retreating form, but his head inclined slightly toward Klaus.

"Looks like we'll have a full house soon enough," Rebekah answered, pausing to look back. "I'm going to wake Elijah."


	13. Chapter 13

Moving through the house, Rebekah was beside her family's coffins in no time. It was so like Nik to keep his siblings within reach, even in death. Or as close to death as the Original family could get at any rate. Kol's and Finn's coffins were ignored, Rebekah not even glancing in her mother's direction. Instead she focused on her brother Elijah's coffin, lifting the top easily off and setting it to one side. As she looked down at him a familiar sense of sadness welled up within her. How many times had the positions been reversed? Of all of them Elijah had been the most loyal to Nik. He took his oaths serioualy and giving the promise of always and forever had resonated strongly in Elijah. Until he did whatever there half-brother had deemed worthy of punishment, however.

Shaking the melancholy thoughts from her head, Rebekah took a deep breath, reaching out to pull the silver dagger from Elijah's chest where it was so deeply lodged. And then she took a seat to one side, slipping a newly-acquired cell phone out to entertain herself while she waited for him to awaken. One never knew just how long it would take, after all.

In this case it didn't take nearly as long as Rebekah had feared. More than likely it was because Elijah hadn't been daggered and stuck in a box for decades on end. As she sat there, fiddling with her phone and alternately studying her nails, his eyes shot open, though his skin retained the gray coloring daggering induced.

"Elijah," she greeted, pushing herself up. He was surprised to see her, that much she could tell, but first things first… "You must be famished," she advised, bringing forth a blood bag and holding it to her brother's mouth.

His lips parted, Elijah's eyes remaining on Rebekah's face as he took one long sip after another. He didn't drain the bag, though, pulling away as his skin turned back to it's normal shade. Then, fastidious as always, he pushed himself to a sitting position, adjusting his tie. The clothes were ruined of course, he noted with some displeasure, and he would have to change sooner rather than later. For the moment though he offered his sister a fond look and a smile.

"Rebekah. It is good to see you again, sister."

"And you," she answered, leaning in to give him a long hug before she pulled back. "And what did you do to deserve Nik's ire? You were always the most devoted. You were so insistent on keeping your promise." Always and forever.

"Yes, well my patience was rather tried by Niklaus' insistence on keeping our family apart for the better part of a century." Elijah glanced to either side, taking in his surroundings. "So I was prepared to end his miserable existence during his transition to hybrid. Until he promised to reunite me with our family once more." A pause as he hoisted himself out of the coffin, adjusting his shirt cuffs. "I suppose he did keep his word." In one manner or another. But then the Original clan were adept at carefully worded promises. A skill developed over centuries.

"Since you're here I can only assume Niklaus has relented on my sentence."

"He didn't have much choice in the matter. Not if he wants his doppelganger cow back." Gesturing for Elijah to follow her, Rebekah turned to head back upstairs.

"His doppelganger?" Elijah repeated the words with careful enunciation. "Rebekah, just what have I missed?"

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Klaus didn't look up as his brother stormed into the sitting room, though the young Tyler Lockwood seemed a bit nervous at the prospect of two Originals duking things out.

"Niklaus what have you done?" Elijah queried, eyes flashing.

Coming in on his heels, Rebekah's arms crossed, eyes rolling at the prospect of history repeating itself once more. These doppelgangers were more trouble than they were worth in her opinion. "Elijah's awake," she announced helpfully.

"Yes, thank you Rebekah," Klaus returned, glancing up finally form his book. "I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific, brother. You've been dead and daggered for several months now. I've done quite a lot in that time. All the moreso without my tight-laced brother holding me back with his delusions of honor."

Jaw set as Elijah glared his half-brother down. "You terrorized and kidnapped Ms. Gilbert as well as the mayor's only son? Honestly Niklaus, do you not understand th benefit of discretion? You're almost as bad as Kol."

"Necessary actions Elijah, I assure you," he returned, tones clipped, looking annoyed at having to defend those actions. And, seeing that Elijah would hardly just take his word on the matter, Klaus continued.

"It seems in order to fully break my curse and create more hybrids, the doppelganger needed to survie the sacrifice. Mother's last cruel gesture. Ensuring that even should I manage to complete the ceremony, I would be forever alone. Elena's blood is the key to my hybrids and Tyler here happens to be my very first. I could hardly leave him there. Either one of them, really."

"You've always thought yourself alone, Niklaus," Elijah answered stonily. "Never willing to accept that you did have family that cared about you. Always and forever."

"That promise rather lost its potency when you attempted to kill me."

"After how many pricks?" Elijah questioned. "How many years did I devote myself to you before you drove even me away?"

"If I drove you away, then what are you still doing here? Please don't let me detain you."

Before another scathing retort could be delivered, Rebekah stepped into the fray, staring both her brothers down. "Enough! Set aside your differences for a few hours at least? Or do neither of you care as much about Elena as you both profess to?" She glanced to Klau. "Or at least care about what she can do for you."

It was only with a great show of reluctance that Elijah moved forward then, unbuttoning his jacket fluidly as he took a seat. "So you need my assistance to rescue Ms. Gilbert then? Who precisely did you anger into using her as leverage? Obviously that person gleaned rather easily just how valuable a member of this household she is."

"Marcellus is alive," Klaus began, noting with no small amount of satisfaction how the news seemed to surprise his brother. "He's apparently made enemies of some rather powerful witches and now they're gunning for his head."

"He always was rather cocky," Elijah answered. "I'm sensing, though, that they have no wish for his demise to be quite so imminent. Otherwise you would have dispatched him by now without requiring my presence."

"He split open the throat of one of their coven and took the body as punishment for a spell performed. The spell that links Elena to one of their members as it so happens."

So that was it then. Elijah contemplated all the information Klaus had seen fit to share, fingertips steepling. "Hence my awakening. You don't wish your former protégé to question your role in his trophy disappearing. And since Marcellus is unaware of my presence as anything other than a lifeless corpse… I suppose I was only chosen because you felt you could trust me over Kol." Undaggering Finn had undoubtedly never crossed Niklaus' mind.

"Actually I chose you," Rebekah answered, moving forward to perch on the arm of the chair in which Elijah currently resided. "And I did so because I knew you would help."

It was likely for the best Rebekah spoke then as Klaus would not have had quite as flattering a response to give. Still he didn't contradict her, nor did Elijah's temper appear to be flaring quite so badly.

"Very well then," he answered. "I will assist you in retrieving the body and will facilitate an exchange with the witches of this particular coven. What do you know about the location where it's being held?"

"Not much," Klaus admitted.

"Or anything," Rebekah corrected.

"That does make things rather difficult. It always is with you, Niklaus."

"And yet you always rise to the challenge, Elijah." For the first time since his brother's entrance, Klaus was actually not scowling, his eyes twinkling in what almost appeared to be a mischievous fondness.

"You leave me little choice." But the words lacked the venom of their earlier exchange. As much as the two may quarrel and fight, they always came together when it truly counted, banding themselves against the world.

"So…where do we start brother?" This time Klaus did fully smirk.

Elijah's lips twitched as he glanced back. He knew just where to begin.


	14. Chapter 14

"Didn't think I'd see you at one of these again." Marcel's voice rang through the crowd partying at the old Mikaelson compound. Not after Klaus' last visit to his home had gone so badly, at least where establishing any kind of amity between old and new protégés had gone. "And certainly not with your entire…entourage."

Klaus didn't wait for an invitation, climbing the stairs to the second floor balcony, Tyler close behind. Stefan and Rebekah stayed on the ground floor in full view, ostensibly enjoying the party though ears remained keenly focused on the conversation above.

"Yes, well…" He shrugged. "I'm afraid we were all going a bit mad shut up in the hotel. Rebekah's gone through more than her fair share of room service and Stefan needed to cut loose as well."

"And you brought the fourth member of your company." Marcel's eyes moved past Klaus focusing on Tyler with laser-like precision. "I'm a bit surprised. You seemed so protective of him before. And bringing him here when he's already had a run-in with a few of my guys?"

"Tyler's newly turned. I just wanted to be certain he could control himself," Klaus answered calmly enough. "As for that run-in, I believe that was more your 'boys' picking a fight with someone they thought weaker." It was obviously not the case. Inexperienced though the lad may be in fighting, his very existence as a hybrid meant Klaus was more than certain he could hold his own against one or two of Marcel's lackeys.

"Maybe. Maybe they're just defending my turf." He didn't quite trust any of the slick talk Klaus was spewing. "They're loyal that way."

"Very loyal," his sire nodded, leaning against the balcony railing. "I saw a demonstration of that earlier."

"Did you now?" Marcel turned his back to the festivities below, twisting to regard Klaus. Eyes studied him, curious to what, exactly, he was referring.

"Your confrontation with the witch," Klaus answered. "Quite well done. Public and the added humiliation of taking her body? It's an extra barb for a coven based in ancestor worship as the New Orleans witches are."

"No mercy," Marcel returned. "You taught me that."

"A lesson you learned well." There was something akin to pride in Klaus' eyes, perhaps tempered with a bit of wariness. Not that he expected the long game to turn out as anything but a victory for him but knowing Marcel would pull no punches certainly strengthened his resolve and made it all the more clear how important planning for any outcome was.

"Undoubtedly you have the body stashed somewhere close." A place the witches would have difficulty getting to. Perhaps in the very building they were standing in. Light eyes remained focused on Marcel, intent on divining all that he could from any reaction given.

"Why so interested?" Distrustful as always, he didn't want to give Klaus any more information than necessary. Though the reaction only made Klaus' grin widen.

"Calm Marcellus. Do you imagine I'm in collusion with the witches? Truth be told, I'm impressed with your success here. Why would I wish to upset the status quo you've established? Especially when I'm included at the top? I just wish to ensure you've thought of everything."

His protégé didn't look all that convinced, but he nodded. "Close enough I don't have to worry about it," he answered vaguely.

"And should anyone attempt to liberate it, I'm sure your trusted circle would ensure the attempt went no further than just that."

"They're well trained," Marcel agreed, but he shifted slightly, eyes catching Thierry's across the room. A subtle nod and the day walker left, cutting a swath through revelers as he exited the compound.

Of course Klaus took notice of both the gesture and Thierry's sudden exit and he glanced below, confirming that Rebekah had also seen it. Their eyes met, understanding passing between them and she pressed the send button on her phone. It was up to Elijah now.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Walking briskly through the familiar streets of the French Quarter, Thierry Vanchure didn't even glance at the Jardin Gris. There would be time enough another night for a clandestine meeting with Katie. At the moment Marcel's instructions were clear.

Above, moving swiftly across balconies and rooftops, Elijah made certain to keep the young vampire in sight while also assuring he did not give away his own presence. As Thierry stopped outside one building in particular, Elijah paused, uncertain. But any doubts were erased as the boy spoke in hushed tones.

"Any disturbances?"

"You're the first we've seen in hours," one of the two men guarding the door answered.

"Good. It should just be for a few more hours. Then we'll move her elsewhere." Though Thierry wasn't about to let his guard down, even as some of the tension dissipated. He moved forward, passing through the door and leaving Elijah alone on the street with the two minions.

He waited a moment for them to both relax once more. And, as they did, he sped into action. Down on the street in the blink of an eye, Elijah snapped first one neck and then another, moving so fast he doubted either had seen him. He'd prefer to not kill if he could avoid it; there was no use in tipping Marcellus off to his presence in town if it could be at all avoided.

Inside Thierry took up position beside a long table, the shroud-covered corpse splayed along the top. He trusted Marcel, knew better than to question him unnecessarily and yet he wondered if this would truly be enough to keep the Mikaelsons from snatching this prize away. He didn't trust any of the Originals as far as he could throw them, his allegiance claimed solely by Marcel, the man who had rescued him from certain death decades before. Hearing the door open behind him, Thierry's head inclined slightly in acknowledgement. "What is it?" Before he could turn fully, though, his head was thrust forward, forehead connecting sharply with the table top.

"Some manners might be appreciated," came the calm response. But Elijah wasn't about to let Thierry actually see him. That would defeat the entire purpose of this ruse. And so, as he began to rise, Elijah's hands settled on either side of his head, neatly snapping his neck. Tongue clucked disapprovingly as Thierry fell to the ground, regarding him a moment before his attention turned to the task at hand.

Sliding a cell phone from his pocket, he sent a short text to his brother before replacing it. And then he very carefully slid Jane Anne's body off the table, cradling it respectfully as he left the same way he had come, passing by the two guards he had incapacitated outside. It would be a few hours more before Niklaus could escape Marcel's party, he would want to be sure he stayed in full sight to avoid any suspicion or blame. In the meantime, Elijah would need to find a place to rest Jane Anne. It wouldn't do to go about the streets of New Orleans toting a dead body when Marcel's flunkeys began searching the city.


	15. Chapter 15

It took Klaus longer than Elijah had anticipated to return to the plantation house in which they'd set up residence. But he was alone as he moved through the front door, answering his brother's questioning gaze before Elijah could even begin to formulate words.

"In the city still. Rebekah kindly offered to help Marcellus track down his missing body and the rest of the group thought that was a marvelous idea. They'll keep his night walkers off our trail long enough to do the exchange. And then I'll be back before anyone notices I'm gone."

Elijah nodded. It wasn't a bad plan, keeping Marcel from the scent. "And I shall accompany you." Niklaus hadn't mentioned Elijah's role in this mission, save his assistance in retrieving Jane Anne Deveraux. But, should he accompany his brother, it could only be a good thing, making quick work of the task and allowing Elena to be escorted safely home while Niklaus joined the hunt.

Klaus didn't object, nodding. It made a certain amount of sense, he supposed.

"The body is waiting in the car," Elijah offered, gesturing for Klaus to go first. He could drive, knowing where the swap would be taking place. Elijah would be there to ensure little went wrong.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

"What will you do if he doesn't return?" Elena questioned, looking up to Sophie Deveraux, the woman currently pacing the mausoleum Elena had been confined to for the past day.

"I'll do what I said I would," she answered. She hoped it wouldn't come to that, hoped Klaus valued Elena's life too much to permit her death. But Sophie would do whatever she could to help her coven and this was her Hail Mary play.

"He tried to kill me himself before." Had killed her, in fact, though Elena would not divulge that information. It would only lead to questions about how she had come back to life and that, in turn, would lead to what Elena meant to Klaus and for his plans in New Orleans.

"Well I'd say his opinion has changed, given his actions last night, wouldn't you?" Sophie questioned a bit brusquely. Still she glanced down at her watch. He was cutting it a bit close.

Elena's head ducked, arms winding more firmly around herself. But she didn't argue with Sophie. She was correct, after all; Klaus' opinion of her had changed, though not as much as the witch thought. He still believed her to be his doppelganger, a tool to be used as he wished. It was only that he now believed she was of more use to him alive than dead.

The minutes ticked slowly by, the women not engaging in much conversation. And as the time set came and then went, Sophie took a deep breath. "I guess I was wrong."

"You don't have to do this," Elena broke out, eyes wide as Sophie raised a dagger.

"I do, though." She had to make a point. It was the principle of the matter, after all. But as the blade met her throat, a voice from outside called out, stopping her.

"He's here!"

Sophie's arm lowered, the woman looking a bit dazed. That had been too close for comfort. But before Elena could do anything except release the breath she'd been holding, Sophie took her arm, pulling her up and out the door.

There he stood at the gate, Elijah to one side, cradling a shroud-covered body. Sophie stepped forward. "You made the right decision," she advised. And, hesitating a moment, she looked to Elijah. "Please come in." It was obvious she was only extending that courtesy to him. She trusted Klaus wouldn't kill her, but that didn't guarantee anything regarding the fate of the remainder of her coven.

Exchanging a look with his brother, Elijah stepped through the gate, moving to lay Jane Anne's body down carefully. "We've upheld our end of the bargain." As she could very clearly see.

Sophie knelt by the body, removing the cloth enough to see her sister's face. Only then did she nod, gesturing for Elena to go ahead.

She took a few steps forward, nodding to Elijah. For his part, he waited until she was close enough to touch before guiding her gently from the cemetery. His hand settled on her lower back, Klaus scowling somewhat at how she didn't pull away from Elijah's touch as she had his. It should not be surprising, women always reacted favorably to his elder brother. And, though Klaus could be quite charming when he wished to be, he'd taken no such pains with Elena, preferring instead to torment the young girl by reveling in his predatory side.

But as she and Elijah passed through the gate once more, Klaus took up position by her other side, his hand taking her arm. Though not rough, he did pull her from his brother's side, leading her to the waiting car.

"In," he advised, opening the passenger side door for her to get in and bristling slightly as she looked to his brother. Elijah's features were set in an almost annoyed tolerance, nodding slightly to Elena. It was better to go along with Niklaus sometimes than to fight his whims.

She slid in finally, Klaus shutting the door after her and all but stalking to the driver's side. Elijah sighed softly before he took a seat in the back behind Elena. Obviously Niklaus was marking his territory, though Elijah's intention was not to steal Elena's affection.

Silence reigned during the ride back and Elena, exhausted by the events of the past twenty-four hours, slipped into sleep, lulled by the bouncing car and the quiet. By the time the car rolled to a stop she was fast asleep. Klaus was quick to exit the vehicle and open her door, gently undoing the seatbelt and hoisting her into his arms.

As he moved, Elena stirred, confused for a moment. As she realized what was happening, she tried to push herself up. "I can walk," she advised.

Arms didn't relax, Klaus keeping a secure hold of her. "It's fine." She was his doppelganger after all. Perhaps a little kindness wasn't completely unwarranted, especially after her ordeal.

Moving upstairs, he ignored any protests as he pulled the covers on her bed back, depositing her against the cool sheets. Then he pulled the blankets back over her, tucking her in before he turned to go, leaving Elena watching him, confusion and a bit of turmoil playing in her dark eyes. By the time he returned to the lower level, Elijah was reclining the library, a glass of scotch by his side.

"You should return to the Quarter. Before Marcellus notes your absence." Though he was certain Niklaus would doubtless wish to discuss things later.

And, though Klaus studied him a moment, he nodded. Elijah was correct. "Stay here. Keep watch on her." As though there were any doubt his honor-bound brother would do so. But he still felt the need to say it, to put Elijah in his place and remind him that he was there by Klaus' good grace only. In case Elijah forgot.


	16. Chapter 16

((AN: Sorry for the long delay. Year end is crazy-time at work, and with holidays, illness, and computer issues, updating just wasn't in the cards. I hope to get back on to a weekly updating schedule now))

It was hours before Elena stirred. Downstairs in the library Elijah passed the time quietly enough. Seated in an overstuffed leather chair, he spent more time contemplating the situation he found himself thrust into than in passing the time with anything enjoyable. Still, wrapped up though he was, Elijah still noted, albeit a bit detachedly, the tell-tale creak of the old wooden floors. And then, a few moments later, a bedroom door opening, followed by light footsteps on the stairs.

"Hello Elena," Elijah greeted without looking up. Eyes remained focused on the fireplace a moment longer before he shifted, turning to greet her even as he rose. It was what one did when a lady entered the room after all. "Did you need something?" It was still the middle of the night and neither his siblings nor Klaus' pets had returned yet.

A shake of her head, Elena still looking a bit dazed in sleepiness. "Where is everyone?"

"Still in New Orleans with Marcellus undoubtedly," Elijah answered. He gestured for her to take a seat, waiting as she moved forward and sat gingerly down before he retook his seat in one fluid motion. Gaze remained intensely focused on the young woman seated near him, almost studying her to determine what harm the witches or his brother had done to her.

"I am sorry. About all of this."

She shook her head in response. Elijah was not the one who should be apologizing. Still it did raise an excellent question. She'd been searching for him with the intent of undaggering him herself. Would her hope prove unfounded? Would Elijah actually assist her or would he once against choose his brother over all else? Nothing ventured, nothing gained she supposed.

Hesitating slightly, her eyes met his. "If I attempted to leave…would you stop me?"

"I've no doubt Niklaus has his own safeguards in place to keep you a guest," Elijah answered calmly. "Most likely some threat against the health and well-being of your friends and family in Mystic Falls."

He hadn't said he would stop her but nor had he gone as far as offering his assistance. Elena pressed further. "And you would watch him enforce that?"

"My brother doesn't exactly listen to any advice I may offer on matters of decorum and restraint." The understatement of the century where Niklaus was concerned. But even as he spoke the wheels turned in Elijah's head. But of course. "You wish my assistance in removing my brother's control over you." Not a question but a statement of fact.

"I was looking for you – your coffin when the witches came," Elena affirmed. "I thought, I hoped that if I undaggered you…"

"I would help you." The tone was thoughtful. That Elena would trust him, even after his betrayal at the Sacrifice, spoke to his sense of honor. Even though she may not have much choice in the matter. But he wouldn't give her false delusions about any role he could play. A shake of his head.

"I would be daggered again while Niklaus went forward with his plans. I'm certain he wouldn't hesitate to make his displeasure known." And he was just as sure that Elena would be loathe to see those events come to pass. "I will do what I can to make your stay here more comfortable but I'm afraid I would have little success in swaying my brother's mind. He's unbearably stubborn once he's decided on something."

Elena's head ducked, trying to hide the intense disappointment welling within her. Silent for a moment, she waited until her emotions were under control once more before she spoke, though even then a tremor was evident therein.

"Could you convince him to release Tyler then?" She suggested. "Or Stefan?"

There was the compassion Elijah so admired in her. Flaring under even the most difficult of circumstances. Truly her desire to save her friends even at the cost of her own freedom spoke volumes about her character. "I will not make promises." But perhaps it would be easier to wean Niklaus from either of his two other prizes if Elena were kept close.

"But you'll try." That wasn't a question either, and Elena appeared to relax. "Thank you, Elijah."

His head inclined slightly, though he didn't answer in words. Keen hearing had picked up the arrival of his siblings. Given their sensitive hearing it was better to not hold further discussion around the release of any guests.

Not sharing his abilities, Elena was startled as the front door opened,looking a bit guilty. If Klaus only knew what they'd been discussing… Though her eyes lowered self-consciously as the hybrid entered the room, the others trailing behind him. And he certainly looked less than happy to walk in and find his brother and his doppelganger looking so cozy. They may not have been snuggled up against one another but they'd been doing something based on the flush spreading so prettily across her cheeks.

The scowl didn't lift as Tyler moved past him. "Hey Elena," he smiled, arms folding around her as she stood to meet him. "I am so sorry."

Hugging him back tightly for a moment, Elena shook her head. "I know you did everything you could," she advised, stepping back a moment later. Her eyes met Klaus' for a second before darting elsewhere.

"You're welcome," he prompted.

"Don't be a beast," Rebekah answered, turning to go once more, this time upstairs. "Elijah is to thank, not you."

Klaus glared at his sister's back. "Elijah's intervention wouldn't have been necessary had you simply stayed put as requested. Because of you-"

"Your precious doppelganger was in danger, yes," she retorted, twisting to face him once more, anger on her features. "You care more about that cow than you do your own family. You stuck me in a box for ninety years, kept Elijah on his toes as your little errand boy with promises of reuniting our family." As she spoke, Rebekah strode back toward her brother, eyes focused on him with laser precision. "You would happily kill us if you could but God forbid Elena get one little scratch."

Elijah's lips parted, ready to speak to her points but Klaus got there first, eyes flashing with anger as he stared her down. "Perhaps it's because Elena is a known quantity. Whereas you, dear sister, seem ever ready to strike me down and leave. Elena is the key to a family that I can always depend on. One I need not fear."

"Because you will control them as you always wished to control us!" She shouted in frustration.

"Enough." Elijah's calm voice cut through the din, ensuring that they could not ignore him. Features were set in cool anger, glowering at both of his siblings. "I believe this is a discussion best had behind closed doors." Away from outsiders. Though he admired Elena, he didn't necessarily trust anyone outside of their family. Elijah certainly didn't trust the young Salvatore since his morals most likely had been extinguished with his humanity. Tyler was completely foreign to him. Better for the Mikaelsons to present a united front that couldn't be exploited in an ill-advised escape attempt.

"Perhaps you will excuse us." Though he was speaking to everyone in the room, his gaze locked on Niklaus, daring him to say any different or even to argue his suggestion.

"Yes," he agreed finally. "Tyler, Stefan…" They could go. "Keep watch over Elena. We wouldn't want to lose here when we've only just gotten her back."

"I'm fine," the girl objected.

"Come on Elena," Tyler answered. Klaus only wanted the best after all, that much he was certain of. He just didn't understand why Elena felt the need to fight him on everything.

Rebekah barely waited until they were out the door before she spoke again. "Always and forever, Nik," she reminded him. "Does that mean nothing to you? We all promised that, swore that oath and still you insist on continually pushing us away and punishing us."

"For failing that oath," he shot back. "You were more than ready to abandon me for Stefan. To go in search of true love once more when we all know how well that ended the last time." He whirled from her to his brother. "Even noble Elijah was ready to betray me."

Sighing softly, his eyes all but rolling at the dramatics his younger siblings always seemed to be in the throes of. "Really, Niklaus, as trying as you can be it's a miracle I didn't lose my temper before." But, sensing that wouldn't be enough, Elijah hesitated a moment, striving for the correct words. He was always careful with his phrasing but Niklaus was a rule unto himself, requiring special handling. "I was driven to desperation. I came to my senses before I could do something irreversible. I chose my family over anyone else, and I always will."

"And I should just accept your word on that?"

Elijah's jaw tightened. "I do not give my word lightly, Niklaus. After a thousand years you should certainly know that. You are my brother and have my allegiance first and foremost." Sensing that their sister was about to lose her mercurial temper once more, eyes turned to her. "Rebekah is correct. We are your family. Must you create a new one?"

Crossing her arms, Rebekah moved to sit near Elijah, perching on the couch with a flounce and a huff.

"Are you truly concerned that I will replace y siblings?" Eyes glinted dangerously. "Or have you been swayed by Elena's not inconsiderable charms? It wouldn't be the first time those eyes softened your heart. Or even the second." Eyes dared Elijah to contradict him.

"If you're implying a fondness for Miss Gilbert, I won't deny being impressed by her courage and compassion," his brother answered, annoyed. "But nothing beyond that. I certainly have no romantic interest."

"Good."

But before Klaus could comment further, Elijah sat forward, keenly studying his reaction. "The real question is why you are so interested. It's more than concern over 'your doppelganger'."

"It's precisely that. I certainly don't have any other interest," he answered evenly.

"Nik never liked sharing his toys," Rebekah commented tartly.

Suddenly his mood broke, emotions as instantly shifting as hers. "I only shared with you sister," he grinned. "And haven't I given you things to occupy yourself with? An old flame…two actually, and let's not pretend your eyes haven't been on the young Lockwood…"

She scoffed at that, shaking her head. But her own temper had begun to wane as well.

"Perhaps she'll find the love she's been searching for these several hundred years," Elijah interjected, gaze fond.

"Yes, perhaps I shall," Rebekah nodded. "Thank you, Elijah. And now, whilst the two of you play catch up, I'm going upstairs." Pushing herself up once more, she stopped on her way to press a kiss to Elijah's cheek. "Welcome back." Straightening, she nodded to her other brother. "Nik." And then she was gone, leaving them both alone once more, undoubtedly ready to become as thick as thieves again.


	17. Chapter 17

With her rescue from the witches, Elena had been under even closer watch than before. And, though she privately may have doubted the New Orleans covens would try anything a second time, it seemed the Originals were less than keen to take any chances. She'd been spending quite a bit of time with Tyler, Klaus sure that his first hybrid had learned from past mistakes in his defense of her. But Stefan, Elijah, even Rebekah had all taken shifts on doppelganger duty. Klaus was the outlier, spending his time plotting and scheming.

With that in mind, Elena certainly wasn't prepared to come down the stairs one morning to find him waiting for her. He hadn't passed the time idly, however, setting up an easel and positioning it to best capture the light of his subject. An empty couch at the moment.

Squeezing a bit more paint onto his palette, Klaus grinned, though his gaze didn't shift to the young woman right away. "Good morning Elena." There was a knowing smirk in his voice as he greeted her and yet it lacked his normal thinly-veiled antagonistic streak. Finally deigning to glance up at her, his smile only widened at the confusion on her features, eyebrows rising. "Yes?"

"You paint?" She questioned, brow furrowed as she moved down the final two steps.

"I have hobbies," he answered innocently enough. "Do you expect me to be a monster through and through?"

It was a question Elena wasn't eager to answer and nor did she. Instead, stepping closer, she evaded the question, eyes on the canvas. "What are you going to paint?"

"You."

She whirled to face him at that, eyes wide and surprised. "You want to paint me? Why?"

"Must I have a reason?" Sensing that wouldn't be enough, he sighed. "I'm bored and you're a good enough subject, Elena."

Suspicious eyes studied him. "That's it?" He didn't want some kind of portrait of his trophy? Didn't want to drive home the fact yet again that he intended to claim ownership of her?

"Were you expecting more…nefarious motives?" Klaus questioned, grinning yet again, voice low as he leaned in closer, his eyes twinkling.

"Coming from you?" That would be a yes.

"I'd like to paint you, Elena. You are free to decline." He could allow her that small freedom.

She considered the request carefully, unsure how he would react should she refuse. Over her time in New Orleans, Elena had learned to pick her battles. It hadn't been an easy lesson to learn. As she hesitated, eyes slid over to Klaus, studying his reaction to the delay. If he were annoyed, he was doing a good enough job at hiding it. Which either meant that he didn't care at all about the exercise or that he cared enough to attempt good behavior.

"I did save you," he reminded her gently.

Her gaze turned annoyed at that. "I wouldn't have been in that position to begin with if you hadn't kidnapped me in the first place."

"No," Klaus agreed. "You would be in Mystic Falls, grieving the loss of dear Stefan whilst his brother consoled you." And then he sighed, eyes rolling back to the ceiling. He'd meant to be civil, he'd attempted it at the very least, and then she'd had to go and antagonize him further. Taking a deep breath, he finally looked to her again. He wouldn't apologize, Klaus was not a man to admit his mistakes, at least most of the time. But his eyes were sincere. "May I paint you?" He requested.

His comment had taken her breath away. Because, deny it though she would, there was some truth in it. She and Damon had been locked in a dance almost since his arrival in Mystic Falls. However much she'd pulled away, however many times she'd chosen Stefan over him, he'd been drawn to her and she to him. But she loved Stefan, or had before he'd been stripped of his humanity. And Damon, whatever attraction might exist between the two of them, Elena wasn't free to pursue it. She couldn't be Katherine. Though she may resemble her ancestor in looks, she had to set herself apart in actions. She wouldn't hurt Damon as Katherine had done.

Something flickered in huge brown eyes, anger or hurt or both at the same time. Whatever it was, she only afforded Klaus a glimpse of it as his sincere gaze met hers. And then her head ducked, emotions warring within her. At the moment she wanted to do nothing more than to tell him to shove it and to storm off. But she forced herself to take a deep breath and consider the consequences. He was being nice. If she rebuffed this, would he go back to threats?

"I get to say when we stop," she finally answered, eyes rising to meet his again, her emotions hidden once more. Though not as well as she probably would have liked to think.

A nod of assent as Klaus gestured for her to take a seat. "Whatever position you're most comfortable in," he directed, mixing paints to get the perfect shade.

Taking a seat on the couch, her arms crossed awkwardly over her chest.

Lips tilted upward in an amused smirk. "Relax Elena," he advised, setting the palette down and stepping toward her. He needed something a bit more natural. Ignoring any stiffening as he moved toward her, hands gently moved her, positioning her body to a bit better position. For him at least. If she were so intent on closing herself off, better to simply go all out.

Guiding her legs up until knees pressed to her chest, he wound her arms around her legs, leaving Elena to sort out her head as he stepped back again, nodding in approval. "Better."

Conflicted eyes remained on him, Elena shifting slightly as her chin lowered to rest on the tops of her knees. "What now?"

"Now…I paint," he answered, brush finally moving to canvas. "You can talk, if you like. I don't need you to sit in silence."

"What would you like to talk about?" She countered.

Klaus shrugged. "Anything that comes to mind."

That didn't exactly bring any topic to mind, at least right away. For several long moments the only sound filling the room were that of the brush on canvas. And then, unable to hold back, Elena had to ask. "Why won't you let Stefan have his humanity back?"

Klaus half-laughed at that, amused at the prospect. "Would you really want him back? After all of this? Do you think he can ever truly be the person you fell in love with again? Do you imagine your support would wipe away any guilt his returning emotions will bring?" He looked up from his work a moment, lingering on her face before darting back to the canvas once more. "Isn't it better for him not to suffer? Shouldn't you wish that?"

"You have twisted logic," she returned. "Are you going to keep him obedient forever?"

"Perhaps," Klaus shrugged, as though he hadn't decided anything yet. Which he may well not have. "Not to mention if I released him, I've every expectation an escape attempt would follow."

"And if I made a deal with you?" Elena questioned, voice quiet, all attention locked on Klaus, gauging his reaction. "Like I did with the sacrifice? If I promised not to run? Or if you let me go back to Mystic Falls-"

"In exchange for regular donations?" The Original completed. It wasn't a bad idea, he'd give her that. Plausible enough, though there were issues with it. "Leaving aside the fact that I don't trust your friends or Damon to allow such an agreement to stand, you're vulnerable, Elena. The witches of New Orleans already divined your importance, how long do you think it would be before others followed?" Even as he dashed whatever hopes she'd had, his voice remained even. Klaus paused again, light eyes intently studying her dark.

"Do you really want to put those you love at risk?"

She held his gaze for a moment before eyelids slid shut, barely keeping back the tears welling. He wouldn't let her go. And with the ritual done, he was invulnerable. Throat worked for a moment, swallowing the sorrow threatening to rise. "So that's it, then?" Elena questioned, voice thick.

"Did you expect a different answer?" Klaus questioned pragmatically, appearing not to notice as glassy eyes slid open once more.

If she had hoped for different, Elena didn't say. Or at least she didn't have the opportunity before another voice interrupted the session.

"Niklaus what are you doing now?"

Elena's hand rose, hastily wiping at her eyes and earning a stern glance from Klaus in return.

"I'm painting," he answered, as though that weren't perfectly obvious to his brother. Glancing over to his stony countenance, he smirked. "We were talking, Elijah. She's fine…aren't you, Elena?"

"I'm fine," she repeated, though she couldn't quite bring herself to meet Elijah's concerned gaze. And then she shifted, untangling herself as she stood. She couldn't do this anymore. "I-I'm sorry."

"We'll continue later," Klaus assured her, setting his supplies to one side. Calm eyes met his brother's as Elena brushed by, bounding up the stairs once more. "Yes?"

"I do hope you know what you're doing," Elijah commented.

"Don't I always?"

That was debatable. Though Elijah didn't comment further, his look left Klaus in little doubt of his opinion on the matter even as he turned to go.

Upstairs, Elena came to the top of the staircase ready to turn for her room once more only to bump directly into Stefan. Hands stretched out, catching her before she could fall back. And for a moment, looking up at him, it was like old times. She wanted nothing more than to lean against him and feel his quiet support, even swaying slightly forward. But the moment was gone in an instant.

"Crying?" Again?

"You don't care." He couldn't anymore. And though she may have been sad before, coupled with the not-so-revelatory information that Klaus could very well keep him this way forever only served to drive her into a deeper depression. "Let go, Stefan."

"You used to like this," he reminded her, bringing her in against him even as she struggled to pull back.

"You used to care," she reminded him, a tremble evident in her voice. Being close to him was just too hard.

"I don't have a choice, Elena. I do what Klaus tells me to do, when he tells me to do it. Which right now means looking after the doppelganger bloodbag. And that's all that you are.

Tears finally overflowed, Elena struggling to maintain some composure. "Let. Go."

He didn't oblige, impassively watching her, almost reveling in the emotion pouring off of her.

"Stefan, let go," she repeated.

"Let go." A calm voice interrupted them and Elena could only feel some embarrassment that Elijah had stumbled across both emotional scenes that day. Damp eyes focused on him for a minute before they lowered again, though Stefan wasn't as easily subdued. He stared Elijah down a few moments longer.

"I will not ask again." Nor would Stefan be pleased with the results should he continue to defy him. A few more tense seconds passed and then he pushed Elena back, stalking down the stairs.

For his part, Elijah moved instantly to Elena's side. "I'm fine," she assured him, though her head didn't lift.

"Are you?" It was a soft comment, but one which finally made Elena look up at him, shrugging. "My brother-"

"It's fine, Elijah." She wouldn't say okay, because it obviously wasn't. But she could deal with it now that the Band-Aid had been ripped away. "It just… it finally sunk in. I'm not getting away from him. Ever. Neither is Stefan. And I just-I need some time to take it all in." She forced a sad smile, even through the tears.

"I'll be alright, thank you." Her hand stretched for his, squeezing it. And then, just as quickly she withdrew again, heading for her bedroom.

Lips pursed as he watched her go, the door closing softly behind her. He would need to have words with Niklaus, it seemed. Elijah strode back downstairs, his brother still ensconced in the parlor, cleaning his supplies.

Though Klaus didn't look up, he was well aware of Elijah's presence there. "The disapproval radiating off you would be enough to heat the Louvre, brother," he commented, voice even. It was a bad sign when Klaus attempted to keep hold of his temper. Better when he raged than when he coolly and calmly made decisions with far-reaching repercussions.

"I realize your lack of empathy is a by-product of your nature but really, Niklaus. She is our guest."

"She is my guest," he corrected. "And I shall treat her however I see fit, with no input from you, dear brother." Heated gaze finally rose to meet Elijah's, Klaus glowering at him. "Should I wish to rip her open and drink freely that would be my prerogative. My doppelganger. My house. My rules."

"As ever your selfishness takes my breath away," Elijah commented dryly. "Pause and think a moment for once. Ms. Gilbert, human though she may be, is essential to your plans. Should you show even the hint of compassion, you may well be surprised by her response."

"Yes," Klaus agreed. "We're all aware of Elena's courage and compassion, as well as your seemingly unlimited appreciation for it."

"I admire her resolve, Niklaus, and, yes, her character. What I do not understand is why that draws so much of your ire."

"Noble Elijah. Always making such a good impression as a true gentleman whilst the rest of your brothers must stumble around as animals."

Elijah could say nothing to that for a moment, nor do anything except stare at his brother, a bit taken aback. There was something more going on there. "What, precisely, are you worried about, brother?" There must be something. Especially if a comment on Elena's virtues drew such strong backlash.

"It's nothing, so you may drop that line of inquiry."

The two stared each other down a moment longer before Elijah sighed softly in acquiescence. "Be more amiable, Niklaus. Like her or not, predatory species or no, from what you've mentioned of your grand scheme Ms. Gilbert is with us for the long term. And I would much prefer the house not be filled with weeping women or to experience a new dramatic ordeal every day. Be the better man."

"The one you think resides within me," Klaus retorted.

"The one I know does," Elijah answered calmly. "I'll leave you to this task. And talk to your pet, Stefan. I meant what I said about dramatics."

"And what do you call this, then?" It was hardly the first time Rebekah had walked in on her brothers in a death match. But she did dislike being kept out of the loop.

"This is me reminding Niklaus that some peace and quiet would be appreciated, and certain courtesies afforded our guest."

"This is about Elena?" Their sister's face reflected her disgust. "Unbelievable. Do things never change? What is so appealing about this latest incarnation? She seems to bewitch every man she meets." Stefan, Damon, now her own two brothers.

"Oh not me, sister," Klaus assured her, grinning wolfishly. "Just our dear brother."

"Niklaus, as I've said before-"

"Methinks he doth protest too much…" The teasing was evident in his voice.

Elijah took a deep breath. His siblings could try the patience of a saint. "As I've said before," he began again, "I am merely trying to be a competent host. And were I a more petty man, I may well question if your behavior didn't rather mimic a child who cannot express affection for the opposite sex except by lashing out at it." If Niklaus wanted to play that game, Elijah was quite competent at it. "For now, though, I shall take my leave." A nod to both in turn. "Niklaus, Rebekah."

Once gone, Rebekah turned to her brother. "Do you?" Love Elena, she meant.

"Hardly," Klaus scoffed. "It's Elijah's delusion."

"Good," Rebekah answered frankly. "Because I honestly don't understand what you see in her."

"I don't see anything," he assured his sister, though she looked less than convinced. "Honestly, Rebekah. She is nothing more than the means to an end."

A nod, Rebekah mollified for the moment. Still, now that the seed had been planted, she would be more vigilant. "Good," she repeated.


	18. Chapter 18

Unwilling to spend more time than necessary around Elena, lest their close proximity provide additional fuel to his brother's delusions of an interest in the human, Klaus had gone into New Orleans the next night. After Jane Anne Deveraux's body had been stolen from under his very nose, Marcel had seemed to conclude that the witches themselves had somehow been to blame. But Klaus didn't want to give him too much time to parse through any evidence to the contrary. Better to be there to direct his ire in the correct direction. Or, if not correct, than in the direction that would most benefit the Original.

As he strode into the hole-in-the-wall the nightwalkers seemed to congregate in, Klaus caught marcel's eye. With a nod to his second-in-command, the self-proclaimed King of New Orleans moved toward his erstwhile teacher. "Been awhile," he commented nonchalantly.

"You had bigger matters on your mind," Klaus shrugged in response. "Necks to snap, repercussions to be dealt…"

"Funny thing, that. No one can seem to figure out just how the witches managed it." Perhaps Marcel wasn't as clueless as Klaus had hoped. Still, he continued to play innocent. Or, as innocent as the hybrid could come across.

"Ah yes, your magical barometer." Whatever tool Marcellus was keeping hidden, Klaus would kill to get his hands on it. "No alarm bells went off?"

"None," he confirmed, untrusting gaze on his sire. "Which makes me wonder if someone didn't help them. A recent arrival to the city, for instance."

"If you're implying what I think you are, then I'd warn you to tread carefully, Marcellus. I've been nothing but a friend since my arrival. And, if you'll recall, my whereabouts and those of my friends were well accounted for during that time period.

A nod. "Yes, you were helpful. A little too helpful. Never seen you go out of your way if it didn't benefit you."

"Of course it benefited me," Klaus retorted. "You're my protégé, Marcellus. If you look weak, so do I."

The other man looked less than convinced. "And all your people were accounted for? No new Mikaelson brothers walking around?"

Klaus' expression didn't change. "Would you like to see them for yourself?" He offered.

A pause as marcel shook his head. "Nah. But thanks for the offer. Guess I should go check my crystal ball again. See if anything might have been overlooked. Excuse me."

"Of course," Klaus nodded, watching him go as he himself headed to the bar and ordered a scotch. He wasn't a fool; Marcellus was very clearly suspicious of his involvement in the matter. Klaus had to figure out something to do to allay those fears.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Leaving the bar, Marcel strode purposefully down the street, stopping in a few stores along the way. He appeared unconcerned about anything but his mind whirled, senses kept attuned for any signs that an old friend might be acting as an unwanted escort. Klaus had certainly been pressing to see what secrets Marcel used to control the city, which only served to make him all the warier about sharing them. He may have been separated from the Mikaelson clan for the better part of a century but, having grown up under their tutelage, Marcel didn't doubt he knew them almost as well as he knew himself. If Klaus thought he was going to buy the story about merely wanting to visit his pupil, the Original was clearly underestimating him. It was only a matter of time, Marcel knew, before he struck, eager to be in power and once again control the city he had helped to build all those centuries ago.

That line of thought was dismissed for the moment, though, as Marcel let himself into a small church. The priest was gone, leaving him free to climb the stairs to the attic, unencumbered except for the few bags he carried.

The door opened of its own accord as he reached the top step. The young girl sitting with her back to the door didn't bother turning to greet him, focused on a candle. As she gestured, the flame grew and shrank in turn. "You're late," she advised, almost pouting.

"I know," Marcel nodded, stepping in and grinning as the door shut behind him, even as the girl's attention remained focused. She was getting more and more powerful with every passing day. It did him good to see her thriving after everything her people had put her through. "I got held up. And then I stopped to get you some things. Noticed you were almost out of paper, D." And a few other things.

She finally turned then, the candle flame extinguishing as her attention wavered. But it was a moment before she smiled in return, not wanting to forgive him too quickly. Still, the girl couldn't resist his own smile very long. "Thank you," she allowed. "What held you up? One of the old ones?"

"An Original, yeah," Marcel nodded again, stepping forward. "They're up to something. I just don't know what yet."

"I could help?" If he needed her to, that was. With all Marcel was doing for her, Davina was only too eager to help. "If they're working with the witches, they have to be stopped."

"If," he agreed. "Problem is Klaus Mikaelson is too careful for his own good. I don't have any proof beyond my own suspicions of what he's up to."

"Then let me help," she requested. "I'm not scared of them, Marcel."

"No, I know you're not, D." He flashed a smile at her again. "You're fearless. But, powerful as you are, Klaus is a whole 'nother level of bad. And if he finds out about you and what you can do, he'll want to use you and take control of everything."

"I won't let him," she answered, as though it were as simple as that.

He sighed. "Look, D-"

"I'm helping," she interrupted. "We'll figure out what he's up to and he won't see it coming. And if I have to, I'll find a way to kill an Original, too."

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

After a little while spent in the dive of a bar, Klaus took his leave, musing all the while. It certainly wouldn't do for Marcellus to become more suspicious than he already was. The only question was how exactly to prevent it. He didn't dare have the man over to the plantation home he'd taken up residence in. Elena was not something he'd intended to share with anyone. And, now that the witches had taken to using her as a pawn, that resolution was only strengthened. She was his doppelganger. He'd play along with the witches for now, until Marcel fell from power and then they would rue the day they ever thought they could use him as their puppet.

Features darkened as he moved through the front door, though. His brother was ensconced in the library with Elena, yet again. This certainly couldn't be permitted to continue. For all that Elijah denied any attraction to the girl, Klaus wasn't quite so sure his brother was being entirely truthful. And, though he may have told himself it was purely because he didn't need his brother's emotions interfering with his handling of the situation, a distant part of him recognized that he did in fact care if Elena chose to become involved with his brother. At the moment, though, that voice could be dismissed as little more than his sense of competitiveness. After all, he had a bet to win and he wouldn't fail simply because his brother was so gallant.

"You certainly look cozy," he commented darkly, enjoying the way his arrival made both his brother and Elena stiffen.

"Someone has to act the host and entertain," Elijah commented, glancing up at Klaus.

"And you do it so effectively," he answered. But he continued before his brother could object once again that he, in fact, had no interest in the young Miss Gilbert. "Elena, might I have a moment alone with my brother?" Klaus questioned, eyebrow rising as he looked to the young girl.

For her part, Elena looked to Elijah, only moving once he gave a short nod. Though that may have angered Klaus, he didn't speak again until she had left the room, shutting the door behind herself.

"Will this be a daily occurrence, Niklaus?" Elijah questioned, standing, clearly upset with the lengths his brother was going to in exerting his dominance over everyone.

"Certainly not," Klaus shook his head. "In fact, I rather need your assistance Elijah, in allaying Marcellus' fears regarding my loyalties."

Brow furrowed. "And how, precisely, do you wish me to do that? I was under the impression that you preferred my presence in New Orleans to remain a secret, hence my role in taking Jane Anne Deveraux's body."

"Yes," his brother agreed, moving forward. "But we need to pove to Marcellus that I'm not hiding anything from him. Which means I need to prove that I wasn't lying regarding your whereabouts." Before Elijah could speak or voice the realization dawning over his features, Klaus struck, dagger plunged deep into his chest, Elijah gasping as he turned gray.

"I'll give Elena your goodbyes," he murmured, watching with some satisfaction as Elijah slumped to the ground. He wouldn't leave his brother Marcel's prisoner forever. Just long enough for him to re-establish his trustworthiness in the man's eyes. Something that would bring Klaus into his inner circle and facilitate his own return to power.


	19. Chapter 19

The next few days had passed in relative peace. Rebekah had been busy, Tyler occupied with whatever tasks Klaus had given him. Elena had settled into a sort of rhythm, rising relatively early, exploring the house during the day, and trying to shake whatever shadow had been assigned to her. But tranquility never lasted long.

"Elijah?" Rebekah's voice rang through the house, petulant as she moved from room to room. "Elijah!" She needed to talk to her brother, wherever he was.

"He's not here," Elena answered from the kitchen, sitting at the counter with a bowl of cereal in hand.

"Well where the bloody hell did he go?" Rebekah demanded.

"Out of town," came the calm response. "That's what Klaus said. Something about an errand to run."

"Nik said that?" Eyebrows arched at the thought that her brother had given any kind of useful information to the girl. "Whenever Nik is helpful, one should question his motives. Especially as Elijah made no such remark to me. And he would have told me." She was certain of that.

Whirling, the Original moved through the house, uncaring of whether or not Elena followed her. And follow the girl did, leaving her breakfast behind as she trailed Rebekah, eyes confused.

"Nik? Where are you and what have you done with our brother?" There wasn't any forthcoming answer, which only served to make her all the angrier as she stomped through the house. "Nik!"

"Enough, Rebekah," he answered, exiting the room he'd set up as his studio. "I'm not deaf."

"No, but you are an arse," she advised. And, though he glanced behind her to the doppelganger in her shadow, Rebekah didn't seem inclined to wait or take this conversation to a more private locale. "Where is Elijah?"

"He had a different purpose to serve." Sensing that wouldn't satisfy his sister, he sighed. "I needed to win Marcel's trust again after the little stunt with the witch."

If he'd intended to render Rebekah speechless that certainly had the desired effect. Instead it was Elena who spoke, filling the silence that had followed his words. "You handed him over to Marcel?" She questioned. "You daggered him?"

He offered a devilish grin in response, shrugging again. "Just long enough to win back trust. Once I'm certain Marcellus harbors no suspicions he won't hesitate to give Elijah back."

Rebekah finally found her voice. "If you truly think that you're more naïve than I thought possible. Do you really believe Marcel will simply hand our brother back? Or was this all just a ploy to keep Elijah from getting too comfortable with Elena?"

That the concern was even a possibility stunned Elena. Surely Klaus didn't think she would ever be interested in him. Nor was she likely to allow herself to fall for any of the Mikaelson clan, not when she was still hurting from Stefan's betrayal, unable to help it though he was. "That can't-"

"Can't it?" Rebekah's gaze didn't leave her brother's even as she interrupted Elena. "What is it about this particular face that causes such strife every time it pops up? Tatia, Katherine, now you're fighting over Elena? Along with every other man it seems. Why must history repeat?"

"That's not what this is," Klaus growled, features darkening. He really did not enjoy being scolded, especially not by his younger sister and certainly not infront of the girl.

"Is it not?" Rebekah countered, arms crossing. "Every time you've come across her and Elijah you've all but thrown a tantrum because your doppelganger dared be close to someone else."

"He's worried," came a calm voice from behind Elena, Stefan leaning nonchalantly against the wall. "He doesn't want to lose a bet."

"Stefan…" Klaus' voice held a warning tone.

"What bet?" Elena questioned, her eyes shifting to Stefan. "What's going on?"

"Yes, Nik," Rebekah chimed in. "Do explain."

He glowered at them all. And Stefan was only too pleased to supply additional information. He bet he could get Elena. To sleep with him. Willingly."

Her jaw actually dropped at that, Stefan smirking. "What did you think it was all about? The painting, the niceties… You didn't actually think he cared about you, did you?"

She hadn't thought that at all but it was still a bit of a shock to know how cold and calculating a ruse he'd been playing. And to think he would actually dagger his own brother because he was threatening a stupid bet… Elena twisted to Klaus once more, eyes reflecting the shock and hurt that he would even contemplate such a wager. She shouldn't be surprised really. He was Klaus Mikaelson. He'd terrorized countless people over the centuries, had killed her and her aunt, and had stolen her from her home. "Well he should know that isn't going to happen," she answered calmly, turning to stalk away from the offending man. Her arm brushed Stefan as she did but he made no move to stop her.

Rebekah turned to her brother, eyebrows arched in disapproval. It wasn't that she even really liked Elena but nor did she enjoy seeing young women taken advantage of. "Despicable," she advised. "Both that and what you've done to our brother. I can see I'll have to remedy this myself. Do try not to get into further trouble. She'd just go talk to Marcel and see if she couldn't appeal to any feelings he might still be holding for her.

Klaus' glare remained fixed on Stefan even as his sister spoke and then left. "What was that?" He growled.

A shrug in response. "You didn't expect things to go too easily, did you?" Stefan answered. "Obviously I'm going to do whatever it takes to ensure I'll win. His smirk only widened. "It's a good thing that there isn't a time limit. Elena might forgive you. In fifty years or so."

"Considering she forgave your brother for all his misdeeds I'm sure I'll be on the list for redemption," Klaus assured him, eyes cold. "Tread carefully, Stefan."

"Or you'll stake me too?" The threat obviously did nothing to intimidate him. Klaus had gone to such lengths to get his best friend back.

"Keep it up and we'll see, won't we," Klaus returned. And giving Stefan a glare that would melt steel, he too turned, heading back into his studio. This was an unwelcome discussion. If he were truthful with himself, he hadn't really been pursuing Elena with the goal of bedding her in mind. At least not after the initial flirtation designed to throw her off balance. They'd just fallen into a certain pattern of behavior and he'd found himself even enjoying her company when his brother wasn't in the way. No, Klaus shook her head. He wasn't as pathetic as all that. He'd loved one doppelganger and toyed with another. Elena fell into the latter classification. Elijah was the one entranced over and over by the same face. Not him.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Having left her brother in the throes of whatever macho contest he and Stefan were embroiled in, Rebekah headed straight fro the Abattoir. She and Marcel needed to have a little tete a tete. Striding in, her annoyed gaze roamed the courtyard, barely deigning to gaze at any of his followers lounging about. Instead, with a deep breath, she called out, his name ringing through the space.

Rebekah Mikaelson," his calm voice answered her. Cool in response to her fire though his eyes held the daring cheekiness that so defined him.

"What have you done with Elijah?" She demanded, moving forward. "I know Nik gave him to you in some display meant to prove himself but Elijah is worth ten of him and I want to see my brother." She wasn't going to take no for an answer and certainly not from the man in front of her.

His eyebrows rose at that, though the easy grin on his features stayed put. "Might at least think of saying please," he answered. The warning was evident in his eyes. He was no longer the beaten slave boy she'd sparred with all those years ago. He'd risen far above that and if she wasn't cowed by the power he'd since amassed nor would Marcel be content to brook any insurrection or lack of respect in front of his people.

They stared each other down, Reekah's lip curling into a sneer. "I want to see Elijah, Marcel. I don't care about whatever bloody breech in your friendship this is supposed to mend."

He paused a moment longer, drawing the decision out for as long as possible. It was clear she wouldn't bow to his demands to show some respect but it was also quite clear he wouldn't simply jump to. Finally he nodded. "Let's go," Marcel answered, gesturing for Rebekah to go first.

The journey to the church didn't take very long. It was only a few blocks away, though Rebekah supposed she couldn't be surprised that Marcel would keep Elijah so close. She did frown slightly, though, at the thought that he had commandeered a church as a storeroom of sorts. But she stopped short, an invisible barrier keeping her from entering the attic though Marcel passed the threshold easily enough.

"You have to be invited in," he advised, turning back to face her. "By the lady of the house. And I'm not sure she wants to."

Before she could question exactly what he meant by that, a slim young girl stepped into view, contempt etched on her features as she studied Rebekah. "What is she doing here?"

"Easy, D." Marcel's eyes never left Rebekah's though his head tilted slightly to one side. "She just wanted to see Elijah. Make sure we're offering that famous Nawlins hospitality."

"Let me in now or I will rip you apart the moment you set foot outside." The girl couldn't stay in there forever and Rebekah could wait a very long time.

"You're not very nice." But her arms crossed, Davina uncowed as she made the Original wait a few moments longer. She was confident she could handle anything thrown her way. "Come in."

"No, she isn't very nice, is she," Marcel agreed, watching as the blonde stepped forward She made a beeline for the coffin, removing the lid to reveal Elijah's gray features.

"Hang being polite and nice," Rebekah answered, glaring over her shoulder at the pair of them. "Nik had no right to make this deal. I won't be leaving without Elijah." She bent, pulling the dagger up only for it to slam back into place. The witch bitch, of course.

Whirling, she all but growled, eyes darkening. "Do you really think you can stop me? You have power, but do you honestly believe you can keep an Original from taking Elijah back home where he belongs?"

The shutters flew open in response, wind suddenly whipping. Davina didn't flinch, staring calmly through the fury of it all. "Yes." A simple answer. As Rebekah started forward, she found herself caught, unable to move.

"You really should have been nicer." A flick of Davina's hand and Rebekah flew out the window, the shutters slamming shut behind her. Marcel could only grin at the girl, chuckling as she smiled back. Their prize would not be so easily relinquished.


	20. Chapter 20

"It's about time." Blunt as always. Damon didn't seem able to give praise even in the best of circumstances. It had been months since Elena's disappearance, months that had only strengthened his resolve to find her. She had been the one good thing in his life and he'd managed to sabotage that as he did anything else good in his life, unwilling to believe that he actually deserved it. A self-fulfilling prophecy of sorts.

Caroline's eyebrow rose, frown deepening at that glib comment. "You know my mother's been doing everything she could to help," she answered, arms crossing. "You're not the only one who cares about Elena." She forged on, unwilling to give him a chance to refute her assertions. "Even if she's the only person you do care about. It was a lucky break that she even found this. They've been careful up until now."

He didn't falter or backtrack any, unwillingand unable to apologize. It had taken too long to catch a break. Still, his eyes dropped, regarding the picture in front of him. Caroline was right. It had been a lucky break. Whatever was going on, the last thing Klaus Mikaelson was worried about was a few red lights.

"My mom said the car is registered to someone else. Probably stolen, compelled." It wasn't as though the original vampire couldn't compel his way out of a traffic stop after all. "But even so, at least we have a location to start in." New Orleans.

"Ready for a road trip, Barbie?" Damon questioned, smirk suddenly spreading across his features. "Call Witchy. I'll talk to baby Gilbert." He wasn't going to tae the petulant teen. Only those who were assets. Which meant the quarterback was out of the running too.

"We're leaving in thirty." Before they had the chance to spirit Elena away again. Something told him if she disappeared once more finding her again would be a miracle. "No tag-alongs," he advised as he moved to grab a few things for the road. "Meet back here."

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Rebekah stirred, moaning softly. "What in hell?" She questioned, eyes blearily opening. It was all she could do to hold back another groan at the sight of a very smug Marcel standing at the foot of the bed watching her.

"You know what they say," he advised. "Catch more flies with honey than with vinegar." Arms crossed. "But I guess you finally got stung, hmm, Rebekah?"

"You're mixing metaphors," she advised, irritatedly. "And you actually do catch more flies with vinegar. So you're plain wrong about that."

"Not wrong about you getting stung," the man pointed out pragmatically. Taking another step closer. "Nor about that first impression. But then you Mikaelsons always do get a bit irrational where your siblings are concerned."

Her siblings. Rebekah pushed herself to a seated position. "I still want Elijah back. You're not getting him. He's not some prize for you to hold. Honestly it's disgusting the way you're handling this, treating him like an object."

"I learned from the best," Marcel returned calmly. "Brought up in a nest of vipers." And thus he'd learned well. "I take what I want."

"And what is it that you want?" Rebekah questioned, taunting him, pushing him toward an explosion. It was their old pattern, both of them volatile at the best of times, but put them together and explosions ensued. "Do you want to be Nik?" Is that why you've styled yourself king of New Orleans? Why you've taken up residence in our old home?" She had noted the surroundings then.

"I'm not Klaus," Marcel answered. "I'm better. I have my guys, loyal to a fault. I have the witches bowing to me – even he couldn't manage that. And if you think that you and your family can waltz back after a hundred years and pick up where you left off, you've got another thing coming. You left me to burn well see the phoenix that's risen from those ashes."

He turned to leave then. "Make yourself at home. Davina gave you a wicked headache. And when you're feeling better, I'm sure you remember the way out. I have things to do." Marcel exited then, leaving Rebekah fuming on the bed. The sheer unmitigated gall of the man. Did he honestly think he could stand against the Mikaelsons? Then again wasn't that hubris part of what had drawn her to him initially? The self-assuredness, the strength, all wrapped neatly up in such a charming package. Charming at one time at least. Now Rebekah only found it infuriating. And she certainly would not deign to accept his hospitality. With a huff, she pushed herself up, staling from the room. Bastard.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Waling through the foyer, Tyler stopped short, head tilting to one side. There was someone there. A woman. Frowning, he stepped toward the door, senses on high alert. In a single movement, the door was thrown open, revealing a young woman, her hand raised, just about to knock. Both seemed startled, though she recovered first.

"I'm here to see Klaus Mikaelson."

"Sophie Deveraux." Speak of the devil and he shall appear, or so the saying went. Stepping casually into view, the hybrid seemed unphased. "You've some nerve, coming here after all you've done. Breaking Tyler's neck, kidnapping Elena. "Were I a more unreasonable man, I would see you live to regret those decisions."

"But you can't," she pointed out, pragmatically enough. At least not while she and Elena were still linked. Another reason to keep things civil. Perhaps if she didn't completely infuriate him, he wouldn't be inclined to rip her heart out when this was all finished.

"Yet," Klaus returned. "Tyler, mate, go check on Elena." Not that he doubted her safety. For one thing, the witch in front of him was annoyingly at ease in his presence. But nor did he need to share everything with the boy. Indeed he waited until Tyler had disappeared into the recesses of the house before continuing.

Hands clasped behind his back as Klaus stepped forward, studying Sophie like a predator. "Well?"

"You have Marcel's trust. We need to start thinking of the next step."

"I have nothing," he corrected. "Nothing but two moping women and my brother's fate in the hands of a man I left for dead once upon a time. Any trust is superficial, fragile. It will break unless I proceed very carefully."

"We have to strike while the iron is hot," the woman objected. "We don't have all the time in the world. We need to get things corrected before-" Suddenly she cut herself off, aware she may have said too much already.

"Before the end of the world? It's never as bad as all that." And Klaus would know, given everything he'd lived through. "Come along, Ms. Deveraux. You can explain to me why everything is so urgent and we will see if I'm swayed.

Leading her to the parlor, Klaus gestured for her to sit. They didn't get very far though before fate intervened. Fate and one royally pissed off Original.

Rebekah re-entered the plantation home in an absolute fury, slamming the door shut behind her. "The bastard, the absolute… Nik!" Oh her brother was going to rue the day he'd made this Faustian bargain. "You narcissistic wanker, where the bloody hell are you?" She stopped short in the parlor doorway. They had a visitor, then. And, although he glared at her, she made no apologies.

"My sister," Klaus began the introductions without waiting for either woman to make the first move. "Rebekah, I don't think you've had the pleasure of meeting Sophie Deveraux face-to-face."

Features remained set, Rebekah studying the new interloper. "The witch who tied Elena's life to her own. If my brother Elijah hadn't taken such an interest, I'd have killed you already. Nik would forgive me eventually." He always did. But she offered a sweet smile, one that belied the underlying hardness. " So you can live. For now. What are you doing here?"

Her brother sighed softly, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Honestly, Rebekah, will you be in such a foul mood until I've made my amends? Elijah has survived far worse. And, as it happens, Sophie and I were just discussing how to proceed."

"And did she happen to mention Marcel's secret weapon? Or why the witches are so eager to find her?" She noted Sophie's sudden discomfort with some smug amusement. Because of course the witch hadn't.

"You saw this weapon?" Klaus interjected, suddenly very interested in his sister's ramblings.

"A girl," Rebekah confirmed. "One powerful enough to keep me from un-daggering our brother. She tossed me about like I was a rag doll."

"Davina," Sophie breathed. "Where is she?"

"You couldn't be bothered to share this information with us. And yet, as soon as we have something you want, I should hand it over immediately, is that it?" Rebekah's disdain was palpable. "I'll tell you as long as you can assure me you have a way to tae the she-devil down. You can do whatever the bloody hell you want with her and then Elijah and I will leave the city whilst you, Nik, follow through on whatever nefarious scheme you're planning."

"I can," Sophie nodded. She had to. "Me and the coven. Where is she?"

Rebekah's mouth opened, though no sound came out. "That bitch," she murmured finally. And she whirled on her brother. "I have no idea. You handed our brother over to a witch so powerful she can wipe the mind of an Original. If anything happens to him, I swear I will make you regret it for the rest of your miserable life." An eternity of pain. With that, Rebekah turned to go.

"Well love…" Klaus' gaze turned to Sophie. "Have something to share?"


	21. Chapter 21

Klaus Mikaelson glared at the young woman sitting across from him. Sophie Deveraux was cagey, unwilling to share much with the hybrid. It was only chance, and the timely arrival of his sister that had compelled her to share the truth about Davina.

"So Marcel's magical alarm system is a member of your coven. A detail that might have been pertinent, wouldn't you agree?" Because of course he couldn't have the New Orleans covens getting hold of her once more. Powerful as Davina was her power meant victory to any group that held power over her. It should be easy enough given that she was, at the heart of the matter, a teenage girl. One only had to look within the confines of his own house to see how easy it was to control teenagers once the proper leverage was applied.

"It's witch business," Sophie answered. "Nothing for you to be concerned about."

"To the contrary. A magical device is one thing. A person, with all the entrapments of humanity, can throw quite a wrench into things." And could certainly impede his plans to control the city.

"Well you know now." And clearly Sophie was none too thrilled by that. "The final outcome isn't any different. Marcel Gerard needs to be removed from power."

"No that hasn't changed," Klaus agreed. But the wheels in his head were turning with possibilities. He'd planned on taking over the rule of New Orleans but witches were pesky things who had to be dealt with cautiously. If he could simply slide into Marcel's place… "We'll continue to work on that. I'm sure my sister won't rest until she figures out where Davina is being held." If only to irritate Marcel.

"And once we have Davina back, we can engineer Marcel's downfall."

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

A familiar blue convertible pulled up in one of the boulevards of the French Quarter. As it stopped, the passenger door immediately opened, Bonnie exiting with a groan. "How long was that last stretch?" She questioned, half-glaring at the man behind the wheel.

"Oh relax," Damon answered, sliding out as well, slipping sunglasses off to return the glare. "I stopped, didn't I? Every little bathroom break you needed?" If he'd had his way, it would have been a straight shot from Virginia to Louisiana with stops only for gas. She could show a little gratitude. "Either way we're here now so where to, witchy? Got another little magic compass you can use?"

"I can't track Elena," Bonnie began.

"I'm very much aware of that." Blue eyes narrowed dangerously. "You only tried a million times."

"Let her finish," Caroline interjected, slipping out from the backseat of the car, standing by Bonnie, united against Damon.

"But I might be able to track a spell hiding her."

"And you didn't think of this before because….?" Damon questioned, annoyance shining through.

"Because I'm not powerful enough to do it across the whole world," Bonnie answered. "Like I said, we got lucky last time. Elena was close enough to Mystic Falls and far enough away from anything else that she was easy to find. But now that we've got a more exact location…"

"It better work," Damon completed.

"It will. I just need a few ingredients. They should be easy enough to find, especially with all the voodoo in New Orleans."

"And if not, we'll just have to go door-to-door until we find her," Caroline added, meeting Damon's gaze defiantly.

He snorted at that. Knock on every door and hope that Klaus didn't get wind of their presence and spirit Elena away. They'd never find her then. "Well let's get moving then. The sooner we find Elena, the sooner we can get her back home." He twisted, eyes scanning the area. "Try that shop first. Jardin Gris. Looks like it might be your kind of place." Though he would stay outside. He and witches didn't always get along. In fact, more often than not, Damon found himself on their bad side.

Caroline held no such compunctions, however. And, with a final glare at Damon, she turned, following Bonnie toward the small shop.

Damon leaned against the hood of the car, arms crossing as he waited. Eyes scanned the area, ignoring the one or two appreciative looks he got. New Orleans might be a bit of a modern day Soddom and Gomorrah, but he was a man on a mission. True that mission was rescuing his brother's girl, but he couldn't have any distractions right now.

Luckily it wasn't too long before the two girls exited the store, crossing the street with bags of supplies in hand.

"Get everything you need?" Damon questioned, studying the amount of supplies a bit skeptically.

"Just need a quiet place to do the spell," Bonnie confirmed. "Might be best to wait until dark. And it'll give me time to prepare."

"This evening it is," Damon agreed. They would find Elena and get the hell out of Dodge, Originals be damned.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Gathered in an out-of-the-way alley, Bonnie knelt on the pavement, marking a design in chalk around a street map spread out. Candle flames flickered while Caroline stood to one side, watching, her arms wound around herself.

"Do you need anything else?" She questioned.

"No," Bonnie shook her head. I've got everything I need."

"Then get on it," Damon commented, turning from his guard position near the street. It wouldn't do for them to be interrupted by some boozy passerby, after all.

Bonnie answered with a roll of her eyes, but she began chanting softly, candles flickering more forcefully as the magic began to flow.

Elsewhere in the city Davina sat straight up in her bed. Something was going on in the city, witchcraft being used when everyone was aware of the restrictions placed on the quarter. Even still, this didn't feel familiar. It wasn't the local sorcery based on ties to the ancestors. Perhaps she could turn this spell to her advantage.

Closing her eyes, she began chanting softly. With any luck she would be able to divert the spell to a different location. And then Marcel would be able to figure out how to best deal with this new complication.

Back in the alley, Caroline kept close watch over her friend. Whatever the spell was, it certainly appeared to be taking a toll on Bonnie, though the witch didn't stop chanting. Then suddenly her eyes flew open, candles extinguishing themselves in a sudden gust of wind. And she bent over the map, finger pointing to a specific spot. "There," she advised with certainty. "That's where she is."

From his position at the end of the alley, Damon turned, moving toward the two girls. "Hope you're right Bon-bon." He knew she disliked the nickname but it didn't concern him overly. The one thing they had always agreed upon was that Elena's safety was paramount.

He leaned in, studying the map. " 's? Never pegged Klaus for a religious man."

"But wouldn't that be the point?" Caroline's arms crossed. "I'm just saying. It makes sense that he'd go somewhere we wouldn't think to look. I mean New Orleans? And how many Catholic churches are there? It's like trying to find a needle in a haystack."

"Blondie's right," Damon allowed. It did make a certain amount of crafty sense. "It's not too far. Let's get the car and go. We'll park outside, go grab Elena and hit the road." With no one the wiser, hopefully.


	22. Chapter 22

Damon led the way into the church but before the trio got more than halfway down the main aisle, he and Caroline fell to their knees, clutching their heads as blood vessels popped over and over in continuous agony.

"Bonnie," he gritted. "Not the best time for a joke."

"It's not me," the witch answered frantically, eyes wide. Drawing a deep breath, her hands extended as she began chanting. And it seemed to be working for a moment, Caroline actually straightening as the pain lessened. But as she looked up to her friend, things shifted quickly back. In the blink of an eye Bonnie flew backward, groaning softly as she slammed into the wall and then slipped into unconsciousness. Damon's head twisted sharply, neck snapping and breaking. Caroline wasn't far behind, slumping to the ground as well.

"Good job, D." Marcel stepped out, studying the three people slumped across the church floor.

"What do you think they want?" She questioned, brow furrowing.

"Not sure," he admitted. "But we'll find out soon enough." He wasn't completely averse to taking a hard line after all. "Don't seem to be from around here. I'm pretty sure I know most of the New Orleans covens and you know how much I appreciate challengers." Which was to say not at all.

Fingers snapped, members of his crew moving quickly forward to collect the three. They would certainly see what kind of threat the three posed.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

What seemed like a second later, though really at least a few hours must have passed, Damon groaned as he came to. Struggling to raise his head, it took a moment before it clicked that he was restrained.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me…" Of course things hadn't gone well. They never did.

"You're awake. Good." The smooth voice made Damon blearily turn his head to the man entering the room. "I've got some questions."

"Yeah, me first," Damon returned. "Like what's going on, who the hell you are, and where my friends are currently being kept."

"Right." Grin flashed. "Manners and all. Well do we want to start with you and your friends coming to my town and using magic? Don't know what you were trying to do but that's not allowed in the Quarter."

"What are you talking about?" He scoffed. "There's always been magic in the Quarter. This isn't exactly my first rodeo. I know all about the voodoo practitioners."

"Tourist stuff," Marcel shrugged, arms crossing as he looked down at the other vampire. "No real magic since I decried it." Just the last year or so since he'd rescued Davina and won over a very powerful witch.

"And who the hell are you?" Damon demanded.

"Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing. And since it looks like I"ve got the power position here, I think it's my turn to ask a few questions. So come on, then. Who are you? And what the hell do you think you're doing? Because I've had it up to about here with people showing up and challenging me."

"Oh relax," came the answer with a roll of Damon's blue eyes. "I'm not here to challenge you, seeing as I don't know who you are. I'm looking for a friend of mine. She was kidnapped."

He wasn't entirely convinced but Marcel did relax slightly. "Kidnapped by who? What's this girl's name? Must be a pretty important person based on that spell your witchy friend did."

"Elena. I'm looking for my…" Voice cut off at that. Because it was true. She was his friend. Pretty much the only friend he had. But she was so much more. "I left town and when I got back she was gone. Taken, along with Blondie's boyfriend. My brother went off the rails earlier and he came back with his new psycho bestie."

"And you think your girl is here?"

"I know she is. Benefits of being friends with a Sheriff." Damon's smirk widened a bit more. "The dick can compel his way out of a ticket but he didn't catch the traffic camera."

"Hmm." Marcel considered the story and the man in front of him. "So what does this dick want with your girl?"

"That's a very long story." And one that Damon would prefer to keep to himself for now. The cagier he could be about it the better.

"An interesting one, I bet."

"Typical," he shrugged. "Girl meets boy and boy's hotter brother, wacky vampire shenanigans ensue."

The fact that Damon seemed so unwilling to give any information only served to further pique Marcel's curiosity. "So she's a vampire, this Elena?"

"No." The word came out in a scoff, eyes rolling once more. It wasn't as though that particular aspect of their relationship was unusual after all. Vampires were attracted to humans for the same reason anyone was attracted to anyone else. Plus for some there was the added reminder of what humanity was like. In Damon's case Elena just served to make him a better person.

"Must be special."

"You have no idea."

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Rebekah's arrival in New Orleans had disturbed the balance of whatever fragile peace Elena and Klaus had come to. Or, to be more accurate, her arrival and Stefan's revelations about Klaus' true motives had disturbed the peace. And she wasn't entirely sure how to move forward from there. She was stuck in the city, thanks to the witches, unable to flee even if she'd wanted to. At the moment, Elena sat in the library, quietly contemplating the strange twists her life had taken.

"Mourning the loss of another boyfriend?" The cold voice filled the air, eyes locked on his former love, studying her like a predator with his prey. As she startled, a smirk spread across Stefan's features. He did enjoy this.

"He wasn't my boyfriend," Elena retorted.

"Not yet, perhaps," Stefan returned. "But you were getting awfully cozy with him. With both of them actually, until Klaus got the competition out of the way." He stepped a bit closer noting, with no small amount of pleasure, the way she tensed as he got within arm's reach.

"You really are a lot more like Katherine than you want to admit, aren't you." One hand stretched out, finger trailing along her cheek. "History repeating itself all over again. Two brothers, battling over that same face."

Her head jerked away, glaring up at the man she once loved even as she pushed herself up, unwilling to stay seated as he loomed over her. It was a decision she regretted in an instant, Stefan closer than she'd gauged. "I'm nothing like Katherine," Elena advised. "She played with you deliberately."

"No, you're sweet innocent Elena Gilbert," he agreed dryly. "You have no idea the effect you have on men. You just flit through life blissfully unaware."

"I don't encourage it!" Glare only intensified at his words.

"Don't you?" Head tilted to one side, eyes never leaving hers. "Are you really telling me you didn't encourage my brother?" Though he looked bemused, the coldness was still evident in Stefan's features. "I saw the glances between you both. You liked it. Liked knowing you'd tamed the wild Salvatore. The one who had flipped his humanity off for so long."

"I was happy that he was turning into a better person," she hissed. "I wanted the two of you to mend whatever rift Katherine put between you."

"Yes, I'm sure that's exactly what you were worried about. I know how charming Damon can be. I've seen him flash his blue eyes and seen the effect they have on girls. You went on a roadtrip to Georgia with him. Who knows what happened when you were alone with him. Did you share his bed?"

Without thinking, her hand snapped out, slapping him harshly. An instant later, he'd caught her wrist, pulling her closer still, though Elena remained defiant. "I didn't want Damon," she advised, voice tight. "I wanted you, Stefan. I. Loved. You."

"And now?" His free arm wound around her waist, pulling her in against him even as he kept hold of her wrist. "Do you still love me Elena, after everything? Do you still search for the pathetic boy I used to be? Still think I can be redeemed?"

"I think one day you'll get your humanity back," Elena answered, voice soft, eyes locked on his. She wasn't struggling to pull away, not just yet anyway. "And when that day comes your guilt and regret will be crippling. How much are you willing to hurt me, knowing that someday you'll deal with the repercussions?"

His head ducked, Stefan's mouth settling by her ear so that he barely had to make any effort to speak. "Maybe if I hurt you enough there won't be any incentive for me to turn my humanity back on." He would just keep living contentedly as the Ripper Klaus had re-awoken.

Elena did pull away then, or at least tilted her head away from him. "He wouldn't be happy if you did." Of course she meant Klaus.

"No," came a calm British voice from behind them. "I would not." It only took a single look for Stefan to release his hold, Elena stumbling back as though she'd been burned. "Don't overstep yourself too much. I do still need her blood. Though if you're bored, I may have another task for you."

"Anything to get out of here," Stefan answered as though it didn't matter to him. And maybe it didn't. But Klaus seemed less than pleased with his friend's actions.

"Go find Rebekah. I'm sure she has need of you." As Stefan left the room, Klaus offered Elena a smirk. Not like that, little doppelganger. Though I would question your judgment should you fall so easily back into his bed."

"And yet you were hoping my judgment would be pretty bad," Elena answered, eyes wary as she looked up at him. "You hoped that I would fall into your arms after you killed my aunt and me. After you turned Tyler and kidnapped me. "

He stepped closer, close enough that he could have stretched out a hand to touch her if he wanted. For the moment, though, he kept at least the illusion of space between them. "Don't believe everything Stefan says, love." He wasn't one to apologize, especially not to her, but he could at least attempt to qualify the statement and lessen the fall out. Insomuch as he was still able to.

"Are you saying there wasn't a bet?" Elena questioned, her eyes locked on his features as she tried to divine whether he was actually telling the truth.

Of course he couldn't say that. Or rather he could, but he preferred not to lie in this case. "The moments weren't manufactured, Elena." He hadn't been pretending.

"But that's not really the point." The point was that he'd had an ulterior motive. "Well I hope it was worth it." Because it would take quite a lot for her to even approach trusting him again. She turned ready to go, only to stop suddenly as Klaus blurred in front of her to block the way.

"If I really wanted to, I could have you." He didn't need to elaborate. They both knew he was referencing his ability to compel whatever he wanted. But it was a bluff; something to save face and something Elena found all too easy to call him out on.

"But you wouldn't do that," she answered, looking up at him, challenging him. "Because you would have already. You don't want anything fake. You want something real. You want an actual connection. Otherwise you wouldn't have bothered with all of the gestures. Painting me, letting me see another side to you."

"It's all part of the game, sweetheart," Klaus answered, voice low. His eyes betrayed him, though. Or they would have had she cared to look.

If Elena did see anything vaguely redeeming in his gaze, she didn't let on. Mouth tightened slightly, head bobbing in a silent nod. "Well the game's over," she finally advised once she trusted herself to speak again. "And if you'll excuse me." Without giving him the chance to stop her, Elena brushed by, leaving the room and her captor far behind.


	23. Chapter 23

"So what are we looking for exactly?" Stefan looked less than thrilled to be exploring the quarter with a former flame who seemed to be less than pleased with how he'd changed over the past century.

"I'll know it when I see it," Rebekah replied distantly, her eyes scanning the buildings as they walked. "It's a very particular type of shutter. The little bitch may have stolen my memory of where she is but she didn't take my memory of the room itself." Idiot.

He glanced over at her, clearly skeptical. "And you can remember the minute detailed differences of shutters?"

"I'm quite a fervent student of architecture," she assured him, lips pursing as she stopped at one building. No. Close, but not quite. "I'll find it if I have to walk every street in the quarter. And, since my brother volunteered you to be my escort, it seems you'll be right by my side." She offered him a winning smile as they started forward once more.

"All of this to find Elijah again?" Stefan couldn't help but question. "You didn't seem quite so worried about him in the 20s."

"In the 20s he wasn't in the hands of a witch powerful enough to erase the memory of a bloody Original," Rebekah snapped back. "We were running from Mikael and splitting up seemed the prudent thing to do. We certainly didn't expect him to find only the two of us." Though she didn't say as much both she and Stefan understood that Mikael had been drawn there because of Stefan's imprudence. The Ripper of Monterrey held a certain amount of notoriety after all.

"But yes. This time I will do anything to rescue my brother. Just as you sacrificed yourself to save yours." Rebekah glanced significantly over at him. "It's not that strange a thought, is it Stefan?"

Unable or unwilling to answer, they drifted into silence. It was a change that suited Rebekah fine. The less she was distracted by the minutiae of small talk, the more easily she could focus on the task at hand. Even still it was hours before she found what she was looking for. Moving down the darkened street, she stopped so suddenly that it took a moment for Stefan to realize that she was no longer beside him. He turned to find her staring up at the attic windows of an old Roman Catholic Church. "Find what you're looking for?"

"As a matter of fact, I rather believe that I have," she nodded. "Shall we go see if anyone's home?" She rather doubted it; the attic windows were dark behind the shutters even if there were lights burning on the lower levels. "And this time…" She slipped out her phone, texting a picture to Klaus. "It won't matter if my memory is erased." The proof had already been forwarded.

Moving ahead, Rebekah led the way, guiding them silently into the sacristy. Voices, mumbled to human ears, were as clear as a bell to the two vampires. Voices that had a familiar ring for both. And, while Rebekah might have wondered what end game, precisely, Marcel was up to, Stefan was rolling his eyes. No matter how many times he or Klaus threatened his brother, or the people Damon grew close to were killed (and really, he'd thought Andi Starr had been a stroke of pure genius) of course his brother wouldn't give up with precious Elena's life hanging in the metaphorical balance. Not for an instant did Stefan think he was the reason behind this epic rescue mission. Especially not after Andi.

"Distract them," Rebekah mouthed, disrupting his musings. She would go upstairs and attempt to save her annoyingly honorable brother. But she needed to be sure that she wouldn't be interrupted in that task. And so, as she crept up the stairs, Stefan moved forward, his footsteps masking any creaking of the old wooden stairs. He came to a stop, eyebrow raised at the tableau in front of him. Not just his brother and Marcel, then, but several other familiar faces.

"Stefan!" Caroline was the first to see him, the first to draw attention to his presence. But if she seemed pleased to see him she was the only one. Bonnie appeared uncertain at the very least, Damon irritated and Marcel, he just seemed plain pissed off.

"You know him?" The question was directed to Damon.

There was a slight hesitation before he answered, mouth twisting. "He's my brother," he admitted finally.

"Your brother is Klaus Mikaelson's newest errand boy?"

If Marcel had wanted to drop a bomb, that statement had the desired effect. In an instant everyone was talking, the church filling with multiple conversations all at once, everyone trying to figure out exactly how much Marcel knew about Klaus.

Two fingers inserted themselves into his mouth, Marcel whistling loudly to grab everyone's attention. "Guess I shouldn't be surprised," he advised, "that you know about Niklaus Mikaelson given that your brother is his little bitch." Dark eyes studied the group. "So this dick who stole your friend…what are the odds it's also Klaus?"

Stefan rounded on his brother. "You told him about Elena?!"

"Forgive me for letting a vampire with a witch powerful enough to knock the three of us out know that we weren't here to try and overthrow him, Stefan." The irritation came through plainly enough. But his glare was also trying to communicate something. He wasn't stupid. "So yes, I told him how a psychopath blew through town and took Elena and Blondie's boyfriend."

"Even if he was less than forthcoming on the reasons behind that," Marcel interjected.

"You're asking me to explain his motives?" Damon questioned as though bewildered at the prospect. "I don't know, he decided he wasn't filling his quota on terror?"

"Or he wanted something. The boyfriend, there's something off about him." Something that didn't quite add up in Marcel's mind.

"You mean the part where he's a rich douchebag?" Damon countered. Marcel had hit closer to the mark than he was entirely comfortable with. Not that he really cared what happened to the wolfboy but everything was wrapped up with Elena. And, given how much Marcel seemed to dislike and distrust Klaus, Damon didn't really trust that he wouldn't try to harm her once he realized how crucial her continued existence was to the grand scheme of things.

"Hey!" Caroline had to object to that. Because of course she did. But if he were annoyed, it didn't really show, Damon glancing over at her and shrugging.

"Perfect match for you," he grinned. Maybe he could get Marcel off the scent with this not entirely manufactured argument.

Caroline's eyes narrowed at that. "Shut up."

Through it all their host's eyes darted between everyone, taking in the performance. He wasn't entirely convinced that they weren't striving to hide something from him. Still he could afford to be a bit patient. Gaze finally settled on Stefan, still slightly questioning.

"And what do you have to say? Your brother here seems to think you were taken. Were you? Or did you go willingly?"

Stefan's head cocked to one side. 'My brother thinks a lot of things." Not exactly an answer. And, sensing that wouldn't cut it, he sighed, arms crossing. "Did he tell you the part where I went with Klaus to save his life?"

"Right before you went off the deep end," Damon returned, eyes flashing. Elena had been crushed when he exploded at her, telling her about the string of victims Stefan had left up and down the Eastern Seaboard.

Stefan shrugged, not particularly worried about his brother's indignation.

"You flipped your switch." Damon realized suddenly. "God, Stefan." The whole rescue mission had just gotten a lot harder. He sighed, eyes rolling. "Aren't you supposed to be the one giving me the speech about holding onto my humanity? I'm not good at that, I don't have your martyr complex."

"So don't give the speech," his brother returned, almost daring Damon to just give in.

"Elena deserves better." Through he bristled at Stefan's reaction to that statement, at the way his brother grinned.

"Right. Because you're in love with her." Had been for quite some time, even when Isobel had been in town. "Elena's fine brother. Making little donations, but Klaus is actually quite fond of his little pet."

In an instant Damon was up, fingers clenched around Stefan's throat. "You love her, too," he reminded Stefan.

"Loved," he choked out. "That's the great thing about not caring anymore, Brother. I'm not in constant torment." Before he could say anything else, his neck snapped sharply to one side, Damon letting him fall to the ground.

"That was getting annoying," he advised everyone. "So." Attention turned to Marcel. "Happen to know where Klaus is?"

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

As the drama played out downstairs, Rebekah had found her way to the attic. Creeping inside, she smiled at the sight of a familiar coffin. Elijah. She stepped forward, opening the lid to look down at her brother. "The messes you get into," she said softly, almost chiding him. After all she didn't often get the chance to berate him. Usually her brothers were the ones scolding her for the missteps she made. It was a refreshing change of pace.

The dagger was removed easily enough and discarded to one side. "Come on," she murmured. "No time like the present, Brother." They didn't have the luxury of waiting. Rebekah could only hope that Elijah hadn't been daggered long enough to overly impair his awakening.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

"I have no clue," Marcel answered Damon's question honestly enough. Arms crossed as he glanced downward. "He's been pretty cagey on the subject. Your brother there is probably your best bet." Assuming he could get any kind of answer out of a vampire with no humanity. Familial ties wouldn't exactly come in handy.

"I'm sure we'll figure something out." Smirk spread, Damon meeting his gaze for a long moment before blue eyes turned to Bonnie. "Right, Bonbon?" The witch had to have some tricks up her sleeve.

"Wait, you want to torture Stefan?"

Damon sighed at Caroline's interruption. "He's not really Stefan right now, Barbie. And if you want your boy-toy back, this is our best chance."

"He's right," Bonnie nodded. "To find Tyler and Elena both. But I don't need to torture him." Taking a deep breath, she moved forward kneeling by Stefan's side. Her hands settled on his temples, her own eyes sliding shut. I can see where he's been lately." Hopefully. "I think."

"You think?"

Eyes opened, glaring up at Damon. "I haven't exactly tried to do it before. But I know how to." Theoretically.

He exaggeratedly rolled his eyes, sitting down. "Well get on with it, Witchy.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

"Elijah, I swear to bloody hell if you don't wake up this instant," Rebekah hissed. "This is no time to be reticent." And then, in the blink of an eye, she found herself in old-fashioned attire, standing in the courtyard of their family home. "…Elijah?"

"A night only the two of us would remember," her brother advised, entering the courtyard, resplendent in a tuxedo, smile firm on his features. "We're in my mind since you seemed so insistent, Sister."

"I'm insistent because now is not the time to tarry," she answered impatiently. "Marcel is downstairs. His witch is….somewhere. We must go now before they realize I'm here. The last time she erased my memory."

"Yes, Davina is quite powerful," Elijah agreed. "But her youthful inexperience is a boon to us. She removed the dagger initially, not realizing that doing so once would render it ineffective. And I believe I may be able to turn her to suit our purposes given half a chance."

Her motuh opened in protest, knowing exactly what he was proposing even before he explicitly stated as much. "You cannot expect me to leave you here!"

"That is exactly what I am requesting," he answered, stepping forward to close the gap between them. One hand stretched out, taking hers. "I am fine, sister dear. And we will be reunited soon, I promise. Just allow me some time with Davina. I believe I shall be able to reason with her."

A soft sigh, Rebekah's head inclining in agreement. "But if anything happens to you, remember I did try to rescue you and you would have none of it."

Eyes crinkled in amusement, Elijah nodding. "So noted, Rebekah. Until we meet again, Sister."

"Until then, Elijah," she answered, back in the attic once more.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Bonnie sat back with a sigh, sweat beading her forehead.

"Well?" Damon demanded.

"I got flashes of the house. Old, white…" There were probably dozens of hosues that could fit that description. "But he didn't come here alone." And before Caroline could get her hopes up, Bonnie's gaze met hers, shaking her head in response to the unasked question.

"Klaus' sister."

"Rebekah is here?" Marcel questioned. "I think I know why." He sped to the door, Damon and Caroline not far behind as he led the way to the attic, throwing the door open without further hesitation.


	24. Chapter 24

As Marcel threw open the door, his triumph faded. Eyes scanned the room, empty save for Davina's belongings and Elijah's coffin. "Damn," he hissed softly. Too late. It was almost as though she'd never been there to begin with. And, if the witch hadn't clued them in, he would have been none the wiser. Still, better safe than sorry. Moving forward, he lifted the lid to reveal the gray Original still inside, dagger firmly in his chest.

"She left him here." Nothing about that quite made sense to Marcel. A century with the Mikaelsons, being raised from a boy meant that he knew them better than almost anyone else. It didn't ring true to him that Rebekah would abandon her brother just as she'd managed to track him down again. It could really only mean one thing. The Original family was more than likely to readying itself to strike. Mind whirled, trying to decide his next step.

"Let's see what else your brother can tell us," he advised, turning back to Damon. That was the first step, getting as much information as possible out of the vampire even if he privately doubted Klaus would let anyone in on his plans. At least not fully.

Damon didn't move from his position in the doorway though, glaring up at the older vampire. "Yeah," he answered. "We can see what else Stefan has locked away in that broody mind of his. But whatever beef you have with Klaus, Elena doesn't get mixed up in it. We find them, we take her and go. I don't care how much of a shine he's taken to her, she is not a means to hurt him."

"See it's things like that make me think there's more to this than Klaus ust stealing himself a human bloodbag." The words were friendly, a smile on Marcel's lips, but his eyes were serious, locked on Damon's as he moved closer.

"Don't now what you're talking about," Damon returned evenly. "You heard Stef. Klaus likes having a pet or two. Just want to be sure that she's not caught in the crossfire."

"Right," he agreed. "Because you love your brother's girl." That was all that it was. At least it was all that Damon wanted him to thin there was. It was fine. Marcel could play along for the moment. The truth would out eventually. Or he'd make it come out. Appearing to remember that there was actually someone else in the room, his head tilted toward Caroline. "Suppose you want the same for your boy?" Not to have him caught in the crossfire. He didn't wait for a confirmation. "Not sure I can make that promise. See unlike Elena, I've seen your boy pal-ing around with Klaus.

"That's not possible," Caroline objected. "Tyler wouldn't. Klaus…" Her voice trailed off. Klaus had killed him. Fed Tyler his blood, snapped his neck, and turned him into a hybrid. But again, that was something better kept close to her chest, something Damon obviously felt as well given the way his eyes warily turned to her. "Klaus terrorized him," she completed. "Terrorized us. Tyler wouldn't just…be okay with that."

"Seems to have gotten over it pretty quickly." While that little barb sunk in, he moved forward, brushing by them both. Jogging down the stairs at human speed, Marcel rejoined Bonnie and Stefan. "Get anything else?"

"Not much," Bonnie shoo her head. "Flashes but…nothing really distinctive. An old plantation home…there must be dozens of those around here."

"At least a few hundred," Marcel answered, smirk spreading. Though he had a theory. There weren't quite as many plantation homes as that. And, given the chance why wouldn't they have settled in a familiar place? A home he knew quite well.

"Hey uh…where did she go?" Bonnie questioned. "The other witch. Two of us together…we might be able to find out more." Break through a few more barriers in Stefan's mind.

"Yeah, I have some things to say, too," Damon commented as he and Caroline entered the room. "Wanted to thank your friend for that blinding headache."

"And that right there? 's why she's not here. I kinda like my friend," Marcel answered. Still he appeared to reconsider. "You all stay put and promise to play nice? I'll see about getting her."

"We'll be nice," Caroline assured him. "Right Damon?"

He offered a tight smile in response. "Right." At Marcel's glance, Damon shrugged. "I won't lay a hand on your little witchy friend. Scout's honor." Even if he'd never been a boy scout. Still, it seemed Marcel knew better than to press his luck.

"I'll be right back," he promised. "Twenty minutes tops."

"Fine," Damon nodded. "In the mean time, let's be sure Stefan's not going anywhere." That was the last thing they needed, their one lead slipping through their fingers. No, Damon intended to keep a tight grasp on his brother. And then, once they had Elena and wolf boy, he'd do everything he could to pull his brother back from the edge. He made Elena happy and he'd turned into this monster trying to rescue his brother. So, yes, Damon would do whatever was necessary to deliver him back to her.

Contrary to his words, Marcel didn't go to find Davina. He had no intention of letting her get mixed up in this. Regardless of what she told him, or how eager she was to help him in this battle, she was a child still. A powerful one, a girl on the cusp of womanhood, but a child nonetheless. And Marcel had rules about children. He would do everything possible to protect her. And so he instead grabbed a car, heading toward the outskirts of town and a house he hadn't thought he'd have reason to visit ever again.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

In the streets outside of the church, Rebekah paced. Of course she could storm inside and single-handedly rescue Stefan. But that would still leave the interlopers from Mystic Falls and she doubted it was in anyone's best interest to simply kill them right off the bat. For one thing, the witch was a Bennett witch. There were certain benefits to having one of those around. And Stefan's brother…the leverage he could provide would be interesting. The blonde was the utterly dispensable one in her mind.

Well that settled it. Slipping her cellphone out, a smile spread. "Brother…I do believe I have something that might interest you…"

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

"What do you think?" Caroline questioned, arms crossing as she settled next to Bonnie in an empty pew. Her gaze remained on Stefan though, watching as Damon trussed up his younger brother, ensuring that he wasn't going anywhere. "Can we trust Marcel?"

"Doubt it," Damon returned. He didn't pause in his actions. "The man attacks us, knocks us out, and doesn't seem to have any compunctions about torturing Stefan to get information…and you want to trust him?" Made perfect sense.

"What do you call this?" Bonnie countered, gesturing to the two brothers.

"That's different. He's my brother…a little misery comes with the territory," Damon returned, finally satisfied that Stefan wasn't going anywhere. "Besides, I'm not torturing him. Not really." He'd done far worse over the years.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but…I agree with Damon." At the look Bonnie and Damon both gave her, Caroline's gaze turned exasperated. "He's still an ass." As though that made everything better. "But I don't trust Marcel. I don't even know what we're still doing here except…except I don't know how else we're going to find them."

"We'll find them," Bonnie murmured, her hand stretching out for her friend's. "We'll just have to be sure to be ready. And if he tries anything…we'll see it coming."

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Paring outside the plantation home he'd grown up in, Marcel could only stare for a moment. The house held so many memories. Good and bad, before and after he'd been taken under Klaus' wing. His old mentor might regret that, though. After all, it meant that Marcel knew all of his weaknesses.

Shaking his head to clear the thoughts, he finally slipped out of the car, heading for the front door. He'd barely knocked when the door opened, Tyler standing there frowning. "…can I help you?"

"As a matter of fact..." In a flash, Tyler's head snapped to one side, Marcel letting him fall and stepping over him into the house. Either they were arrogant or stupid, not having the house title signed to a mortal. Good luck for him, though.

"Tyler, who's there?" Elena questioned, starting down the steps. But she stopped dead, staring terrified down at the man standing in the entryway. A sudden wave of deja vu swept through her. "…what did you do to him? What do you want?" She was tired of being the target for whoever wanted to get to Klaus.

"He'll be fine," Marcel assured her, stepping forward. "Resting for a minute. As for what I want, Elena…it is Elena isn't it?" His eyes never left hers as he moved up the stairs toward her. The girl was petrified and unsure. He'd do his best to not spook her right away. "I want to know what makes you so special to Niklaus Mikaelson."

He stopped a hair's breadth away from her. "Because no matter what Stefan or his brother or Tyler's girl all say…they're hiding something. You're not a mere blood bag. So….what are you?"

Elena's heart sped up, the girl staring up at him. She wouldn't answer him, couldn't answer him. Because if the person standing in front of her realized what she was and what her blood could do, something told her he wouldn't hesitate to strike. "I don't know," she answered, voice soft. "He doesn't tell me anything."

"You dated Stefan, right?" Her eyes held confirmation enough for him. "So you know all about vampires, I'm guessing. But I'm also guessing you didn't have much cause to find out how good we are at reading humans. Your heart skipped a beat. You're lying. So tell me, Elena. Why does he want you?"

Her lips stayed pressed firmly together even as she stared up at him, eyes wide. He wasn't sure why, precisely, she was so important but now that he realized she was, something told her that he wouldn't be very willing to let the matter go. It was a means to an end. A means to Klaus' end.

"This could go so much easier…" But if she wanted to play hardball he could certainly do that. He usually got his way. "You want one more chance to tell me why Niklaus Mikaelson is so interested in you? Not just him, actually. Damon seemed pretty invested in your continued good health."

That did make Elena pause, speaking up finally. "Damon's here?" She couldn't help the way her eyes darted past him, almost as though she were expecting to see that familiar face in the door way. She certainly hoped he would be, smirking easily, blue eyes twinkling fondly. He wasn't, of course.

"A few of your friends," Marcel answered. "Damon, Caroline…Bonnie. They're waiting in the Quarter. I can take you there?"

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Unaware of the turmoil unfolding at his home, Klaus parked his car outside the church his sister had texted him about. Exiting the vehicle, eyes scanned the area, finding Rebekah waiting in the shadows. "Shall we?" He questioned, devilish smile spreading. He needed to nip this in the bud and ensure that the annoying nuisances from Mystic Falls wouldn't stay around any longer than they already had. He didn't need any more complications in his life.

A nod as she fell into step beside him, leading the way inside. Three against three, leaving aside the fact that Stefan was currently more than a bit tied up, and unconscious still, head hanging limply to one side. "I like these odds," she smirked. Two Originals could certainly take on a witch and two baby vampires.

"Oh goody." Damon turned to face them, sarcasm dripping from his lips. "The party's just getting started."

Klaus stepped forward, bemused at the Salvatore's arrogance. He honestly thought that he could beat a hybrid? "You know, I promised Stefan I wouldn't kill you but…how many pardons did I really sign up for? Plus now that he's turned off his humanity, I'm not entirely sure that he cares…" He could easily rip the vampire's heart from his chest and not think twice about it.

"And I get Blondie?" Rebekah questioned.

"Blondie has a name," Caroline gritted. "And I'm tired of being called Blondie. I am not some…bimbo."

"No, you're Tyler's girlfriend. Or you were. He's been gone months, dear. Did you honestly believe he wouldn't…trade up, given the chance?" It was obvious that she was enjoying baiting the younger woman, wanting to wind her up. If she lost her temper it would be even easier to beat her.

"You bitch." Caroline started forward only for Damon to reach out, grabbing her and preventing her from starting a full out cat fight.

"Easy," he advised, eyes on the two Originals staring them down. "She's trying to get a rise out of you. Wolf boy wouldn't do that."

"He's right, Caroline," Bonnie nodded. "Tyler loves you. Whatever has happened…he wouldn't give up on what you had."

"I was wondering when you would speak up," Klaus smirked. "It's been awhile, Bonnie."

"Not long enough," she gritted. Their encounters hadn't exactly been friendly after all.

"Oh come now, love," he grinned. "We made a good pair the last time. I gave you a problem and you provided the solution I needed. Under a deadline too, no less. Resourceful, powerful…I could use a witch like you on my side." Could use a witch period. The witches and warlocks he surrounded himself with tended to have a limited lifespan. Sad but necessary.

"Rot in hell," came the terse answer.

His tongue clucked in response, admonishing her for the lack of civility. "And here I was going to offer to reunite you with Elena." Only her, though. He wouldn't offer that to anyone else. The other girl he could care less about and Damon was quickly becoming an annoying pain in his ass.

With a twist of her wrist, Bonnie sent a surge of power forward, snapping his arm in response, almost smug as he doubled over with the force of the impact and the pain that radiated from his arm. "Where is she?" She demanded.

"Ask nicely," Klaus advised, straightening to glare up at her. He rotated his arm, forcing the bone back into place. He would heal shortly, vampire and werewolf genes to than for that. "You catch more flies with honey, Bonnie."

"But you still catch them with vinegar," Damon answered, eyes flashing. It was his turn to step forward, eager to capitalize on this opportunity. "So tell us where they are or I'll rip your arms off and beat you with them."

As he moved forward, so did Rebekah, catching him by the throat. "Ugh," she commented, disgusted. "Why does everyone love that doppelganger cow so very much?"

"She's actually pretty," Damon choked out.

"Rude." Any amusement faded at that comment, face stony. Glancing toward her brother, Rebekah's eyebrows rose. "May I? It would be so much easier to put him out of his misery. And I'm rather tired of him."

"You're not the only one." But Klaus' gaze moved to Stefan, unconscious still, and Caroline and Bonnie, staring on in horror. "But I think I owe it to my old friend to let him have the final say on his brother's life."

She sighed in response, pouting as she released Damon. "Fine." But the amusement only grew as he bent over coughing when restricted airways opened once more. "So what shall we do with them, Brother?"

His gaze met hers, grin widening. They'd known each other long enough that verbal communication wasn't exactly necessary. But at his look, they reached some sort of agreement, both nodding. Agreed, then. This would be fun…


	25. Chapter 25

As they rode through the back roads leading toward the New Orleans metropolis, Elena was silent, thinking through the split-second decision she'd made to trust Marcel. She hadn't told him anything, nor would she, though she was sure he wouldn't give up on his quest for information quite so easily. Even if he was taking her to her friends, the fact that he was questioning her in the first place meant that they hadn't told him anything about why Klaus had taken her. Without realizing it, her mouth had twisted to a frown, eyes distant as thoughts flew through her mind. Besides all of the questions surrounding Marcel and his motives, there was also the unconscious boy in the backseat. She hadn't been able to fathom leaving her friend behind. Now she could only hope that she hadn't dragged Tyler into an even worse situation.

"How did they find you?" She questioned finally, eyes still directed into the passing Louisiana darkness.

"Your friends?" He'd been worried that they would pass the entire drive in silence but now that she'd opened the door to discussion perhaps he could win her over enough to get her to let him in on the secret of why so many people wanted her. It had to be more than beauty.

"I found them actually," he answered. And, sensing a follow-up question, Marcel continued. "I have an arrangement with the witches of New Orleans." An arrangement wherein they submitted to his rule, though Elena didn't need to know that. He wouldn't share his secrets with her if she wouldn't share hers with him. "No magic in the Quarter. Your friend Bonnie didn't know that. I thought…" His voice trailed off as he struggled to find a more politic way to explain precisely what he thought had happened.

"You thought they were breaking the arrangement," Elena completed.

His gaze moved from the road to the young girl sitting in his passenger seat, apprising her. For all that she'd been through over the past few weeks she still seemed rather innocent. Still able to see the good in people. "Yes," Marcel agreed. "I have a way to detect magic. Bonnie was trying some kind of locator spell to find you. I…redirected it."

"So they found you and not me." Elena understood that. She supposed she could understand the wariness, too. "How did you redirect it?"

Of course she would ask the question that he didn't really want to answer. "Magic mirror," Marcel deflected, grinning charmingly over at her.

"Hmmm." She wasn't entirely sure that she believed him but it also wasn't something that they should probably be arguing about at the moment. Perhaps Bonnie would be able to shed some light on that.

Marcel watched her a moment, gaze darting between the girl and the road ahead of them. But he breathed a sigh of relief at the sound of stirring in the backseat. Luckily for him, he doubted he would have to endure more questioning down that line of thought. Tyler would ensure that.

"What…" Suddenly the boy sat straight up, senses on high alert. "You?" They had met before of course. And undoubtedly Klaus had given the boy at least a passing history lesson. Or if he hadn't maybe Rebekah had. "Elena, what's going on?"

She'd started as he sat up but now Elena twisted to regard him. "It's alright, Tyler," she assured him, large brown eyes attempting to communicate a sense of calm assuredness.

"It's alright? He snapped my neck!" It was very clearly a message Tyler didn't want to receive.

"He didn't know if you could be trusted or not," Elena answered. "Is that what he told you?" Honestly he thought she was smarter than that. "He'll say whatever he thinks will make you trust him," he hissed. There was no having a private conversation but Tyler had never exactly been concerned with hurt feelings.

"They're here, Ty," Elena answered. "Damon, Bonnie…Caroline."

That stopped his protests alright. Or at least paused them. "Where?"

"That's where we're headed," she smiled. One hand slipped between the seats, capturing his in a tight squeeze. "We're going to see them." And if she was lucky Bonnie would be able to break whatever spell the New Orleans witches had put on her.

He hesitated a moment longer but nodded. "But if I find out he's lying…" Well Marcel would find out exactly what a hybrid was capable of.

"I'm not lying," Marcel interjected, annoyed. "There's the blond, who seems pretty concerned about you, the witch and…well Damon's a bit of a dick, honestly."

Of all the things he could have said that last assessment seemed to convince Tyler. "Yeah he is. To everyone. Well, everyone but Elena." Three guesses as to why that was, though he at least managed to resist the temptation to explicitly state that it was likely because he wanted in her pants.

Though it seemed Elena was putting things together even as the conversation continued. "…you found them because Bonnie attempted to do a locator spell. How did you find us?"

Tyler's brow furrowed at that, catching her meaning. "You wouldn't have known where we were. Klaus…"

"Was very careful about that, yeah," Marcel agreed. "Stefan and Rebekah came looking for Elijah. Found out where you were through Stefan." Bonnie had, at least. But the outcome was much the same. That was the source of his information. That was how he'd found out where the Mikaelson clan had been staying while in his city.

"You're Marcel." It hadn't really mattered too much before. He'd been someone offering her a way out. A way back to her friends and family. But now, finding out he was the person Klaus had given his brother to…it couldn't help but change the way she looked at him.

"You've heard of me, then," he answered, lips twitching into a grin.

"Not much good," she answered, voice soft. Suddenly Elena was beginning to question her judgment. What had she been thinking? She'd just been desperate enough to trust a stranger.

"Yeah, not too surprised there," he admitted. "History's a bit complicated. Rebekah and I used to…"

Tyler's eyes were like big round saucers at that. "You and Rebekah? Who didn't she date? You, Stefan…"

"She's pretty…mercurial," Marcel answered. Easily given to changing her mind at the drop of a hat. "Never thought she'd forgive me. Klaus rescued me when I was a kid. I grew up with them, wanted to be like them. Klaus offered me that in exchange for giving Rebekah up." Not his finest moment, perhaps, but since he'd spent so many years hoping and praying for it… "It didn't last," he continued, aware of how he'd drifted off thinking of the past. "She forgave me. We were happy for awhile, even got her brother's blessing."

Eyes narrowed slightly as Elena watched him. "So what changed? And when? Rebekah and Klaus were in Chicago in the '20s…but you weren't. That's where they met Stefan. Where were you?"

"New Orleans. Half the city burned down. They left me among the flames. I guess I shouldn't really blame them. They thought I was dead so they ran and didn't look back. Not until now, at any rate. Rebekah apparently moved on and so did I. And if they hadn't run I probably wouldn't have the run of the city." He wouldn't be king, still stuck instead as Klaus' subordinate.

"So is that y you hate them?" Elena queried. "Because they left you for dead?"

"I dislike them because they're a nest of vipers," Marcel corrected. "I'm sure you've both seen it. They fight like cats and dogs, always scheming against each other. But the minute you get pulled into those fights you sign your own death warrant and paint a bullseye on your back. They'll always forgive each other but everyone else is dispensable. Except maybe you…" Given how hard Klaus had worked to keep her from everyone.

Elena swallowed hard at that. She was right, he wasn't giving up. She'd just have to do her best to continually redirect his attentions until either she and Tyler could escape the city or until he finally gave up. "How much longer?"

"Almost there." He'd let her change the subject for now. "They're in the church right there." Parking the car, Marcel slid out, gesturing for Elena and Tyler to follow him. "Right this way."

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Pulling up outside the plantation home, Klaus could only smirk as he looked over to Rebekah. "And now the true fun begins. I'm sure everyone will enjoy this miniature reunion."

One eyebrow quirked. "I supposed the drama will be interesting," she allowed. "And perhaps Elena will be a little less tedious with a friend around as company. But you're not really planning on keeping them all." Keeping, as if the three newcomers were abandoned puppies.

Her brother shrugged in response. "I haven't decided," he answered honestly as he opened his door and exited the vehicle. "The witch could be useful. Very useful. Perhaps she can help remove that annoying spell the witches put on Elena."

"And the other two?" Rebekah slid out as well, mirroring her brother's movements on the opposite side of the car as they both moved to the rear door. Opening the back revealed a pile of unconscious bodies. Unconscious, not dead. The seats had been folded down to allow more room but otherwise they'd been pretty unceremoniously dumped inside. Even Stefan.

"Now that is the question," Klaus answered with a wolfish grin. "Damon, annoying though he is, did manage to do what I thought was impossible in tracking Elena down. Given the proper motivation he could be quite the asset. He could be an even more effective guard dog. He certainly seems intent on protecting Elena from all harm."

Rebekah didn't respond, though the sneer that crossed her face was more than enough. She simply couldn't comprehend why everyone found the girl so irresistible. But then it wasn't merely Elena, was it. That same face bewitched men every time it popped up through the centuries. First Tatia and her brothers, then history had repeated itself with Katerina. She enchanted the Salvatore brothers and then Elena had followed the same path. Who knew what would happen in another 500 years.

His grin didn't fade. He could read his sister well enough to know the cause of that frown. But he wouldn't stir the pot just then. Reaching in, he grabbed Damon, hoisting him up and leaving his sister to grab someone else.

"What about this one?" She called out after him, pulling Caroline from the back. "She can't be that special."

"Careful you don't let Tyler hear you," Klaus responded over his shoulder, grin firmly set on his features. Speaking of which… "Tyler!" He called out as he made his way through the front door. "I have a bit of a surprise, mate. Come see!" Klaus didn't wait for a response. The hybrid would come soon enough. It had been something of a pleasant surprise to find out along the way that becoming a hybrid led to a certain level of loyalty. Tyler was grateful he no longer had to turn with the cycle of the moon and so he showed that gratitude by giving Klaus whatever he demanded. However, by the time their car was unloaded and the 'guests' seen to, Klaus had taken notice of the boy's absence.

"Tyler!" He called again. Frown deepened. He paused a moment, listening for any sounds of movement in the house. Nothing. It was unusually quiet. Much too quiet. No Tyler, then. But nor could he discern any signs of other life, beyond the witch. Four vampires, five including himself, one human…no doppelganger.

In an instant he was in the next room, standing over Stefan, still slumped over on a couch. "Wake up," he hissed. "Right now."

"Nik?" Rebekah questioned, following him, though she paused in the doorway. It had happened quickly, the flip from joyful to upset. On the one hand it was usually the way things went with Niklaus, moods shifting like a changing wind. On the other hand, there was usually a fairly good reason behind it.

"They're not here," he advised, whirling to face his sister. "Neither of them. They're not bloody here, Rebekah. Tyler and Elena. They're gone." He wasn't sure whether the whole episode at the church had been a distraction or just a simple coincidence, though Klaus didn't quite believe in the latter. Had the witches seized the opportunity or had something else happened?

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Elena stood uncertain in the church. Turning to face Tyler, her eyes telegraphed an apology. Apparently he'd been right to not trust Marcel.

Tyler shook his head in response. It wasn't Elena's fault. He could understand how stifling she found life in Klaus' house. Though it seemed that it had been the safest place for her. But now that they found themselves on uncertain footing and facing possible danger, he would protect her. He turned to face Marcel, shifting subtly so that he was between Elena and the vampire. "Remember what I said I'd do if I found out you were lying?"

"Easy." Marcel's hands extended, palms facing outward in a display of caution. "I didn't lie."

"No?" Tyler questioned. "Doesn't seem like they're here."

"They were," came the calm response. "I'm not lying about that, I promise you. They were right here when I left. Damon, Caroline, Bonnie…"

"And Stefan." Elena was the first to realize what must have happened. "You said Stefan and Rebekah came to find Elijah. You said you found me through Stefan…where was Rebekah?"

"I thought she'd cut and run." Idiot that he was. "Knew something didn't quite add up." He really should have thought that through. But at the moment Marcel had been so thrilled at the thought of discovering Klaus Mikaelson's secret that he hadn't given it another thought.

"He has them." Her voice was soft, heart sinking. Not five minutes before, Elena had been overjoyed, sure that she would be on her way home in less than a day. Now she could sense herself being pulled in again. "Klaus has them. And he'll want us back." She included Tyler in that statement. Klaus' first hybrid? Of course he would be pulled back along with her.

"And if I said that wasn't going to happen?" Marcel questioned. "If I said you were staying with me?"

Her blood ran cold at that. Because she didn't quite think that he was saying that to reassure her. He wasn't saying it to be nice, no matter the front he'd put in previously.

"So…wanna try this again?" Marcel questioned, arms crossing. "Why is he going to all this trouble for you?"


	26. Chapter 26

"So let me get this straight." The words were terse, Klaus struggling to keep himself from exploding. All of his very carefully laid plans seemed ready to fall apart, purely because his sister had been an absolute imbecile. "You found our brother but you decided to give Stefan over to Marcel as a sacrificial lamb?"

"Don't be stupid, Nik," Rebekah shot back. I didn't decide to sacrifice anyone. That's your prerogative." Something he'd been trying to do since he had found out about the curse his mother had laid on them. It just so happened that he had finally managed to succeed with Elena. "I thought, just perhaps, that your Ripper," and the word was overly emphasized, sarcasm dripping from her lips, "could handle himself."

"Against his brother and Marcel?" Klaus questioned. "Not to mention a rather powerful witch? Yes, bravo, Rebekah. Brilliant use of deductive reasoning there."

"No need to drive it home quite so thoroughly." Her brother was most certainly beating a dead horse with this conversation. It was more than a little annoying. Rebekah wasn't exactly known for keeping a tight hold on her temper and Nik was pushing every button he could to press her over the edge.

"No, I really think there is," he answered with a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

"So Elena and Tyler are with Marcel," Rebekah answered back. "So what? We know where he's keeping Elijah, we'll go and get our brother and scour the city."

"Do show some sense, sister dear. I'm sure Marcel has moved him by now. Or will do soon enough. Your fumbling has completely ruined this situation."

It was only the experience of a thousand years battling her brother that kept her from lashing out. Or lashing out physically, at least. "Well since I've bungled your plans so badly, maybe I should just bow out and let you go take your frustrations out on our guests."

"Oh no, Rebekah," he answered, voice deadly calm. "No, you'll help remedy this situation you've helped put us in." She made the mess she could help clean it up. She would help him regain his footing at the top of the food chain, so to speak. "So let's see what our new friends can't tell us."

Rebekah didn't respond, her arms crossing with a huff. Of course it was like Nik to make everything about himself. "What did you have in mind?"

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Elena paced the room, mind whirling. It seemed she'd gone from the frying pan and straight into the fire. Once they'd realized that Rebekah had returned and that her friends were likely in Mikaelson hands, Marcel had sprung into action. Neither she nor Tyler had much chance to protest. Instead he'd guided them back to the car and then to another house, a place for them to hole up as he plotted his next move. Nor had he been kind enough to allow her and Tyler to stay in the same room. Undoubtedly fearing they would flee, given half a chance, Elena had been shown to one room while Tyler had been guided somewhere else by a few of Marcel's men.

Not that the room wasn't comfortable, mind. He wasn't trying to make things hard on her, or at least that was the impression Elena got. Marcel seemed to walk a fine line: friendly but commanding, able to put his men in their place or buddy up to them depending on the situation. He ruled his group and she doubted he was the kind to stand for any sort of subordination. Had he viewed Klaus' arrival in New Orleans as evidence of an inevitable battle?

She was on tenterhooks waiting for something to happen. What lengths would Marcel go to to find out her secret? Though she supposed she was about to find out. At the sound of the door opening, she turned. Eyebrows quirked as the man in question entered the room.

"Where's Tyler?" She demanded.

"Your friend is fine."

"Then why did you take him away?" Elena glared up at him. If he was still operating under the intent to win her trust this was hardly a good next step.

"Because he seemed like he was ready to run right back to Klaus the first chance he got. I couldn't let that happen. And yeah, before you say it, I'm not being completely unselfish there."

"Not completely?"

"Okay," he admitted. "I'm being entirely selfish. But that doesn't mean that it's not good for you, too." He finally stepped forward, attention completely on her, undistracted by anything else. "You don't trust me, I get it. And I can't say that I blame you. You've been burned before. Strange man comes into your life, next thing you know you're a prisoner and hundreds of miles away from home. But…" He paused, leaning against the couch arm as he studied her. "You have to ask yourself. Is it worth taking that risk to trust me? You know Klaus, can I really be that much worse than him?"

She didn't speak for a moment, trying to decide how to respond to such a speech. "You're right," she answered finally. "I do know Klaus. Which means I know exactly where I stand with him. You… I don't know you at all. You seem nice but I can't know anything about you. And I don't mean your history with them. I mean I don't know about what kind of person you are now." Her gaze was firm, eyes steady. And that certainly meant she wasn't ready to spill any secrets just yet.

"Believe me when I tell you that I am a blood bag to him. That's all. He doesn't care about me. He just…likes toying with me. There aren't any feelings involved."

She certainly believed that. Believed everything she was telling him. And yet… "Blood bag maybe," he answered. "But not just any blood bag. And yeah, I'll keep saying it. Doesn't mean it's not true. And maybe one day I'll get it out of you. Marcel didn't particularly want to compel her but if things got dicey maybe that was exactly what he would have to resort to. Time would tell. Sensing that her mind had gone to the same place, he continued. "For now though, let's focus on your friends. I'll focus on your friends. Loyalty means a lot to me and then went through quite a lot to find you."

There it was then. He hadn't given up but at least for now they could agree on a common goal, and know where the other stood. "So what do we do?" How could they get everyone back and rescue everyone who wanted to be? Elena wasn't sure Stefan could be rescued. But everyone else.

"You are staying here." Hand rose as she started to protest. "I know you want to help. But guess what. Leading you back to Klaus isn't gonna do anything to help your friends. So you stay here, safe. Tyler stays, too. I play dumb, see what I can't find out. My boys will look after you. And once everyone's safe and sound…we'll revisit that topic."

Pushing himself off the couch, Marcel headed to the door. "We'll keep you safe, Elena." And then he was gone, leaving Elena alone once more. However, if he thought she would sit quietly and wait, he didn't know her at all. How could he, given that they'd only just met? She would definitely test her boundaries. See exactly what instructions 'his boys' had been given and try to get some time with Tyler. They would see what they could do about this all.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

For the second time since his arrival in New Orleans, Damon found himself awakening restrained. Groaning, he tested his bonds, hissing as he realized it wasn't mere ropes restraining him. Instead he found himself strung up by his wrists, bear traps clamped into the flesh.

"He lives." Rebekah drawled the words from behind him, bored. "You were out for hours…" She moved around to face him, trailing a dagger along his torso as she did. "Now the fun can finally begin."

"Let me guess," he gritted. "Barbie Klaus."

"Rebekah," she corrected. "And you're the rude Salvatore."

"Damon," he answered, smirking up at her. "Well you're certainly prettier than your brother."

"Better," she nodded approvingly. "You should have started with that. But then if you're anything like your brother, you aren't exactly a fast learner."

"Well what can I say? I got the looks and the brains in the family. I'm lucky that way."

"Mmm…" Her lips pursed. "You also got the ego." Stefan wasn't quite as narcissistic as his brother, it seemed. Rebekah wouldn't deny that he was handsome. The dark hair, the blue eyes, the flirtatious nature…he was hot and she normally would have no issue reciprocating those glances he kept giving her. But business came first. Family affairs always trumped personal.

"It's not ego if it's true," Damon's smirk only widened, eyes twinkling. "Maybe if you let me down, I could show you exactly what I mean. I'm sure we could come to some sort of understanding and have a different kind of fun."

"Oh I don't know, I'm having scads of fun," Rebekah purred. Plunging the dagger into his chest, her grin only widened. If he thought he could grin and flirt his way out of this he was sorely mistaken. Elena might be easily fooled, might let him get away with murder but Rebekah had a thousand years of heartbreak under her belt. She wouldn't be so easily drawn in.

"Now, perhaps we can have a franker discussion." Without the charm offensive.

"I can't really turn it off. It's innate…just…who I am," Damon answered flippantly.

In response Rebekah withdrew the knife and forcefully inserted it again. If she felt anything at his grunt of pain, it didn't reflect on her face. Instead the calm smile remained firmly set. "Try." They needed answers. "Now, let's start with some simple questions. "How did you find out where we were?"

"Heard about this gorgeous blonde…"

The smile faded, Rebekah stabbing him again. "What did I say about ceasing your pathetic attempts at wooing me. They don't work."

"Never say never," he gritted.

This was going to be a long night, Rebekah could tell. But perhaps after she drained him of most of his blood, he would be a bit more cooperative and less inclined to theatrics. "I'm sure you'll see sense, soon enough." And if not, this would just continue.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

"Where is Bonnie?" Caroline demanded, glaring up at Klaus.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about her. Bennet witches come in handy," he answered. "Bonnie is fine and will continue to be so." And she would help him eventually, whether or not she currently thought she would ever succumb to the great evil of assisting him. "Nosy vampires, now, no matter how pretty they are…" A soft chuckle escaped his lips as outrage blossomed across her features.

"You kidnapped Elena and Tyler and now you're flirting with me? Really?"

"Relax, love. Accept a compliment with no intentions behind it. All I want is to find my doppelganger and my hybrid. And then you and Damon will leave town and never return." And all would be as it should be. He was so close to getting exactly what he wanted from life and Klaus was not about to let anything stand in the way.

Caroline scoffed at that. And, for all that she was arguing with a thousand-year-old Original, she didn't back down from the fight, her eyes flashing. "You expect me to just leave Elena and Tyler here?"

"And Bonnie," Klaus added. "And that isn't what I expect. It's what I know will happen." They didn't realize how easily his will could be imposed upon them. And how used he was to getting his way. Features turned quite serious, staring her down, tamping down any sign of how impressed he was that she was keeping her calm. Not many people could face him and remain so…impervious.

"You're crazy if you think that's going to happen," she retorted. "I don't care what you and your psycho sister think you can do, I won't leave my friends here."

And there it was…that indomitable will. He couldn't help the smirk that spread at that. "So you want to stay?" Not that he would let her, honestly, but it was rather amusing to see how strongly she reacted to that suggestion. As though he were an unspeakable monster. Which…he was but…he could be nice. He'd certainly showed that side to Elena. Few others got to see it.

"No!" Caroline all but shouted.

"Well I'm afraid those are the only two options, love."

"Look, I know you're used to getting your way, and I know that you're used to scaring everyone because you're some crazy powerful werewolf vampire…"

"Hybrid," he helpfully supplied. "And Tyler is one, too. He belongs here, among his kind." In what would soon be a haven for hybrids. "And now that I have my doppelganger, I'm certainly not letting her go any time soon."

"She's not yours."

"Who's then?" Klaus questioned, voice suddenly dangerous and low. "Stefan? Does he have her heart because their love is so epic?" His smile had turned cruel and cold as he leaned in closer. "Because he loved her so much that he fought my command to turn off his humanity? Wake up, love. That was months ago. You saw Stefan…do you honestly think that there's even a shred of the boy Elena loved still hidden inside?"

Caroline didn't flinch, glare only intensifying. "First of all, she doesn't belong to anyone. This is the 21st century. Women aren't property anymore. And secondly their love is epic. She's brought him back from the edge before, what makes you think that this time is going to be any different?"

"Because this time he has me." The devilish grin was back. "And because with me Stefan has and will do so many things that he can't come back from. Things that he won't want to feel. And if he does decide to turn his humanity back on, the guilt will crush him. He's never coming back, not during Elena's life time certainly. So I would get that thought right out of your pretty little head. Stefan is a lost cause. Elena and Tyler are dead to you. Now…" He leaned in closer still, breath caressing her skin as he spoke. "Let's have a session of questions and answers. And if you don't cooperate well…I've heard that werewolf bites are rather painful things. The beautiful thing about it is that I don't even have to worry about killing you. It can be an endless cycle of torture and healing."

Finally the façade of bravado began to crack, Caroline's eyes reflecting some of the fear that his words brought forth even as she struggled to maintain an outwardly calm demeanor. Finally he'd hit a weak point and Klaus would exploit it fully.

"I don't really care one way or another," he admitted. "So the choice is yours…Caroline."

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Coming to, Bonnie found herself stretched across a bed, completely alone in a bedroom. It seemed comfortable enough, and she found herself laying there a moment, bewildered at how she had gotten there. And then it all came flooding back to her. She sat up with a gasp, legs immediately swinging over the side of the bed as she pushed herself up. The road trip to New Orleans, Marcel, the church, and then Klaus' and Rebekah's arrival. She had a vague recollection of someone grabbing her and then darkness until the moment she'd woken up.

The fact that she wasn't dead meant that he wanted something from her. Given how their last encounter had gone, Bonnie wasn't at all optimistic about where this was going. And who knew what had happened to Damon and Caroline.

She crossed the floor in an instant, grabbing the doorknob. But, no matter how hard she twisted, it wouldn't turn. She was locked in, then. Jaw set in determination, Bonnie striding back across the floor to the window. It seemed she was on the second floor, and there was no way down. No trees nearby or rain gutters or porch roof… So she wouldn't be getting out that way.

Turning, her eyes scanned the room, looking for anything that could potentially help her escape. Nothing. Oh, there were things in the room. A bed, a side table, a lamp…but nothing that she could really use. And, even if she fancied risking her neck by climbing out the window, she didn't trust that using the bed as an anchor would be a good idea. It looked old. And fragile. So back to the door she went. Grasping the doorknob once more, she threw herself at the door, trying to do something, anything that would make it open. But she stopped almost immediately. Eyes slid shut as Bonnie took a deep breath, chanting softly under her breath. She could do this. Magic stretched forth from her, settling in the door mechanism. There was a loud click, Bonnie's eyes sliding open, smiling smugly at how she'd managed to unlock the door. And then she suddenly stumbled back as the door flew open, revealing Klaus in the doorway.

"Careful, love," he warned. "Don't want you hurting yourself." That was definitely the last thing he'd wanted, given how careful he'd been up to that point ensuring her continued good health. He wanted to add Bonnie to his little menagerie which meant keeping her safely locked away.

Bonnie had managed to catch herself before she fell, though she did take several steps backward. It was something she was actually grateful for, that additional distance between her and the Original vampire. "Where are they?" She demanded.

"You'll have to be more specific, I'm afraid," he answered.

"Damon and Caroline," she returned, un-cowed. "What did you do with them?"

"Oh Ms. Forbes is downstairs and Damon is hanging around somewhere..." Lips twitched at the inside joke. "I'm sure my sister's having quite a good time with him. She does get so bored here. Keeps accusing me of keeping her cooped up with no entertainment. I thought I'd let her play a little bit. Work some steam off."

"What do you want?"

Klaus sighed softly, his eyes rolling in response. "Why do you all keep asking me that?" He questioned. "Are my motives that much of an enigma? I want my girl back. And my hybrid. You see, funny story, Bonnie…they both disappeared the moment you came to town."

"And you think I have them hidden away somewhere?" Bonnie questioned incredulously. "And just where do you think they would be? And when would I have had the chance to do that?"

"No, I don't think you spirited them away," he answered. "But I think you know the person who did. Which is why I've been interrogating your friends about how you spent your time since your arrival in New Orleans. It's amazing what a little pain will get you." A little pain, a little blood loss, and a little compulsion, to be precise. It was a powerful cocktail.

She braced herself, ready for a strike that never came. "Oh I already have the answers that I need, little witch," Klaus assured her. "I'd prefer to not hurt the newest member of this little family." His smirk widened as his words sunk in and Bonnie seemed to realize the meaning behind them.

"You can't be serious."

"Oh quite," he assured her. "I can always use a good witch on my side. And I'm sure Elena would enjoy having a friend around. You see Tyler's going to be running errands for me, going on a few trips that will mean he's away for long periods of time. Not to mention, as I grow my hybrid army, I'm not entirely sure it's good for her to spend too much time among them. They're beneath her."

"You can't imagine that I'll actually help you," Bonnie shook her head, arms crossing.

"You certainly will," he answered. "Maybe not initially, but you will acquiesce Bonnie. And once we get Elena and Tyler back, once Damon and Caroline are out of the picture, you'll see why resisting me is never a good idea. And once you realize that, you'll see why so many others have agreed to help me. I can be quite generous to those who help me. And I can certainly offer you a lifestyle you would never dream of otherwise." He paused a moment, eyes locked on hers, giving his words the weight necessary to drive home just how deadly serious this entire situation was.

"Now think about what I've said. And I wouldn't try any ill-advised escape attempts. I'm leaving you here with my sister and Rebekah isn't exactly known for her patience. Nor her restraint. In fact, she's already told me why I'm on a fool's errand trying to recruit you. I'm sure she would love to prove me wrong."

Leaning forward just slightly, his hand took the knob, pulling the door shut as he backed out. "Stay." And he offered one final smirk before the door slid fully shut, leaving Bonnie alone once more as he walked back down the hallway away from her.

With a huff, Bonnie took two more steps toward the bed and then flopped down, studying the ceiling as her mind whirled. There had to be a way out of this.


	27. Chapter 27

Marcel had been out most of the night preparing. There was a war coming, though he couldn't really be surprised that was the case. Klaus had a few things in common with the great generals in history in that he held a certain regard for scorched earth policies. Whoever opposed him would certainly live to regret it. Marcel wasn't sure what had happened to the city newcomers but given how interested everyone was in Elena he suspected nothing good. Trouble was coming.

As he returned to the bar his nightwalkers frequented he stopped short. Sitting in one of the booths facing the door was the devil himself. He didn't seem angry. Instead he looked quite calm. Perhaps that should have been a warning sign but Marcel couldn't exactly turn tail and run. Nor would he have even if that had been a choice. Klaus had named him Marcellus, derived from Mars, the god of war. It had been an apt name for a defiant little boy so full of anger.

"Haven't seen you in a while," Marcel greeted, striding forward. He needed to bluff his way through this and not give Klaus any reason to suspect him.

"You've been busy," Klaus returned, raising his glass to sip at the amber liquid therein. But, though the glass rose, his eyes didn't leave Marcel's, intense gaze focused on the man in front of him. He just needed to wait for him to make a misstep. It was inevitable. They may not have spent the last ninety years together but they'd spent the century before as a family. He'd brought Marcellus up, he knew his every mood and he could read him as well as he could read any of the numerous tomes Elijah had filled the library with.

Of course as well as Klaus could read Marcel, the man could also read his former mentor just as well. He'd lived with him from a young age, knew the Original family as well as they knew themselves. Better, perhaps, given everyone's proclivity for lying to themselves about their true nature. And so Marcel didn't flinch at the piercing gaze. Instead one hand rose, signaling to the bartender as he slipped into the seat across from Klaus.

"Two more," he advised." Klaus was the better part of the way through his drink, perhaps he'd allow Marcel to keep him plied and off-balance. At least slightly. "And yeah I've been busy. Running a city, well…you remember how it is."

There it was, the innate confidence that allowed him to make such digs at someone who could easily rip him to pieces should the mood strike. But, then again, perhaps the vampire realized that Klaus would hardly do so. Not when he had no idea where Elena was. Klaus allowed a bit of a smirk, nodding as he drained his glass. "True enough. Always something that needs your attention. Or someone."

The drinks Marcel had ordered were actually brought out, and set on the table between them. Another wave of his hand dismissed the bartender, though attention never wavered from Klaus. "Seems like you've been pretty busy, too." He took a drink, waiting to see just how his erstwhile mentor would react to that, and he wasn't disappointed.

"Me?" The words were said innocently, Klaus' eyes wide. Of course the façade didn't last long. As a smirk widened, a devilish twinkle spread in his eyes. "Yes, I suppose you're right. There is so much to do when re-establishing oneself in an old home." Still they could only beat around the bush for so long before one of the faltered. It was just a question as to whether it would be a slip-up or whether someone would lay their cards on the table for all to see.

"Especially when that home has changed so much," Marcel agreed.

"Yes, quite right," Klaus nodded. "New Orleans is hardly the town I left a century ago. Nor are you the boy I left behind."

"There was a power vacuum when you left." And if Klaus had taught him anything it was to take advantage of any situation that he could. "I stepped in to fill that void."

"Indeed you did," Klaus nodded. "And you seem to guard that power so…jealously."

"I learned from the best." Dark eyes warily studied the Original sitting across from him. "Look, you left. You gave up your throne. And I ascended. You can't just expect to come back and find the throne unoccupied. The city needed a leader. You weren't there, I was. And I'm not just going to step aside because you decided that you wanted to play again."

"Is that why you felt the need to invade my home?" Klaus questioned, voice suddenly dark. "To head off any imagined threat at the pass?"

"Oh it certainly wasn't imagined." Marcel might be paranoid at times but he certainly hadn't made up that threat. "And I hardly invaded your home. I don't even know where you're staying. You made sure to keep that a secret."

"I'm sure it was easy enough to find out…with such a powerful little witch on your side." That at least made Marcel pause, Klaus smirking at the way he'd managed to catch him off-guard. "Rebekah mentioned just how powerful she was…wiping the memory of an Original…I could certainly find some use for her. But I can also content myself with a Bennett witch."

"I doubt your witch could match mine."

"You're probably right," Klaus nodded. "Luckily that isn't the only trick I have up my sleeve." Because if he'd been depending on the assistance of a Bennett witch he certainly would have been up the proverbial creek without a paddle. He very much doubted that Bonnie would help him, no matter the impetus. She had seemed rather a judgmental little thing when they met in Mystic Falls, though of course that was a bit of a shared trait among witches.

Leaning forward across the table, Klaus stared intently at his former pupil. "So, Marcellus…I believe you took something that belonged to me. Two somethings, actually."

Just like that any pretense of civility was gone. "Want to be more specific?" He questioned obstinately. "Because I can count a few things I took from you. Your city, your home…they're mine now."

"My blood bag?" He wouldn't give Marcel more information than that, wouldn't even consider using the word doppelganger. Having been brought up in the Mikaelson household, the boy certainly had heard stories. He may not have known everything about the curse Esther had placed upon her son, but nor was he entirely ignorant of the history. He'd certainly seen the competition between Elijah and Klaus still playing out three hundred years after Katherine had split the pair just as her ancestor Tatia had.

"She's a sweet girl," Marcel agreed. "Insisted on bringing your pet Tyler with us when we left. Now my question to you is…what makes her so special? You could have literally any girl you wanted. Why this one?"

"Personal preference."

A shake of his head. "No, it's more than that. Because you're not the only one who wants her. Three people come from five states away to rescue her? She's sweet but it's more than that. There's something different going on here, something special. …what is it?"

"Give her back to me and I'll tell you." A lie if ever there was one. Klaus would never let Marcel in on the secret of Elena's importance."

"Nah I don't think you will. So how 'bout this. You tell me why everyone wants her so badly…I'll give her back to you."

"And Tyler?" Klaus pressed.

"And your boy," Marcel nodded.

Klaus considered him for a moment. Given the chance he wouldn't hesitate to cleave Marcel's head from his body once he had them both back. And he would do it so quickly the man would never see it coming. Whatever familial bond they had once shared was lost with this bit of blackmail. "…she reminds me of someone I used to know," he answered finally. It wasn't an untrue statement. Elena shared the face of two women who had captured his attention five hundred years apart. In temperament she was far more like Tatia than Katerina, though. More innocent, less self-serving.

"Who?"

"…a girl I knew when I was human. Tatia."

"The one you and Elijah fought over?"

Klaus rolled his eyes slightly at that. "We hardly fought over her," he advised. "You're thinking of another. Tatia...would have chosen Elijah I think. Had fate not intervened. She died, we became vampires…. there's something of her in Elena."

"Mmmhmm." Marcel didn't seem entirely convinced by the story. "See…that might be part of it but…it's not all of it." Nor could Klaus expect him to believe that it was.

"Or perhaps you're just making something up because you want to believe me up to some sort of dastardly plot to steal your title as King of New Orleans. Really, Marcellus, it's all so…Shakespearean, don't you think? Do you consider me the Iago to your Othello?"

"More the Macbeth to my Duncan."

"So dramatic. Give me my girl back."

"And if I refuse?" Marcel questioned, sizing Klaus up.

"I would suggest you don't. We had a deal. You wanted to know what makes Elena so special. That's it. Though it isn't just that she reminds me of Tatia. It's that she could very well be her twin." Before the question could be asked, Klaus shook his head. "I'm not sure how it's possible. Elena is descended from Tatia. It's amazing how certain familial traits pop up generations down the line. It's something you've no doubt had cause to observe after all of the time spent here in New Orleans, Marcellus." He wasn't completely lying. It was true, that certain traits kept popping up time and again. But nor did it completely answer why Elena was Tatia and Katherine's twin. She was the Doppelganger, something that he particularly did not want Marcel to know about. Or anyone outside of his family, really. Family by blood or family by loyalty.

"Familial traits, sure," Marcel agreed. "But I've never seen descendants become twins of their ancestors."

Klaus' lips twitched in a smirk. "Perhaps you just haven't been around long enough."

"Maybe," he allowed. If he thought the vampire were being anything less than honest with him, Marcel hid it well, shrugging as he pushed himself back from the table. "We had a deal. You explained why this girl is so special…. I'll take you to her.

"Thank you." Klaus' head inclined with all the gravitas of a magnanimous monarch. Finally he saw reason and acquiesced to the request his mentor had made of him. Finally he stopped fighting him, though Klaus wasn't quite naïve enough to think that this meant things were over. They were just over for the moment.

Marcel nodded in response, sliding his phone out of his pocket and sending a quick text. "My boys will have her waiting."

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

The trip to Marcel's safe house had been short enough. They likely could have walked it, though Klaus had insisted on the car. For one, though he and Tyler could flee any danger in the blink of an eye, Elena was rather more fragile and human. He could carry her, of course, but she would be much safer if she were safely enclosed in the steel frame of a SUV on the journey home.

As Klaus was ushered inside, his gaze darted around, taking in every small detail of the home. He'd been able to enter without being invited, so obviously the home wasn't owned by any living soul. Careless of the man, really, to leave this place so unprotected. As soon as the thought crossed his mind, though, Klaus dismissed it. A text had been sent. Of course Marcel wouldn't have kept Elena and Tyler in such a place. Of course he wouldn't have taken Klaus to the actual place he'd been keeping them. He was keeping his cards as close to his chest as Klaus did his. And, for all that annoyance flickered through him, so too, did a bit of pride. The boy had learned quite a bit from him over the centuries.

As the heavy front door clicked shut behind him, he turned to face Marcel, eyes questioning. "Well? Where are they?" No sooner had the words left his mouth than he doubled over in pain, clutching his temples.'

"Yeah, about that… They're not actually here."

The Original growled as he glared up at his former pupil, growling. "You dare attack me?"

"Not him." The voice came from behind him. The voice of a young girl, though more confident than almost any he'd heard in his thousand years on earth. Steadier than any queen, more powerful than the Viking Valkyries who had accompanied men into battle, completely sure of herself and her abilities. "Me."

Klaus twisted at that, taking in the slip of a girl who stood there calmly enough. She was more powerful than most witches, just judging by the way she stood there, completely nonplussed. There was no chanting, no hand gestures…a flick of her eyes seemed to be more than enough to cause him immeasurable pain. He stepped forward, only to stop with a growl as the pain intensified.

"Davina, I presume."

The young woman smirked at that. "And you're Niklaus Mikaelson. I've heard a lot about you."

"None of it too nice," Marcel completed from Klaus' other side. "I had to let her know the type of person you were. Warn her about you and what a sweet talker you could be." He had rescued Davina from a coven crazy enough to attempt to murder four innocent girls. Marcel hadn't been able to save them all but he'd managed to save one and he wouldn't see her go back or fall into the hands of someone who would abuse her power as Klaus would.

"And what about you?" Klaus gritted, glaring at Davina. "How did Marcellus become such a favored friend of yours if not with charm? I wouldn't believe everything he says. He took two friends of mine. I want them back. That's all." Though now, seeing the girl in person, witnessing and feeling the effects of her power, he couldn't help but marvel at it and begin to plot anew. No wonder the witches wanted her back. But if he could bring her to his side, she and Bonnie would make quite the pair.

"You don't know what you're talking about," she sneered, glare intensifying. "He didn't manipulate me. He's not you."

"No," Klaus agreed. "But he did learn from me, every trick in the book. Are you so certain you can trust him?"

The girl glanced past him a moment, giving her head the barest of shakes. Marcel had no reason to worry. She wouldn't fall quite so easily for Klaus' machinations. "Positive," she answered coolly. "And I certainly can't trust you." She finally gestured, Klaus barely biting back a yell as his arm twisted sharply, bones breaking. It would heal quite rapidly, given his hybrid nature, but the more bones that were broken, the more stress put on his body, the slower the process would become. It was a method of torture Klaus himself was quite aware of. As he'd said, he had taught Marcel every trick in the book.

"So is this your plan, then?" He questioned, snapping his arm back into place. "You're just going to hurt me over and over again? Not the best plan in the world. I've certainly survived worse than you over the years. Eventually, little witch, you will mess up. Your concentration will slip…a fraction of a second is all that it takes…and then you'll get a bit of your own back."

"Oh this isn't long term," Davina returned. The pain stopped a moment. "It's just the first course." And before Klaus could recover or question the meaning behind her words, his neck snapped suddenly to one side, the hybrid slumping to the floor at her feet.

"Damn, D…" Marcel's grin was wide, words teasing. "You've got ice water running through those little veins of yours." Five foot three if she was an inch and yet powerful and assured enough to stand up to Klaus Mikaelson of all people. He knew men ten times her age and twice her size who would hesitate to do the same.

The look of concentration on her face faded, a smile taking its place. They definitely had something of a father/daughter relationship, and she did enjoy seeing the pride flit across his features whenever she did something particularly well. A shrug. "He's strong…I'm stronger." Not physically, of course, but she could certainly give him a run for his money mentally speaking.

Marcel could only grin, shaking his head at that. But he stepped forward, ruffling her hair and chuckling as she ducked away, just like any teenage girl would have. "So now, you ready to go? Let's see what we can get out of him." One hand rose to his mouth, whistling sharply as a signal to his boys waiting outside. They needed to move fast. Klaus wouldn't be out very long and God help them all if he came too while they were moving him. None of them would last the night.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

"Hey." A familiar voice pierced the darkness Klaus had sunk into, though he fought awakening for the moment. It was so rare that he had any sort of dreamless sleep that he rather clung to this one. "Wake up." He groaned at that. Why would the voice not let him sleep? But even as he was thinking it, Klaus' mind whirled to life, reminding him of why sleeping would not be a good thing at the moment. He hadn't drifted off to sleep in his sumptuous bed, he'd been rendered unconscious by a twit of a witch, a baby who apparently held more power than anyone had seen fit to tell him.

Eyes slid open, glaring up at Marcel, lounging against a brick wall. And he was ready to lunge forward, only to find himself stopped by something holding his body tight. Reluctantly, his gaze left the other vampire's lowering to regard the chains wound around every inch of his body. "What did you do?" He growled, looking back up, even as he tested the strength of his bonds. There wasn't much that could subdue him, though it seemed he might have met his match there.

"Davina did," Marcel corrected. "She and I thought you might be a little testy after our last conversation and this seemed like the best way to prevent any kind of ugly ideas about retribution. Funny thing, it's the same kind of spell that was used to subdue your dad all those years ago. Witches talk, you know that, right? And I figured, what's good enough for daddy is good enough for the son, too."

"So what? Your big plan is to tie me up and leave me to rot? I won't be locked up forever, Marcellus. I have all the time in the world. The chains will rust, eventually. They will fall away or Rebekah will come looking for me or any number of other things…but I will not be in this hole forever."

"Oh no, you completely misunderstand me." Pushing himself off the wall, Marcel moved closer, hands finding the pockets of his jeans. Dark eyes remained focused on Klaus, immensely enjoying the fact that he finally had the upper hand where his former friend was concerned. He had outmaneuvered Klaus Mikaelson. The number of people who could say that could be counted on one hand. "This isn't about keeping you locked up forever. Not right now, at least."

He continued, before Klaus could think to ask any more questions. "Funny thing about New Orleans…there are all of these hidden tunnels between residences. All of these secret ways around the city. And unless you know your way around, it's pretty easy to get lost in these old passageways. Lucky for me I know every inch of the city. And I've been invited into just about every home in the Quarter. You however, haven't. So…care to tell me about Elena?"

"I already told you."

"She reminds you of a girl you knew," Marcel nodded. "See…that's the thing…I'm sure there's more to it than just that. Now, normally I'd do something like kill her just to spite you but…you know my thing about kids. And she is just a kid still." Seventeen and so far from being an adult. And so protective of her friends, so kind, so caring, that Marcel certainly didn't want to do anything to rob her of that innocence unless he had to. It was difficult enough to come by in this day and age.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Klaus returned, testing his bonds again.

"Mmmhmm." Though before another word escaped either of their lips, Marcel's hand stretched out, tipping Klaus over as though he were a sleeping cow. And as he fell, he began to choke. By the time he was on the ground, Klaus was gasping for air.

"I can't be here," he gasped, trying to wriggle back to his previous position, though that was stopped by Marcel's foot clamping down on his chest.

"Yeah," he agreed with a smile. "This room…it straddles two homes. The one you entered and one that you haven't been invited into. Now…talk to me." He leaned down, easily pulling Klaus back up. "Tell me or we'll keep doing this."

"I'll rip you to shreds," Klaus choked, "I will tear your smarmy eyes from your face and stomp them to bits."

"Wrong answer." Marcel grinned as he tipped Klaus over once more. He was enjoying this, liked seeing Klaus Mikaelson of all people laying on the floor looking so vulnerable. He would have to be careful, though. Klaus never forgave nor forgot a wrong done him. Not to mention any of the Mikaelson siblings would defend him to the death given the chance. This wasn't something he could just walk away from. He had to be ready for the inevitable outcome.

Letting Klaus stew a few moments more, Marcel leaned down once again, pulling him up. "Now what were you saying?" And I'd be extra nice to me. Unless you're enjoying this as much as I am…" He very much doubted it, though even without the way Klaus was glaring at him, he would have known that wasn't the case.

"If you think a little bit of torture will make me speak, you've forgotten quite a bit about me, Marcellus," he finally answered.

"That's not what I think at all." But he pushed the Original down again before Klaus could think about questioning him further.

The back and forth continued for what seemed to Klaus like hours. Even to an immortal such as himself it was interminable. For all that Klaus couldn't be killed he could still be weakened. It seemed that was Marcel's end game. For at some point the torture did stop, Klaus laying on the floor, struggling to catch his breath as he looked up at his tormentor, unable to find the words to properly express what a mistake Marcel might find it to have attacked him so. In fact he didn't get the chance to recover. Somewhere nearby a door opened and the witch Davina stepped into view once more. Somewhere distantly a voice reminded Klaus that she'd said their previous encounter had been only the first course of many. Eyes slid shut a moment and as they did, something pierced his subconscious, exploring.

Klaus barely bit back a yell, struggling to fight against that force. He strove to think of something, anything that would prevent the girl from accessing the innermost recesses of his mind. And yet Marcel had planned this well. He was weakened, she was strong, stronger than almost any other witch he'd come across, and it was only a matter of time before she tore the secret from his mind, a yell escaping his lips as she did.

"Thank you," she smirked, finally releasing the mental hold she'd had on him.

"You got it?" Truth be told Marcel was more impressed than he had expected. Oh he knew D was strong, knew that she was powerful enough to keep the New Orleans covens on their toes and yet he had doubted the interrogation would be over as quickly as she had assured him it would be. Apparently she knew her own strength better than he did.

"Oh yes."


	28. Chapter 28

Elena had long ago given up pacing. It would only wear her out and it served no real purpose at any rate. Marcel had apparently given instruction that she was to be cared for as a guest for, though she hadn't seen him all day, she'd been provided meals and offered a change of clothing. It was an offer she refused, not wanting to be too comfortable in whatever this was.

And so, she'd spent the day, mind whirling, trying to figure out what would come next. At some point Klaus would come for her and Tyler. Knowing him, she didn't doubt he would do everything he could to get them both back. But what she didn't know about Marcel only served to unnerve her. He knew Klaus and had been brought up by the Mikaelsons. If he had learned even half of their deviousness then he would certainly be able to give Klaus a run for his money. The Original couldn't be killed, but he had to have some weakness. And if anyone were to know that, it would be the poor orphan boy Klaus had once taken in. The one who he'd groomed and taught and who had supplanted him as de facto king of New Orleans when the Mikaelson family fled.

At some point, stretching out, she had managed to fall asleep, even with all of the thoughts flying through her mind. It wasn't until the door opened that she stirred. As the door shut again, Elena's eyes slowly opened, looking to see who it was. "…Marcel?" Her brow furrowed. There was something in his expression, something different that she'd managed to divine even while still in the throes of sleep. Even if she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

He stood there, staring at her. He'd known that she was more important to Klaus than either she or he had wanted to admit. And yet the truth of the matter almost took his breath away. To know who she was, what she was to Klaus, what role she had played in making him more powerful and what role she could come to play in future plots… "Doppelganger." One word and yet so much more.

Elena's eyes widened involuntarily, the girl sitting up, unwilling to stay in such a vulnerable position. Especially now that it seemed Marcel knew far more than he should of her identity. Her heart rate sped up and, even if she'd had a better poker face, that would have been a dead giveaway that he was on the right track.

"Why didn't you tell me?" His tone was friendly enough but his eyes held a hint of something more. Marcel had rules about children, it was true. But would she prove an exception to the rule? Could he truly trust that he would be able to keep her alive and prevent Klaus from creating his little army of hybrids?

"Who told you that story?" As though it were just that. As though it were some silly rumor floating around and one that should have been easily dismissed.

"Niklaus Mikaelson himself."

She wondered for the briefest of flashes whether Klaus had given her up as part of some power struggle between the two men. As a way of keeping himself on top of things. But as quickly as the thought crossed her mind Elena dismissed it. He wouldn't. He needed her alive if he wanted to create more hybrids and he wouldn't risk her safety and well-being on some sort of game. "He wouldn't have," Elena answered confidently, though her mind was still whirling. If Marcel hadn't learned the truth from Klaus, who would have told him? What might he have done to Tyler."

"Not willingly," he agreed. "Took us a good long while to come to any kind of agreement. And then, of course, Davina stepped in. I'm sure you know how handy it can be to make friends with witches. And D is more powerful than even I realized. She pried that dirty little secret from his mind. You're the doppelganger. The one he needed to sacrifice to turn hybrid. And yet…here you are."

Elena drew herself up. "Is there a question in there somewhere?" She wouldn't babble freely. She had a feeling it was her life she was playing with.

"Not in that. Davina grabbed most of the truth straight from Klaus' mind. Including how his mother had structured the curse so that the doppelganger needed to die in the sacrifice but that her blood…your blood…would be needed to create hybrids. And I thought I had issues with my parents. No, there's no question in what happened. The real question is…what do I do with you?"

Suddenly her mouth felt dry, the girl struggling to swallow even as she tried to maintain some semblance of control. "What do you mean?"

"Well I can hardly let Klaus just waltz back into town and take over, any more than I can let him create some army of hybrids who will rampage through the world. So, what do I do?"

"Do you think I want to be a part of this all?" The words were whispered, Elena's voice rough as she barely kept the emotion from overflowing. "I didn't exactly go looking for this. I didn't volunteer. He came to town…. he killed a lot of people. And, knowing what he did to Katherine's family when she defied him? I agreed to go through with the sacrifice. And then I thought it was over. I thought I would never see him again." She scoffed slightly at the naivete of it all. "His hybrids weren't turning so he started to look for reasons why and…"

"And he found you alive still," Marcel completed.

Elena nodded, the lump growing in her throat. "Stefan tried to protect me and Klaus compelled him to flip his humanity switch. He made him attack me. And then he brought me here."

"I know you didn't ask for this but he's never going to give up trying to get you back."

And suddenly Elena's fears were coming to the forefront. She nodded, her eyes sliding shut then. He was right. Klaus was fixated on her, to an almost pathological extent. She was his and he wouldn't let her go so easily. Since Klaus couldn't be killed that left only one option. "…You're going to kill me," she whispered. Of course he would. Everything that had been done, all of the effort her friends had gone to to protect her, all of the steps Klaus had taken to keep her safe, it would all be for naught.

"Let's not get too hasty here." Marcel's arms crossed as he studied the young girl.

Her heart leapt again, Elena not sure what to say to that. Instead she could only stare up at him, mind whirling as she tried to figure out where he was going with that. Dare she hope… "You're not?"

"I have rules," he returned. "I hate seeing kids get caught up in all of this. And you are a kid, still." He was sure to clarify that before she could object. She was a child, even if she didn't feel like one. From what Davina had been able to pull from Klaus' mind, Elena had been through more in her seventeen years than most people went through in a lifetime, just by being at the center of a thousand-year-old curse.

"So what then? You can't kill him." In case he'd been thinking that. "We had one chance to kill him and Elijah…" Elena shook her head. She understood the motives.

"It's what they do," Marcel answered calmly. "Push comes to shove and they'll always put their family first. I wouldn't worry too much about Klaus right now." Though he didn't elaborate, settling for offering Elena an easy grin. The benefits of having someone as powerful as Davina on his side…the chains had been a stroke of genius. "So don't worry about Klaus…worry about the others."

Wary eyes studied him. The man had something up his sleeve, that much was clear, but Elena couldn't quite figure out what his plan was. He wouldn't be able to kill them but that didn't mean he couldn't do something else. If Marcel had grown up with the Original family he undoubtedly knew their weaknesses.

"We do this, it's all or nothing," he cautioned. "Elijah, too." That had been a stab in the dark but from her reaction it hadn't been entirely unfounded, either. The man could be charming, honorable, a true gentleman. When it served him. He could also be condescending as hell.

Still Elena's jaw set, the girl nodding. "I know." She'd betrayed Elijah's trust once before, turning on him. It seemed to be a recurring theme. "So what are you going to do?"

"What are we going to do," he corrected her.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

"You. Selfish. Bloody. Cow." The words were almost spat through Rebekah's gritted teeth as she glared Sophie Deveraux down. "You go to all the trouble of kidnapping my brother's blood bag and blackmailing him into acting your errand boy and the moment he requires assistance suddenly you can't be arsed to lift a finger? It's because of you that he's in this mess!"

"It's because of himself that he's in this mess," the witch corrected. "He moved ahead without consulting us- "

"He moved ahead because his hand was forced," Rebekah interrupted. "And if you had a shred of loyalty hidden somewhere beneath that veneer of arrogance- "

Elijah cleared his throat, interrupting his sister in turn, though in a much more understated manner. And when she glared at him, he returned her glance impassively. Tempers flaring would not help fix the situation and could, in fact, only serve to delay such efforts until it was far too late. It might already have reached that point, given that neither had heard from Niklaus in hours. Given the recent turn of events that was unsettling, to say the least.

"I believe what my sister meant to say is that regardless of whether you and your coven deemed this to be the appropriate course of events, my brother's hand was forced." There could be no argument about that. "Marcellus has taken Elena. That will hamper your ability to control my brother should something happen to her. And would, of course, put to an end any further designs you have on re-taking the city." Designs Niklaus would undoubtedly do everything to stop, though the witch had to know that he wouldn't brook being ruled by mere mortals.

Glaring back at him, Sophie's arms crossed. "So you're suggesting that I risk myself and my coven in retrieving Elena."

Fingertips steepled, one corner of Elijah's lips tilting upwards. "I'm not suggesting anything, Ms. Deveraux. I'm stating outright what will happen." Gaze was unrelenting. "I believe I, of all my siblings, have shown that I am a man of my word. Bring Elena back and I swear to you I will assist in bringing about the downfall of Marcel Gerard."

She studied him a moment longer, contemplating what he had to say. But he had a point. Elijah was known as a man of honor, even among the witches. If he gave his word, she could trust that he would keep it. And if it meant freeing the city of New Orleans from Marcel's tyrannical yoke…she would do anything it took. "Fine," she answered evenly. "Let's get started."


	29. Chapter 29

Having been separated from Elena upon their arrival at Marcel's, Tyler was less than pleased. He hadn't questioned it, really, but since his transition to hybrid, he found himself following Klaus' requests with no hesitation. Especially where Elena was concerned, he truly believed that the Original only wanted the best for the girl. And, if she would stop being so obstinate about everything, she might realize that. After all, he'd rescued her from a life spent looking over her shoulder. No one could hurt her while she was under Klaus' protection. And if not his, then Tyler obviously needed to step up.

He'd taken to pacing his room, arms crossed as he fumed, mind whirling. He needed to get out of here, needed to get Elena and get back to safety. He had no idea how he was going to go about it, though. He'd been in this room, stewing, for what felt like hours. Obviously Marcel was more fixated on Elena and what she meant to Klaus. The thought alone made Tyler uneasy. If Marcel discovered…

His musing was interrupted at the sound of someone approaching. In a split second his decision was made, Tyler quickly moving to stand behind the door. Just as he hoped, it soon opened, a vampire stepping in seemingly unaware. Perhaps he'd expected Tyler to still be out, but hybrids healed just as quickly, if not even faster than vampires. Ready to seize the opportunity, Tyler's hands shot out, settling on the newcomer's neck and snapping it quickly. The body caught, he lowered it gently to the ground before glancing around and darting out the door. He needed to be careful, he needed to not get caught. If he was, he wouldn't get a second chance at this escape.

Luckily his heightened senses allowed him not only to evade the one or two vampires that appeared to be patrolling the hallways, but also to follow a faint and familiar scent. Pausing at the door, Tyler listened a moment, and inhaled deeply. Just the one person in the room then. One girl, locked in a room he didn't have the key to.

Tyler took a deep breath, grasping the knob tightly as he twisted, breaking the mechanism. And that done, he pushed the door open.

"Tyler?" Elena had been seated on the bed, but she rushed toward him, arms winding around the boy. "I thought…I was worried about you."

"Yeah, me too," he answered, arms winding around her in return. But only for a minute before he pulled back. "We've got to get out of here, Elena."

"Tyler- "

"I know he said that Caroline and Bonnie and Damon were here but they obviously aren't, Elena," he answered. "If they were, I can't think of a good reason why we wouldn't be able to see them, can you? And there's no reason to lock us up away from one another."

Lips parted, ready to remind him exactly why they'd been shown to separate rooms. Marcel didn't want Tyler trying some ill-advised escape attempt. And that's exactly what this was. Tyler wasn't thinking clearly if he thought that they could just waltz out the front door. Marcel had a plan to ensure that the Original family didn't take his town back. She doubted he would back down from it.

"It's okay," he continued, ignoring any attempt she made to interrupt him. "I can get us out. You don't have to worry. We'll get back to Klaus and everything will be alright."

"No, Tyler, you don't understand…" Elena tried once again.

"I understand that if anything happens to you, Klaus would kill me." And he didn't mean that figuratively.

Elena sighed softly, her head ducking. "Yeah," she agreed. "Because I'm the doppelganger."

"Because he needs you," Tyler answered. "Because you're important to him." Did she not really understand what an honor that was? A shake of his head. They were wasting time. "We can argue about it later. For now we're getting out of here." One hand closed around her arm, tugging her forward. He would make sure that they got back to the plantation home safe and sound.

They wound through the hallways and out through the courtyard, Tyler glancing furtively around. It was amazingly easy. Almost too easy, though he wouldn't question their good luck. Just as they moved through the doorway, Elena couldn't help looking back over her shoulder. There in the shadows stood Marcel, their eyes meeting a moment. A short nod from him and then they were gone, Tyler guiding her outside.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Groaning, Damon shifted slightly in his chains, wincing as his skin tore anew. He'd been so drained of blood that he wasn't healing quite as quickly as he normally would have. And yet, weak though he was, he couldn't afford to simply give up. He needed to escape. Needed to find Bonnie and Caroline. Needed to find Elena and, he supposed, the wolf, and get the hell out of Dodge. He'd figure out some way to evade Klaus' seemingly inescapable clutch. And they'd all live happily ever after.

The door slid open slowly, a familiar face peering in, though he could barely focus long enough to recognize it. "…Elena?" The words were whispered, lips barely moving. Could it really be her? Would Klaus let her just wander around freely? Somehow he couldn't quite believe it, as much as he seemed to treasure her.

"Damon?" Glancing back over her shoulder, she stepped in, quickly closing the door behind herself. And then she all but launched herself across the room, stopping short as she took in his current position. She wasn't entirely sure how to even go about releasing him without causing more pain still. "How did you… Tell me what to do."

"How are you here?" He gritted, gazing blearily at her. "I thought Marcel…"

"Yeah," she agreed. "He did."

"But how- "

"It's not important," Elena shook her head. "What's important is getting you out of here." Reaching up, she fumbled with the traps holding him up, struggling with all her might to open them. Even as Damon barely stifled his yelps of pain, Elena didn't stop. And she finally forced first one and then the other open, Damon dropping to the floor like a stone.

"…have to leave me," he all but gasped, eyes pleading. "I'm not strong enough, Elena." In case she hadn't noticed, he'd been bled out. He was weaker than a human at this point.

"No. I'm not leaving you," Elena shook her head, crouching by him, earnest eyes gazing back at him, full of determination. "I can't leave you. I've been waiting for you. Ever since that night…" Her voice trailed off. "I knew you'd find me," she finished.

"Course I would." Damon would do anything for her, would kill himself if it meant saving her from harm. Elena deserved so much more than the shitty hand life had dealt her. Dead parents, curses, thousand-year-old hybrid dicks who made her life a living hell… He had to concentrate to make his hand shift, reaching for hers, fingertips just barely grazing hers. Elena surprised him, though, when her own hand shifted, squeezing his.

"You need your strength," she answered. "Feed from me." Her hand slipped from his, finger moving to rest on his lips before he could even think to say something else. "I want you to." Her free hand shifted, pushing a curtain of hair back off her neck. "Please, Damon." Elena leaned in closer, all but closing the gap between them.

Almost against his will, Damon inhaled the familiar scent, eyes sliding shut. He couldn't fight her. Though as soon as he gave in, fangs slipping out in preparation, the scene faded away, Damon once more feeling the traps biting into his skin. It hadn't been real then, the whole thing placed in his head as a game of sorts.

Eyes slid open to find his own brother smirking up at him. "Hello, brother," Stefan greeted.

"That was a real dick move, Stefan. That's supposed to be my role." Damon was the screw-up, the big bad brother that everyone hated. Stefan was supposed to be the one that everyone adored. The ripper with a heart of gold, eaten up by guilt and remorse.

"It was until Elena bewitched you with those big brown eyes of hers," he agreed.

Damon snorted at that, groaning almost immediately in pain. "She bewitched you first, brother. The whole reason you stayed in Mystic Falls, remember?" He couldn't help quoting the diary that he'd flipped through in one of his fits of boredom. "I had to know her."

"Well I'm not under her spell anymore. No humanity, none of those pesky feelings of love or guilt or loyalty…" Just enjoying the simple things in life.

"What happens when the pendulum swings back again?" Damon had to question. "C'mon Stefan. A hundred and forty-five years of back and forth. She'll bring you back." As if there were any question as to who he meant.

Stefan's smirk widened at that. "Not this time. I've pushed her away enough that she won't be trying quite so hard to get me back. Which is exactly how I want it. The guilt, the feelings…they were exhausting."

"No middle ground with you." And that was the problem in Damon's eyes. Stefan had no moderation in anything he did. Martyr or devil and nothing in-between. "So what, you're going to kill me?"

"Don't be so melodramatic, Brother. Death would be too kind. You promised me an eternity of misery once. Maybe I should do the same to you. An eternity spent wondering whatever happened to Elena, where she went, how her days ended…ruminating on what a failure you were." But even as he watched the anger bloom over his elder brother's face, Stefan's head tilted to one side, very obviously enjoying tormenting Damon.

"Or maybe not." He turned then, ready to leave his brother alone once more. "We'll just see how things turn out, won't we," he called back over his shoulder. "Maybe Klaus will have a use for you yet."

"You're pathetic," Damon advised. "Acting like a lap dog."

Stefan did pause then, turning to face his strung-up sibling once again. "I wouldn't stand in his way, Brother." A word of advice. "What was that saying? Better to be the right hand of the devil than to stand in his way? And aren't you the one who used to tell me what a relief it was to flip the switch? To not be weighed down by emotions? You should be happy. I'm doing what you wanted." His lips tilted upward in a sardonic smile, eyes cold.

"Klaus will get what he wants, Damon. He always does." That said, he turned once again, leaving his brother alone for the moment. "I'll be back later. Just…hang tight." He hadn't been able to resist the dig.


	30. Chapter 30

Coming to who knew just how long later, Klaus could only groan softly as he stared up at the ceiling, unable to find the strength to move or even attempt to push himself up. Not that he would have been able to because as he became more aware of his surroundings he also became aware of the heavy chains trapping him and weighing him down. And, though he flexed his arms, attempting to break free, it was of no use. Spelled, then. The irritation only increased as a familiar face came into view above him. The witch that had put him there.

"You're awake," she commented, clearly not bothered by the fact that he was awake. And he supposed he couldn't blame her, given how he was trussed up at the moment. But it was a rather foolish sentiment as well. To imagine that she could keep him down forever, that he wouldn't ever escape or strike back at her, to believe that she would never pay for the humiliation and pain she had brought him… The girl would learn that lesson quite painfully and slowly if he had anything to say about it.

"Good," she continued. The anger in his eyes doing nothing to stop her gloating. "I want you to understand what's going to happen."

"And what is that?" Klaus questioned, voice even. It was a dangerous sign, how calm he appeared apart from the sparks flying in his gaze. The calm before the storm one might say. And it was only a matter of time before he exploded and took down his enemies as he had so many times before.

"I'm going to place you in a tomb," she advised, eyes locked on his. "You'll desiccate slowly, aware of everything and every single agonizing moment but unable to break free."

"And you believe that will keep me trapped forever." His head shook in response. "You're foolish if you do. My family won't rest until I'm safe."

"You Mikaelsons do that so well." Another familiar voice interrupted them though strain as he might, Klaus couldn't see the newcomer. Not until he moved closer.

"Marcellus." Of course he would be there. Undoubtedly he kept the witch quite close. She was a powerful little thing. "You, of all people, know us well enough to know that they will not be deterred."

"Who said anything about deterring?" His former protégé questioned as he moved into Klaus' line of sight. "Maybe I'll just take your whole family out. I'd be doing the world a favor, you know."

"You think you can take us out so easily? You are more of a fool than I ever thought possible."

Marcel's arms crossed in response though he was otherwise unphased by his sire's bravado. "Not alone," he allowed. "But then you wouldn't get that. You never had the loyalty you wanted because you could never understand how to inspire that in other people. Only how to drive fear."

"You were loyal enough," Klaus couldn't help but return.

"I was grateful for what you gave me," Marcel allowed. "The first time I had a real home and people I thought cared about me. But that didn't exactly stop you from leaving me for dead when your dear old dad came to town, did it?" Eyes were cold. "So the loyalty ended that day. To you and your family." No matter how much Klaus had tried to rekindle the romance between Marcel and Rebekah, he couldn't afford to show any weakness here.

"So that's it then? You and your lackeys propose to take on my family."

"You think my guys can get close enough?" Marcel had to grin at that, leaning over, close enough that he was almost whispering to Klaus. "Try your doppelganger." He'd made the ultimate chess move, turning Klaus' prize into a weapon of his own. "Your siblings would never do anything to hurt her, aware of just how much she means to you. Which makes her the perfect person to take them down."

Klaus began struggling anew, harder this time, determined to break free. "What did you do to her?" If Marcel had compelled his girl there would certainly be hell to pay.

"I just made the case to her that if you and your siblings were gone, she would be free to go back to wherever she wants. And she doesn't have to worry about anyone coming after her ever again. You did this to yourself. All your machinations. Elena gets to live the normal life she always wanted to. And you get to rot in here."

Pulling back, he looked to Davina, nodding. "Alright, D. Whenever you're ready."

She nodded in return, eyes sliding closed as she began chanting. A final layer of spells to keep Niklaus Mikaelson trapped in this place for all eternity. And she couldn't be done soon enough.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Somewhere along the way Tyler had found a car to hotwire. Honestly Elena would have been impressed if she wasn't so worried. And it was obviously something that he was picking up on, given the way his eyes kept sliding over to her.

"It's alright," he promised. "We're almost there. We haven't been followed, I would know."

"It's not that," Elena shook her head, gaze darting to her friend for a moment before turning back to the passing landscape once more. But how could she even begin to explain everything that was rushing through her head right then? What would Tyler do if he knew she was part of a plot to take down the Mikaelson family? He was sired to Klaus, wanted nothing more than to make the hybrid happy. How far would he go to stop her?

"If it's the hotwiring…"

"No, Tyler," she answered. Though if he wanted to give her a way to divert the conversation, she would gladly let him do just that. "But how did you know how to do that?"

Grin widened at that. "C'mon, Elena. It's not that hard." And actually a lot easier with his heightened senses. Being able to hear exactly what he was doing. But he sobered slightly, one hand stretching for hers. "It's okay. Marcel won't hurt you. I promise."

"He didn't want to hurt me," she answered softly. He wanted her to hurt others. Wanted her to help him overthrow a family that, although they hadn't always shown extreme kindness to her, maybe deserved more than to be betrayed. Elijah, most of all. She couldn't think like that, of course. Though Eljiah had been kind to her, she couldn't say the same of his siblings. And those siblings had been responsible for so much pain and death. And so she shook her head, trying to offer a small smile in return. "You're right, of course."

Tyler nodded, obviously relieved by her about-face. "We'll be home soon," he promised.

It wasn't long before they pulled up to the plantation home, Tyler moving around to open the passenger side door for Elena, guiding her up the steps and into the entryway. But as they entered he stopped, frowning slightly.

"Tyler?" She questioned softly, worried at what exactly he was sensing. "What is it?"

"They're here." He turned to face her, features turning from uncertain to relieved, smile widening. Their friends were there.

"You're back."

Interrupted before Elena could question just who Tyler had meant, Elena turned to face one of their hosts. "Elijah," she greeted with a nod. In a flash he stood in front of them, concern etched over refined features.

"You're alright? Did Niklaus…?"

"No." Tyler answered though Elijah's gaze never left Elena's. "We didn't see him. I got us out."

The news didn't seem to relieve the Original. If anything he only seemed more uneasy, lips pursing as they always did when he was deep in thought. If his brother had not rescued the doppelganger and his hybrid, here could he possibly be? It was looking to be more and more of a good thing that they had the witches on their side, even if it had taken a good deal of arm twisting to get to that point.

Whatever he was thinking could wait, though, Elena staring up at him. "Elijah...who else is here?"

Startled out of his musings, Elijah could only find two words to answer. "Your friends."

Heart leapt at that, Elena's eyes full of hope. "Caroline and Bonnie?" She questioned. "Damon? Where are they." Stepping back, she was ready to go find them right that instant, if only Elijah's hand hadn't stretched out to catch her and keep her from wandering. He hardly wanted her to see Damon Salvatore strung up and bloody.

"I'll show you," he answered. "Bonnie first?" Before she could say anything, Elijah answered the question that flickered to life behind her eyes. "They're staying in separate rooms. A precaution I'm sure you understand." Especially given how hellbent the trio had been on taking her home. But he could at least allow Elena the small kindness of seeing her friends once more. "Please…follow me."


	31. Chapter 31

Ushering Elena into the room Bonnie Bennett was currently occupying, Elijah turned, slipping his cellphone out. He could allow the girl at least the illusion of privacy in reunions with her friends after all. And, now that both she and Tyler were safe once more, there were pressing matters that needed his attention far more. His brother still hadn't returned and the silence was completely unlike the Klaus Elijah had served over the past few centuries.

In a different area of the city, Rebekah stood watching Sophie Deveraux as the woman got everything ready. The candles, the symbols etched in chalk, everything laid out just so to allow the magic to do its work. Her cell phone ringing brought an annoyed look from the witch, one that Rebekah was only too pleased to ignore, conducting the conversation in a normal tone as though she had no idea of the effect she was having upon the very atmosphere, staring the witch down, one eyebrow raised.

"Hello, Elijah," she greeted. "Unless you have some miraculous return to advise of, we're just about to start the ceremony."

He stepped away from the door, walking down the hall, gaze serious and intent. "As a matter of fact, Sister, both Elena and Tyler seem to have escaped and made their way back to the plantation house."

"Well that's a bloody surprise." Though before she could say anything else, Elijah continued.

"Niklaus was not with them."

He didn't need to say anything else for Rebekah to catch his drift. They had spent so much time together that words were barely necessary to communicate anything. "Right then," she answered. The call ended with the press of a button, Rebekah striding toward Sophie. "Slight change of plans. You're going to be searching for my brother, not Elena." Her arm stretched out, offering her wrist. "Use me if you need to. Blood calling to blood." She'd seen enough witchcraft to know that.

The witch paused at the change of plans but she nodded, taking a deep breath. It could be done. And she'd agreed to whatever help the Mikaelsons needed, secure in the knowledge that Elijah would help the covens of New Orleans regain some of their lost power.

"Let's begin. Before we lose any more time." Davina would be aware of the spell soon enough. The sooner they were finished with this the better. Stretching her hand for Rebekah's, she began chanting softly, candle flames flickering as the magic took hold. Sophie only hoped that she would be able to find Klaus Mikaelson before Davina found her. It was a long shot but then this whole endeavor was a bit of a stretch.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

For the first few moments they'd been together neither Elena nor Bonnie had been able to do anything except hug one another, caught up in the joy that came with seeing such a close friend after weeks of separation. But Elena finally pulled back enough to look at her friend, though her arms didn't drop.

"You shouldn't have come, Bonnie," she advised, voice soft, her eyes troubled.

"What did you expect us to do?" Her friend countered, eyebrows rising in response. "We're not just going to let Klaus take you. He can't win." The answer came as a soft sigh but Bonnie shook her head again, hands settling on Elena's arm, doing her best to impress her certainty on the other girl. "He won't win," she promised. "We'll fight. There's another way, there has to be another way." There was always another way, wasn't there? They always figured something out. Elena should have been dead a dozen times over and yet they always managed to come out the other side relatively unscathed.

"How is Jeremy?" The question evaded the agreement Bonnie had so clearly been searching for. "Thank you for not letting him come." Klaus already had enough leverage over her without her brother within arm's reach.

It's was Bonnie's turn to sign, staring back at Elena. They'd known each other long enough for her to know exactly what her friend was doing. And yet she supposed she couldn't blame her, either. It was who Elena was, after all. She would sacrifice anything for her friends. It was that loyalty that inspired such devotion from them in return. "He's worried about you," she answered. "We're all worried. Matt's there with him. And Ric. They can't get into too much trouble together." It was said with a hint of a smile, trying to distract Elena from just how dire this all felt.

Elena nodded, swallowing the growing lump in her throat. "I'm glad he has you."

"Hey…."

"It's okay," she assured her, trying to offer a smile. "It'll be okay, Bonnie." But she doubted Klaus would ever let her go, no matter how hard she fought. Nor did she really want to agree to some sort of arrangement that might grant her nominal freedom but put the lives of everyone she loved at stake if she displeased him in some way. Better to keep the collateral damage to a minimum.

"How is this okay?" Bonnie questioned, shaking her head as Elena tried to say something else. "No. How is any of this okay? You shouldn't be here. You should be at home. You belong at home with your friends. With Jeremy." She didn't deserve to be Klaus' doppelganger blood bag. Elena of all people didn't deserve the hard knocks life had delivered her.

Instead of responding, Elena only closed the gap between them, arms winding tightly around her friend. Nothing she could say would satisfy her or change her mind. They clung together once more, friends enjoying being together. It was best that everyone think she had given up hope, after all. She had been around vampires long enough to realize that a conversation with Bonnie or Caroline would undoubtedly be overheard. And then the entire plan would be blown.

Pulling away, her eyes met Bonnie's once more, something shining within. "It will be okay," she repeated. She could only hope that would be warning enough and would keep Bonnie from asking too many questions until things could play out.

The other girl frowned in response, her lips parting for a moment before her mouth slowly slid shut once more. She wasn't entirely sure what Elena was up to but she was up to something. She'd known her friend long enough to realize that she was hiding something.

A nod, Bonnie squeezing her again. Whatever was going on, Bonnie wouldn't let her guard down even if Elena was trying to shield her from something. She would be there for her no matter what.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

The spells to keep Klaus Mikaelson desiccated and trapped hadn't used even a tenth of the power Davina had coursing through her veins. The Harvest ritual had been interrupted and the power of the other three witches who had been sacrificed pooled within her. Any other witch might not have been able to maintain a grip over the city but then again she wasn't just any other witch.

As she and Marcel moved upstairs once more, Davina paused, grasping the handrail tightly.

"D?" He questioned, turning to face her with concern etched over his features. "Are you alright?" He knew she was strong, of course, but then again so were the spells she'd just cast.

Her lips tightened in response, obviously displeased. "Someone is doing magic," she advised him, her own power stretching out to find the source. "In the quarter. It's a locator spell…." She glanced up to Marcel. "They're trying to find him." As if there were any question as to who she meant. Or at least there wasn't any question as to who the object of the locator spell was. Any number of people could have been looking for Klaus Mikaelson but looking for him they were.

His lips tilted upward, the concern switching to something more akin to amusement. So his old family would be attempting a rescue. That they thought they could triumph over absolutely anything was amazing in its hubris. Granted they had faced nearly everything over their centuries on the world but they had weaknesses, just like anyone else. Marcel just so happened to know them well enough to exploit them.

"They can try," he answered. They wouldn't succeed, though.


End file.
